Dragon Friend
by Valledorthedragon
Summary: (Sequel to "Dragon Boy") 5 years have passed since the Sky Dragon first came to Berk and things seem just the same as always but then something happens which shakes both the world of dragon and Viking alike. They hear of a man who calls himself dragon master- Drago Bloodfist... and of mysterious dragon rider.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 1- Unexpected Assist  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: its finally here! ^^ hooray! I can't wait to see what you all think of it- I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you like reading it ^^ this is the follow on from "Dragon Boy" and may be a little confusing if you haven't read the first one but please enjoy! Oh and please leave a review they really mean an awful lot and I love hearing what you think! That's all I can think to say- the chapters will be updated daily as always- enjoy! ^^**

The crowd cheered as Toothless flipped upside down. A red marked sheep fell into a net, where four of its buddies were already hanging out.

Not enough, Hiccup thought. That made fifty points, but the twins had ninety. This normally wouldn't have been possible, but the other competitors were giving them the competition- literally. Snotlout and Fishlegs kept handing them their sheep, boosting up their numbers. The reason- Ruffnut. Seriously, Hiccup thought, is that the way things go? Astrid is taken, so they move on to the next best thing?Apparently so. The two boys were constantly competing to impress the only available teen girl on Berk. Hiccup had no idea what that meant for Tuffnut, but then he never showed any interest in that kind of thing.

Anyway, back to the competition. Astrid wasn't doing too bad- the quick and nimble Stormfly often catching a stray sheep, or else stealing them off the others- including Hiccup himself once. She was up to forty points, so Hiccup knew she was hot on their tail.

His Night Fury slapped the post that marked the start and end of each lap- wait... how many was that now?... Was that the ninth? If that was true, then that meant-. A deep horn being sounded confirmed his thought.

The black sheep. They could still win this, but the black sheep would mean victory for Astrid too, she wasn't going to make things easy for them. They flew round the island as Hiccup formed a plan. They'd let somebody else catch it first, and then intercept it before they got back.  
"Alright, Toothless. Let's lay low for a while." He muttered, Toothless nodded his understanding.

They cut through the bunker- a bunch of randomly assorted dragons looked up in confusion- and burst out the other side. Right, who had the sheep? Snotlout. Okay, they'd have to tackle him from behind, before he handed it to- no, wait! Wow, nice play, he thought. Astrid had zipped past on Stormfly, and intercepted the sheep as he threw it to Ruff.

Now they just had to get it from Astrid. This wouldn't be easy- she would be vigilant right to the end.  
"This is it, Toothless. Remember, now is not the time to be a gentleman." He told his dragon, placing a hand on the red stripe on his dragon's head, that mimicked the stripes on his own cheeks. Team colours were traditional to the event, and the bright red looked pretty cool next to the jet black scales.

They'd jump them from underneath, Hiccup decided- a favourite trick of theirs- and steathily positioned them to pull off the maneuveur.  
"Alright, just a little closer... Ready... now!" Just as they reached the scoring nets, Toothless shot up from underneath Stormfly to try and grab her sheep.

But they shot past- sheepless- and fell towards the ground.

What? Darn it! Astrid had seen the trick coming! She'd avoided the grab, and, as an added insult, reached out and snapped Toothless' tail shut.  
"No!" He yelled, as Toothless roared in frustration, pulling out of the fall just quick enough to skim the sea rather than swim in it.

They looked up to see the black sheep falling towards the blue and orange marked net. She'd won- oh great, he'd never hear the end of this one...

Suddenly, there a a slight buzzing sensation in the back of his mind, and a chill wind from nowhere hit the sheep. Redirecting it, straight into, a very startled, Hiccup's lap.

He was so stunned, it almost bounced off him. Luckily, Toothless' head was still in the game. He shot up, flipping over, and slapped Hiccup with an ear to jolt him to attention. Right, the sheep!

Hiccup pushed it down... and in it dropped, straight into the red net.

The crowd went nuts. Toothless lunged upwards again, after he'd completed the full loop, roaring in victory. Astrid was glowering at him furiously. Somewhere in the crowd, his dad was yelling "That's my boy!" The stands were emptying, eager to congratulate the winner- but Hiccup didn't plan on staying. He'd recognised that tingling sensation in the back of his mind- and a chill wind? Who else could it have been?

He recieved a feeling of expectancy from the corner of his mind, that tingled as though reawakening. A silent "Well...?". Hiccup grinned, and pulled Toothless into a turn that headed him straight out over the ocean. Obviously the dragon had recognised the burst of wind too, because he put on an excited burst of speed.

A little while away from Berk, Toothless performed a quick nose dive into the water, spraying them both. Toothless shook his head, removing any remains of red paint, as Hiccup rubbed his face. The stop was only brief, before they continued out across the ocean. Hiccup could tell they were heading in the right direction, he felt it- just follow the buzzing. Toothless carried them further out to sea. It was time to go meet a certain white scaled friend of theirs.

After a good minute or so of flying, Hiccup felt the air grow colder, and his grin returned. A roar from behind them made him look over his shoulder. There he was. The white scaled, slightly annoying, sky dragon- their buddy, Jack Frost.

He beat his large wings, so that he flew level with them, and roared again in greeting.  
"What time do you call this?" Hiccup teased. The dragon threw himself upwards, and turned into a mischievous, white haired boy- the wind temporarily keeping him airborne.  
"Good to see you too." he managed, smirking, before he started falling. He turned back into a dragon, just as he dropped down to be level with Toothless again. Hiccup shook his head. Of course he had to talk in the most awkward, showy offy way possible.

"Fine, good to see you. You're late." Hiccup said, folding his arms in false annoyance. The dragon leaped and changed into a boy again.  
"Why, when abouts is it?" He asked- grinning, but also genuinely unsure (back into a dragon). Hiccup shook his head again.  
"Spring." He told him. The white dragon looked surprised at this, tilting its head in confusion. He leaped again- honestly, was he some kind of aerial dolphin or something?  
"Not my fault. All I ever see is winter, winter, winter." He explained, Hiccup just smiled. He wasn't really complaining, he was just as glad to see him as he was- and they both knew it. It's hard to hide that kind of thing when you're both mentally linked.

Toothless called across to him, the sky dragon's eyes twinkled in amusement, and he jumped again.  
"-and good day to you as well, Sir Storm Seeker." He smirked, Toothless, as always, held his head a little higher at the compliment.  
"Can you stop doing that?" Hiccup asked, meaning the jumping/transforming thing. "You look like a Seashocker!" Jack laughed a dragon laugh, and pulled ahead of them. He looking back at them, and gestured for them to follow with his head. Hiccup and Toothless did as he suggested, letting him lead them to a place to land, so they could chat properly.

Toothless and him hadn't flown this far north before, Hiccup realised. The strong, potentially dangerous, winds normally stopped them going any further. But the winds were nothing to an air elemental. Jack simply stilled them to let Toothless through. It was weird, he thought, as he looked at the turmoiling air around them, so close and yet not affecting them- like being in the eye of a storm.

It didn't take long to fly through the air currents, but where was Jack leading them? A looming piece of rock protruding from the ocean gave him the answer. The black and white dragons both made for it.

They landed, and Hiccup dismounted, to greet his most trusted, but least seen, friend- in his most familiar form of a white haired, pale skinned seventeenish year old.

"You know, we could have always talked through the trust bond." Hiccup pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 2 - Catching Up  
frostcup fanfic

**Aithors note: back with our boys again^^ I can't believe how many of you are enjoying this! Thank you soo much for all your lovely words and I hope I can meet your expectations with it^^ anyway like I said I hope you enjoy the chapter please review and the next chapter will be posted tommorow**

"You know we could have always talked through the trust bond." Hiccup noticed.  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Jack grinned. "Besides, do you know how long its been since I've talked?" He asked, Hiccup thought.  
"Whenever it was, the last time we met?" He answered.  
"No, a few days ago, with myself." Jack corrected. Hiccup shook his head, he'd missed that funny sense of humour. He was telling the truth, but it wasn't the speaking he was enjoying so much- it was hearing someone speak back. Being on your own for so long- especially after what he'd been through- made you glad when you had someone to talk to, and Hiccup could feel that simple happiness radiate through their bond.

Hiccup looked around, taking in the view, and suddenly realised.  
"Oh, wait. New land!" He exclaimed, and pulled out a worn book, unfolding the pages into a large map, with various random additions to the original sheet. He added a new one to the top.  
"You're still doing this?" Jack commented, as he joined Hiccup on the floor. The map was something Hiccup had started a few years ago- even before he met Jack- and the dragon boy had been assisting him with it ever since.  
"Uh huh, any help would be welcome." Hiccup subtly requested.  
"Nah, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Jack declined, he had a bigger mental map than Hiccup could even imagine, he just rarely shared it with him because of "spoilers". Hiccup rolled his eyes, he would help eventually- he always did- he was just being annoying.

He sharpened his pencil, and began drawing on the new island.  
"So what were you doing all winter? You're normally near enough on time." He wondered, aloud. Jack's mind turned a little saddened.  
"I was, you know... searching." He said quietly. Hiccup knew what he was going on about.

Jack was the last of the "Sky Dragons" ,as the Vikings called them, the rest of them were wiped out in a single attack, and Jack had only escaped because he hadn't been there. Recently, on his travels to cold places, he'd kept a eye out, or gone deliberately searching for any survivors, in the hope that he wasn't alone.

Hiccup'd asked if they could've used the same elemental healing as Jack did winters ago- when he'd all but died and everyone had believed him to be gone- some time during the first winter he'd come back. But, no. He'd soon turned down that idea.

The healing will only work if the heart isn't injured, broken or otherwise damaged... and (he'd gone quiet at this point) the battlefield which he saw- the final resting place of all, but one, of the Sky Dragons- all the bodies there... all had been stabbed in the chest, or similarily had their hearts made useless to heal them. It only worked once anyway- many Sky Dragons would've already used their elemental revive... those that hadn't and still had a chance, well, he'd already heard what'd happened to them.

He'd tried to lighten the mood then, saying that at least that meant that the black dragon also wasn't coming back- after all, he'd stabbed it through the heart so it must be gone... right? But then doubts had crept in- what if it somehow had revived itself? What if it was still alive, seeking them out? Lusting for revenge? Jack had made that idea vanish too. He'd shook his head, saying that that beast wasn't even a Sky Dragon. It was a similar species, but definately not the same.

They were much more common and more aggressive than the Sky Dragons, and they fed off dark emotions like fear and rage. Also, whilst they had similar abilities to the Sky Dragons- transforming into humans and bending elements (although theirs was only darkness)- they didn't possess the Sky Dragons full range of abilities- like the healing and controlling the weather- and they were forever greatly jealous of them.

Jack said, if he had to guess, the "Nightmare Dragons" (as Hiccup had, at some point, decided to call them) had finally had enough of being the second most powerful dragons- under the Sky Dragons themselves. The northern lights that went out, that he refused to go to, was a call to arms not a summons to a meeting... and the Nightmare Dragons had declared war on the Sky.

It was obvious from the state of the battlefield, though, that only one had escaped- just like only Jack had escaped. He knew he was the only Nightmare Dragon left, as he'd been the only one revelling in the victory. If any others had survived, they would've joined the celebration with him. But it was just him, and now he was was dead too. Hiccup had been was astonished that Jack'd killed the last of a species (like himself), but then he'd remembered what the dark dragon had been like... They'd had no choice but to kill him, and, he didn't like to think it, but, if they were all that dangerous and aggressive, then maybe it was good they were gone.

He brought himself out of his thoughts

"I thought if I went further, then... maybe I might find something." Jack continued.

"And did you find any...?" Hiccup prompted, but he knew the answer, already- if he had, he'd be elated, and not upset, right now.

"No." He answered, there was silence for a bit, as Hiccup carried on drawing. After a while, Jack reached out and moved his finger across the map. Hiccup knew what he meant- even if they hadn't done this before, they could, literally, read each other's minds. Hiccup's pencil followed his pointing finger, drawing on an island beyond the current one, hidden from view.

Jack's plight about searching for his dragon family reminded him of his own similar search.  
"I... don't suppose, you saw... any, er, Night Furys?" He asked, Jack shook his head. "None of them, either." Silence again.

Well, so far this was going just brilliant. The first time they'd seen each other in over a year, and they were both mildly depressed.

"So, are you gonna be going away again, soon, or- I mean, not like I want you to- but, it's not really, all that... cold, out." Hiccup asked, Jack looked at him, somehow cheered up a little.  
"Just you try and stop me. I'm not about to let a little heat keep me away from all my friends. I'm sure a few days won't kill me." He smirked. "Besides, Berk has pretty much all year round winter, right?" Hiccup smiled, it was true, winter never seemed to want to leave Berk- not unlike a certain white dragon he knew... in fact, for all he knew, he could have something to do with it.  
"So how are things on Berk? What's new?" Jack asked.

What's new... oh great, he'd been trying to forget about that. Why did that have to remind him of it. Jack noticed the sudden darkening in his mind.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Hiccup replied, evasively. Jack knew a lie when he heard one, especially when Hiccup told it. He just stared at his friend, making it clear he didn't believe him. Hiccup sighed, and avoided his gaze.  
"What happened?" Jack asked. "Did Snotlout punch you in the face?" Hiccup looked up, startled.  
"No." Hiccup replied, as though it were ridiculous thought.  
"Did, Astrid, punch you in the face?" Jack guessed.  
"What? No!" Hiccup said. Jack sent him a prompting thought, Hiccup sighed.

"It's my dad." He began to explain.  
"Did he punch you in the face?" He joked.  
"No." Hiccup was grateful to him for trying to lighten the mood, but, honestly, this thing was a little serious. "It's..." Jack waited, as Hiccup thought about how to tell him. "... He wants me to become chief." He burst out. Jack looked shocked at this, and caged up his thoughts a little, so Hiccup couldn't hear them. But the brown haired boy could read them in his eyes.

Chief! But that's a job! It's a big responsibility- it's a job for a man! A grown up!

The simple, upsetting fact was, that Stoick's request reminded him, that his best friend was growing up. He didn't want him to grow up. He wanted him to stay a kid forever. He'd seen Hiccup grow taller over the past few years, but suddenly it just seemed to sink in that Hiccup really had grown- how long had he been taller than him? Now he was on the verge of adulthood.

Jack had pretty much stayed the same age, mentally and physically, for all the past three hundred years of his life. But Hiccup was growing up, and leaving him behind, but... at the same, he was eventually going to leave Hiccup behind, as he continued to live, long after him.

The knowledge that Hiccup might soon be chief with responsibilities, and duties, and grown up stuff, with less time to play, and have fun with him, unsettled him greatly.  
"And you're gonna say yes?" Jack asked, worried- he didn't want to be losing him- but to his relief, Hiccup shook his head.  
"It's not me. All that chief stuff- that's my dad's thing, not mine." Jack realised he was coming across some other big issue- one that Hiccup hadn't told anyone about before.

"...I don't know what, my thing, is. I mean, if my dad's a big chief person, and my mother... I don't even know what she was- so what does that make me?" He rambled. It felt good to confine in a friend, it was something that had been bothering him a long time. He knew Jack was still troubled about the whole chief thing, but he just had to tell him. Jack knew him better than anyone, if anyone could tell him who he was, Jack could.

He turned to him, hoping for an answer, and noticed he was fiddling with a small, wooden object. He was silent, the way he did when he was deep in thought.

Jack had spent many, many years wondering who he was, before he found out about the Sky Dragons, so he could relate. He was puzzling over how to help, when he noticed Hiccup watching. He looked up, and tossed it to him.  
"Here, North gave it to me. I found it this winter. It's a middle part of this thing they used to make. There's supposed to be others that go round it- but the idea, is that it represents a person. There are all the different things that make them who they are, but right at the middle, is their centre. Who they truly are." He explained.

The thumb sized piece of wood, Hiccup was holding, had a white dragon wrapped round a slim pale boy, painted onto it. This was Jack's centre, he realised. He looked back up at the person it was supposed to resemble.  
"It's supposed to help you discover yourself." He finished, and curled Hiccup's fingers around it.

'Wait- no. This is yours! North gave it you! I can't take-.' His thoughts went on, until Jack stopped him.  
"I know who I am, Hiccup. Maybe, it will help you find yourself." He said, and Hiccup knew he meant it. He felt a little bad about not reassuring him he's still going to be there, after the whole chief thing, but, without knowing it, the admonition had done just that. It had reassured Jack that he was still a kid- still trying to find his place in the world, and find out who he is.

There was a question niggling at Hiccup's mind, now, though- what was Jack's centre?  
"So who are you, then? What is your centre?" He asked, Jack smiled, and tilted his head to one side.  
"See if you can figure it out." He challenged. Hiccup looked at the little wooden piece. How could he know who he is, if he didn't even know who his best friend was?

He stared at it- perhaps there was a clue on the centre itself. Before he could examine it properly, a roar grabbed his attention.

Toothless was standing at the edge of their little island, pointing with his head, out across the land. Hiccup followed his gaze, and Jack did the same.  
"What's that?" Jack asked, perhaps Jack had special dragony vision or something, because Hiccup could barely tell there was anything.

But... squinting, he could see there definately was something... and if Jack hadn't seen it before... He found his curiousity aroused- something so big it could be seen from this distance didn't just appear overnight, at least, not naturally.

They both turned and grinned at each other, reaching an unspoken agreement that they just had to check it out.

He climbed on Toothless, as Jack transformed into the white dragon, and together they took off to investigate the big, strange thing in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 3 - Trappers  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: here comes the drama! ^^ hope you enjoy don't have time to say much else so please leave a review I love love LOVE hearing what you think but until the tommorow that's all I can think to say^^ see you then with the next chapter^^**

The first thing they noticed were the trees. Stripped bare of all branches and leaves, leaving only thin, burnt sticks protruding from the ground.

What on earth? Jack thought- why would a bunch of dragons just torch a wood, but leave the trunks still standing? If it was a couple of Nightmares gone berserk, there'd be bits of broken tree everywhere. So what had done this... and why?

They continued flying. The thing that they'd spotted in the distance should be right around the corner. He banked to the right, and turned... then stopped, speechless, at what he saw in front of him.

A burst of green-blue ice, sticking up from the ground. Huge, thick spikes came off it at odd angles, like a bunch of wonky staglamites. What was truly astonishing, though, was the size of it.

It was like a medium sized mountain! A dragon-made glacier. The effort involved must have been incredible.

They flew closer, Hiccup's voice echoed in his head.  
'Jack, what...' He didn't finish, but he knew what he meant- this was unlike anything either of them had ever seen. How had it happened?  
'Well don't look at me.' Jack said, eyeing one of the collosal spikes as he flew beneath it- he could have landed on that thing! He looked at his own reflection in it, resisting the urge to pull faces then- wait, what was that in it?... a boat?!

No sooner had he spotted that, than he noticed many other objects, frozen in the ice. Wooden beams from a house. Bits of a catapult. An axe. There was probably an entire village hidden under the ice!

He sent Hiccup a questioning thought. From the lack of shock, he'd obviously already noticed.  
'What could have done this?' Hiccup muttered. It wasn't "what" or "how" Jack wanted to know- several different dragons could breathe ice- what he wanted to know, was why. Why freeze an entire village?

'You don't think this is...' Hiccup began to suggest.  
'No. Sky Dragons control natural ice. This stuff... It must have some other kind of dragon.' Jack explained.

They rounded a side of it, and, apparently, they had company.

How were people still by this thing? Anyone with sense would have run away and found a new home. That was his first thought. The second was- what is that blurry thing coming towards-. The next thing, he knew he was entangled in the thing he hated above all else. A net.

He roared with terror as it closed around him, trapping his wings against his body. Then, he was falling. No! Not a net! Trapped! Falling! The black dragon! No, no- not drowning again!  
'Hiccup!' He could almost feel the ocean below him, waiting to swallow him up. He hadn't been so terrified since the last time this happened, and that time, he'd all but drowned. Not again, not again!

'Jack.' Hiccup's voice came, loud and clear, calm and reassuring, in the chaos of his terror-struck mind.  
'Hiccup! Net! Falling! Drowning! Help me!' In the middle of his panic attack, he hit the ground- hard. The solidity of it almost made him collapse with relief- he wasn't drowning- almost, but not quite. The fact remained he was still tied. Bound. Captured. Scared.

People came out of nowhere, running towards him with knives, spears and swords. He panicked even more at the sight of the sharp weapons. Perhaps if he could change, he could slip out-.  
'No! Just stay calm. Don't change- you'll scare them, then who knows they'll do. Just try not to panic. I'm coming.' At least Toothless hadn't also been captured. He'd been flying behind Jack, so he'd had warning enough to avoid the nets.  
'Don't panic?! Easy for you to say! You aren't trapped in a net, surrounded by a bunch of armed lunatics!' He yelled.

Even without Jack's fear of nets, any dragon would panic in his situation- they were free creatures of the sky, nothing was worse to them than being trapped, and grounded. He thrashed about in the net, tearing at it with his claws, and pulling at it with his teeth.

"Watch yourself, men. He's a clever one." A voice said (Jack didn't care who, he just wanted to blast them in the face for doing this to him). Clever- ha. They had no idea.

He was going to get himself out of there, if it was the last thing he did. "By Odin's name, I think that's a Sky Dragon! I thought they were all extinct. Drago will be very pleased with this one." The same person from earlier said. Jack's mind reeled- extinct?! No- they weren't extinct! He just had to find another one. Some of them had to have survived- and Drago? Who was that? What did he want with him? If they thought he was going down without a fight, they had another thing coming.

He swung his head at a speaker, who appeared to be their leader, but he had his eyes trained on the sky, unperturbed by Jack's lunge at him.  
"Is that what I think it is?" He muttered. Hiccup.

No, he had to distract him. Get his attention away from his friend. What if he changed- that would grab his attention.  
'No, Jack- wait!' He heard Hiccup's thought getting projected into his mind. A few seconds later, he heard the thump of four clawed feet landing on the ground nearby.

'No! Get away! Go! Leave me!' He yelled.  
'Not a chance.' Came the stubborn reply.  
"Well I never- that is a Night Fury, and a Sky Dragon as well. This might just be enough to make up our lost catch." Lost catch?! Jack thought- they catch dragons (and they thought they were monsters).  
"You're trappers." Hiccup also realised, their leader grinned.  
"Eret, son of Eret. Greatest dragon trapper in all the known world. Oh- and I'll be taking that Night Fury of yours." He said, holding out his sword.

Jack snarled at him making it quite clear what he thought of him and his traps. Toothless also growled, he wasn't about to let himself get captured, any more than Jack would.

"But wait, what do you mean "lost catch"?" Hiccup asked, Jack growled.  
'Hey Hiccup, perhaps you should stop with all this chit chat, and get me out already!' He screamed inside his head, but the Viking didn't budge.  
'We need to find out what happened here.' He insisted.  
"Well you aught to know, don't you, dragon rider. You're buddy's the reason our necks are on the line. He destroyed our base, and freed all our dragons." Eret said, angrily.  
"Wait, you mean there's another dragon rider out there?" Hiccup asked.

Even Jack stopped struggled at his net quite so hard to listen to this.  
"Well, not that it matters. You won't be escaping back to them any time soon. Drago Bloodfist isn't the kind to take well to excuses. He doesn't like to hear about delays to the next installment in his dragon army." He continued, rather boastfully.

Dragon army?! They both thought- who were these people? "But, it looks like things are going my way after all. Two almost extinct dragons aught to make up for it. Get 'em men." He ordered, and they charged forwards.

Toothless fired a blast of fire at an overhead ice spike, causing it to fall and shatter, forcing everyone to duck for cover. Taking advantage of Toothless' distraction, Hiccup ran over to Jack.  
'About time!' He growled, angrily. He watched as Hiccup pulled a strange metal canister out of one of his many pockets.

'Er- what?' He asked.  
"Don't freak out." Hiccup warned- that only served to put him on edge. 'What? Don't freak out over-' A long blade slid out of one end, and coated itself in burning hot flames.  
Fire! He freaked out. Jack couldn't help it. He completely lost it, changing into a boy, and scrambling as far away from the flames as possible.  
"What in the name of Thor?" He thought he heard Eret say, but he wasn't bothered. All he could think about was the glowing hot flames in front of him.

With a quick slash, Hiccup opened up a sizable hole in the net.  
"Come on, out!" He yelled. Jack tore out of it like terrified wild animal, shoving Hiccup aside in the process, causing something to fall out of one of his pocket. His two biggest fears- fire, and nets- all at once. He leapt into the sky, and didn't look back.

Had he been close enough to hear it, as Hiccup had, he would have heard the furious dragon trapper shouting.  
"You and you're dragons won't be able to get away! Drago is coming for all of them!" But Jack didn't hear- he was too busy attempting to calm his racing heart rate.

It was okay... He was safe... Out in the air... In the cool, safe, open air.

He heard a Night Fury's wing beats approaching from behind, and slowed a little to let him come close.  
"Are you alright?" He heard Hiccup asking- right, that was close enough. "Oww!" Hiccup complained, out loud and mentally.

Jack had given him a good slap upside the head with his tail. Suffice to say, he was not in the best of moods.

Hiccup rubbed his cheek, trying to think of a way to calm his angry, stressed friend.  
"Hey, you wanna go back to Berk? I'm sure Freya and the others would love to see ya." He suggested.

At the mention of Freya, and more company, Jack's mind brightened a little. He still wasn't impressed about the whole fire thing, but he decided to let that go. Although, Hiccup couldn't help but notice the wind seemed to be slapping them about more than usual, even when the left the strong winds area.

Toothless moaned up at him, as another wind hit- he understood him perfectly. "Your fault" he knew his dragon was complaining.

But, luckily, by the time Berk came into view, Jack seemed to think them reasonably punished, and let the winds drop.

Hiccup sighed, being a friend to dragons could be such hard work sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 4 - Lockdown  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: hey guys^^ Im so tired... going to bed now but I hope you enjoy it please leave a review and I will be back hopefully less tired tommorow with the next chapter okay goodnight... :-)**

Hiccup didn't expect their arrival to go unnoticed, and he wasn't disappointed. The Vikings came flooding out at the sound of the returning Night Fury.

Normally he was a quiet flyer, but Toothless was deliberately calling them out, being as loud as possible, to create a big entrance. People came out from everywhere to see the returning race champion duo- and once they saw they saw the black dragon, they saw the white one.

"Jack?" "It's Jack!" "Jack's back!" The mutterings spread, and soon even more Vikings came out. Jack, loving all the attention, roared up at the sky, and caused a light snowfall to drift down.  
'You know it's Spring, right?' Hiccup reminded him. Jack gave the mental equivalent of a shrug, and went down to meet his adoring crowd. The Sky Dragon was quite the celebrity on Berk.

Normally, Hiccup was the one who got swamped when he returned, but today it was Jack. Hiccup didn't mind- it was nice to be able to dismount without a load of people swarming round you. Besides, the company did Jack good. After just over a year on his own, and a pretty stressful morning, he needed a bit of attention.

Hiccup left him to it, and went to find his dad- he needed to tell him about the trappers. He sent Jack a mental message about what he was doing, and recieved a dim acknowledgement in return- too busy soaking up the spotlight to pay much attention to him.

Hiccup smiled, as he felt Jack's happiness at the company of others, and returned himself to the task at hand. Where would his dad be nowadays? He seemed to help out in the forge. They'd recently upgraded it to make saddles, and other riding gear, and it was pretty much all hands on deck- the whole island was clamouring to get their hands on the latest developed saddles.

Hiccup wasn't looking forwards to going up to the forge, since he was, sort of, not doing his job, quite as often as Gobber would've liked. But, still, his dad should know about the trappers.

A blast of heat hit him as he entered the forge. He found his dad almost immediately- the big, somewhat rotund, heavily bearded chief was hard to miss.  
"Um, Dad." He began. Stoick turned to him.  
"Ah, Hiccup! Finally made the big descicion?" He asked. Oh great, it seemed wherever he went, he just couldn't avoid thinking about it.  
"Er, no. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something I-." 'ahem.' He heard Jack silently coughing in the back of his mind. "We, found today."

His dad looked out of the forge window, and noticed the white haired boy- he'd picked up on the silent prompt, and recognising it as the Sky Dragon communicating with his son.  
"Oh, I didn't know Jack was back." He commented. Jack turned, and waved- he knew he was being talked about. Stoick continued. "I expect that was him interfering with the race this morning. You know, I'm not sure I can let you have a full victory for that. Mr Hofferson keep going on about having 'an unfair advantage'."  
"Dad." Hiccup stopped him in mid rant. He'd been standing there arms crossed, waiting for his dad to remember he had something to say. Silent laughter bounced in the back of his mind, as he became vaguely aware of Jack saying hello to young Freya.

She wasn't little anymore. She was about the same age as Hiccup had been when he first met Jack, and was quickly building up just as much attitude as Astrid had at the same age. But, she was going a little soft on the attitude with her childhood hero.

Blinking back to the forge, Hiccup noticed his dad was looking at the floor, in slight embarrassment.  
"Ah, yes, you wanted to talk." He remembered, throwing aside the dirty rag he was holding, and turning to listen.  
"Yeah. Look, just now, Jack I were flying, and we came across some people." He started.  
"Did they fire at you? Is that what's troubling you? Because not everyone welcomes the dragons like we do." He informed.  
"Yeah, I know, but it wasn't like that. These guys- they were trappers." He said, if he thought Stoick was going to be surprised by this, he was wrong.

Gobber's voice came floating in from across the workshop.  
"Dragon trapping isn't that uncommon, you know, Hiccup. Stoick here used to hire a few to clear some of the dragons." He casually told him.  
"Gobber!" Stoick complained.  
"What? It was in the past, Stoick. We've made peace with the beasts now- Grump, stoke the fires for me, would ya." He ordered his large "lazy lump of a dragon". The said dragon spat out a blast of fire, which hit the rim of the furnace- stoking the fires, but accidently setting the workshop on fire as well.

Gobber sighed, and pulled a well used lever that dropped water onto the flames.  
"Good lad." He muttered. Stoick turned round like it was case closed, and he was ready to go back to work.  
"No, wait, dad- there was something else. The person they were working for. They said he was raising a dragon army. Ah, what was his name..." He asked Jack, but all got was  
'Don't ask me. I wasn't paying attention to those hornless lunatics.' Hiccup was slightly taken back by this- it was the first time he'd heard Jack use a dragon curse word. Hornless was the dragon equivalent of a coward- he must really hate those trappers. Suddenly, he remembered the name of their employer.  
"Drago Bloodiest." He told his dad- wait, that didn't quite sound right.

"Drago Bloodfist." His dad whispered in horror. That was it- hold on, what? How did his dad know that?  
"You know him?" Hiccup asked. He'd never seen his dad look so worried- bar the time the Nightmare almost got him... and the time Red Death came rampaging out of its cave, were things really that bad?

He ran out of the workshop, and towards the bunker.  
"Shut the gates! Lock the stables!" He yelled, several Vikings rushed to follow his orders.  
"Wait, what?" Hiccup said, following him.  
'What's he saying?' He heard Jack querying.  
"Lock down the island. I want every dragon grounded, now!"  
'Grounded?!' Jack repeated, in disbelief- he heard that clearly enough.  
'He can't be serious?!' He said in astonishment.

"Hold on- dad, what? Why are you-" Hiccup began to ask.  
"We need to protect our own." The chief replied, before he even finished asking the question.  
"All because of this Drago person?" Hiccup asked.  
"Drago Bloodfist isn't any normal person, Hiccup. He's a ruthless killer, who'll stop at nothing, to control everything, and everyone. He destroyed almost the entire board of chiefs, because we refused to bow down to him. Only I survived!" He said it angrily, but there was an underlying sadness to his voice. Jack was stunned silent- the only survivor... he could relate to that, those words hit him hard.

"We need to prepare for war." Stoick said, grave but determined. War?! Hiccup thought. No, war was a terrible idea! How could his dad even suggest it!

"What, no. We should go to him- maybe we could try to make peace with him." Stoick turned to him.  
"War is what he wants, son. You can't negotiate with people like that." He told his stunned son.  
"Peace is over, Hiccup. We need to get ready for war." He muttered somewhat apologetically, and went off to oversee the preparations.

Hiccup just stood there- how could somebody want war? Perhaps his dad had got him all wrong. Nobody wants a war. If he only go talk to him, he felt certain he could change his mind about dragons- if could change the mind of Stoick the Vast, he could change anyone's mind. He wasn't about to stand around, and wait for war. It could be avoided. He could stop all of this before it even began. he would find a way to keep the peace.

He turned, and mounted Toothless- the ever loyal dragon was now never more than a few steps away from his side. Urging him towards the rapidly closing gates of the bunker, he heard his dad, outraged, shouting his name.  
"Hiccup!" Then Toothless flew through the narrow gap, and escaped- his voice faded into thin air.

Great, he was not going to be happy when he got back.  
'So, my fellow escapee. Where to?' He heard a casual voice drift in from the back of his mind, and watched as a white scaled dragon slid in to fly beside his Night Fury.

'Jack, what?' Hiccup wondered.  
'What? You didn't seriously think I'd stay did you? Ha, no one keep me grounded.' He said, with a hint of triumph. 'You should have seen Astrid's face when she realised she was grounded, and saw we'd escaped. It was priceless.' He chuckled, Hiccup inwardly groaned. Brilliant, now he'd actually get a punch in the face, when he got back- two, if you count the one he'd get from his dad.

'So where to?' Jack repeated.  
'North.' He replied. 'We need to find Drago, and to do that, we need to find his trappers.

Little did they know, the trappers had already made their way back to Drago, and were trying to think of any way to keep Drago from taking their lives... and at that point, a dagger was presented, with an extraordinary tale.

A tale of a dragon, who became a boy, and a dragon rider who rode a Night Fury...

... who left behind a dagger, bearing the Berk crest.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 5 - Capture  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: back as always with the next one! Hope you like this bit of drama ^^ it was pretty fun making up the dragon insults ;-P anyway please let me know what you think of it- reviews mean an awful lot- and until tommorow I'll leave you with this chapter^^**

'So what's the plan, genius.' Jack asked, even the idea of having anything to do with the trappers, that caught him earlier, put him in a foul mood.

They were scanning the ocean, having reached their old destroyed camp, only to discover they'd left. Long runs carved into the sand told them they'd left on boats, hence why they were flying across the endless expanse of ocean, looking for them.

'We find the trappers, and get captured. That way they'll lead us straight to Drago.' Hiccup explained, from the back of his Night Fury.  
'Get captured! That's a stupid idea. We can just follow them from up here.' He protested.  
'No. If we let them take us to Drago, unarmed, we can show him we mean him no harm, and we don't pose him any danger. That way he'll be more likely to listen.' Hiccup reasoned.  
'Not a good enough reason to get netted, bound and taken to the leader of those rot-scaled idiots.' Jack grumbled, Hiccup sighed.  
'If we try to follow them, and sneak in, it won't work. Something will go wrong, and well end up "netted and bound" anyway. Only this time we'd look like spies, so he'd be more likely to kill us.' Hiccup told him, thinking that if he gave further reasoning behind his idea, Jack might agree to it.

He was wrong.  
'I'm not getting tied, and caged, by those lack winged fools." He said, stubbornly.  
'Look, if you don't want to come you, don't have to .' Hiccup offered, Jack snorted.  
'Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna leave you to face chief lunatic on your own.'  
'I'm not entirely helpless, you know.' Hiccup retorted- was that how he still saw him? A weak, little Viking, that couldn't do anything on his own.

'Oh no, silly me, you're Mr big chief, with your fancy Night Fury. Who needs a silly Sky Dragon?' Jack ranted. Hiccup glared at him- really? Now? This was not the time. His people were on the verge of war. Perhaps that didn't mean too much to a dragon, but that village was everything to him.  
'You think I don't care about them too!' Jack raged. He'd forgotten he could read his mind, but suddenly found he didn't care. He was just angry- was nothing he thought private?

'I would happily die for any one of those Vikings, and you know it.' Jack reminded him, bitterly, as he had almost done just that before now.  
'So why don't you stop acting like a whining baby, and help me find the trappers.' Hiccup said, struggling to keep his anger down.  
'I'm not getting captured by those flat-teethed, clawless, half-walkers and that is final!' He practically shouted down their bond.

'You really don't like them much, do you?" Hiccup pointed out.  
'Yeah, tell you what- let's go and get captured. Then I can throw a net over your head, and see how you like it!" He suggested, angrily.

Hiccup threw his arms up in frustration.  
"Well, if that's the way you feel, then why don't you go fly off to some cosy snowy island, then?" Hiccup asked.  
'I'm not going anywhere.' Jack said, stubbornly.

Both of them were suddenly finding themselves at opposite sides of a broadening fissure.

Hiccup on one side, wondering how Jack could be so selfish as to risk the lives of his entire village, because he didn't want to do something.

Whereas, Jack was wondering how Hiccup could make him do such a thing, when there was such an obviously better alternative.

They were now both venting their stress, and worry, at the looming threat of war at each other, and Hiccup had finally had enough.

"I don't need you, you stupid reptile! Why don't you just go away, and go searching for your precious non-existant Sky Dragons- and let me sort out this problem with the village, like I always do!" He yelled.

He didn't know where the words were coming from. Little bits of minor complaints that never really bothered him before. The fact that he seemed to think he couldn't do anything without him. The fact that he left him, every year, to search for friends that weren't there. How he left him to struggle through all the problems he'd faced year after year, alone. All of that seemed to roll together into one big slab of anger.

Perhaps Hiccup should have felt terrible for saying those things, but he was too angry to care. Too angry to see the hurt that appeared in his friend's eyes, as he stopped, heartbroken, in midair.  
'Fine! -And when you're all trapped in front of this Drago madman, and he's about to kill you- don't look at me for help! Just go and save your stupid people! Not as if you ever needed me, anyway." Jack said, getting progressively sadder and sadder as he spoke.

He turned, and beat heavy wings away from him, as Hiccup seethed. He'd seen the grief he'd caused him, but he wasn't about to let himself be guilt tripped into getting rid of his anger. He had every right to be angry!

He noticed an emerald green, catlike eye was glaring at him.  
"What?!" He snapped at it, angrily. Toothless stopped in the air- he'd watched the whole thing progress, and knew it was just stress talking. Neither of them actually cared about any those things- they didn't mean any of it. Hiccup would always need Jack, and Jack would always be there for him- they were just being stupid.

Humans- the black dragon thought- always as unwilling to budge, as the rocks they lived on, and it seems it extends to part human dragons too.

He glared at his rider. He knew he still cared about his friend- he was just being annoyingly stubborn. Hiccup glared back.  
"What? It's not my fault! He's being impossible!" Toothless tilted his head, sceptically, eyes softening a little, and, suddenly, Hiccup felt the sadness he'd caused his best friend.

The Sky Dragon felt terrible- worse, perhaps, than the time he had revealed his true dragon nature to Hiccup, and thought the young viking had hated him for it. Jack had been through more than he could ever imagine, how could have said all of that to him? He didn't mean it. Not really. He guessed he'd forgotten how much he meant to the Sky Dragon- he was, almost literally, all he had. Oh gods, what had he done?

Toothless saw the shock, and guilt appear on his face. He motioned, with his head, in the direction Jack had gone, and- though they weren't bonded in the way as Hiccup was with Jack, theirs was a bond that transcended words. He found he understood the Night Fury anyway.  
"Go talk to him. Sort things out." He was saying.

Hiccup sighed, and rotated his foot, to enable Toothless to turn around. The dragon rumbled deep in his throat, satisfied with the response as, together, they went to follow their friend. Then, quite suddenly, Hiccup wasn't in the saddle anymore.

He found himself dangling in the talons of a much larger, and stronger, dragon than Toothless.

His Night Fury roared in alarm, as he watched his rider getting carried off. But more than that, without him to operate his tail, he began to fall!  
"Toothless!" Hiccup called out, as he watched his loyal friend falling... down and down, out of sight through the thick layer of clouds.

Looking round, he saw many other dragons, like the one carrying him, flying in formation around him. What was going on? Wild dragons didn't perform organised raids, and attacks!

Then he noticed something. On the biggest, front most, dragon, there stood a masked figure. Hiccup suddenly had a horrible suspicion he knew who it was.

A dragon army...

Drago Bloodfist had him captured.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 6 - The Rider  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: those boys huh? (Sigh) oh well here's the next one I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think but I'll leave you to it now and see you tommorow with the next one^^ **

He attempted to hold on to his anger, using it to block the hurt the words had caused him, but it was no use. They cut through his mind again and again.

"I don't need you."

Well, of course he didn't. He was all grown up now- he didn't need him to have his back any more. He was big, grown up, chief Viking man, he didn't need his Sky Dragon anymore... Well, perhaps he didn't need him either! He couldn't care less what he thought! So what if he was pushing him away? He liked the space. In fact- what was to say he wasn't pulling away as well?!

"Your precious, non existant friends."

His head dropped a little lower. He had lost his friends, but he had always been ok with that... because he'd had Hiccup. Now it seemed he didn't even have that. Who was he kidding. He did need him, and he would always be there for that scrawny, little Viking. Even if he didn't want him there- which, it seemed, he didn't.

He continued to wallow in his sadness... until he felt a panicked mental shout reverberate through his mind. His head snapped up. Hiccup.

He whipped round, ears upright, alert for any sound. Wingbeats; dragons, lots of them. A roar- Toothless' roar- and a yell.  
"Toothless!" What was happening out there?! His worry building, he cleared the air around him- a nifty trick air masters had- and saw a midnight black dragon falling towards the ocean. His saddle was empty.

No- Hiccup, where was he? The dragons. His head snapped up at the sky. He shut his eyes, and dove through the trust bond, into Hiccup's mind, but only to the edge of it. He saw that he was hanging from the talons of a large dragon, in the midst of a large group of them. A single stormcutter lead them, he had a human on his back, but the figure was masked, and armoured, so there was no way to see their intent. Two words appeared in Hiccup's mind: Drago Bloodfist. His eyes snapped open.

No- he'd been captured! Forget anything he ever said about leaving him to his mercy- he needed to save him! But then a thought from Hiccup made him hesitate. It was a thought of his riderless dragon.

Jack turned to look at the Night Fury again- he was very near to the ground, and very far away, but, somehow, their eyes locked,  
"Go! Save him!" They screamed to the white dragon. "Go!" Jack nodded, but before he left, he created a frozen plateau, with a heap of thick snow on top, for Toothless to land on. Satisfied the dragon would be okay, he turned, and tore after the kidnapping dragons- leaving a trail of ice on the water, so that the Night Fury could follow.

He saw which one had Hiccup, instantly. He looked uninjured- relief flooded through him. He almost roared to him, but then realised Drago would be alerted to his presense too. So, instead, he hid himself from the view of the rider, by flying directly beneath a nearby Nightmare. His wings hung out, but the main bulk of him was hidden, so, with a bit of luck, he should be alright.

He reached out across the bond.  
'Hiccup...' He whispered.  
'Jack!' He sort of whisper shouted back. Relief filling his mind, only to have it darkened by shame. 'I thought you'd leave me.' He said, guiltily.  
'No. I'd never do that.' Jack told him, and they both knew it was true.  
'I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't-' Hiccup began.  
'Mean it?' Jack smirked. 'course you didn't.' He didnt need to hear the explanation- when you're minds are linked, there's some things you just don't need to say... you just know. Funny how so few words could mend what they thought to be a big rift between them.

Their friendship resolved, they could now worry about the current situation.

'What about Toothless?' Hiccup asked.  
'He's fine. I gave him a soft landing, and a trail to follow.' Jack silently noted how he'd thought of Toothless, before himself, and smiled inwardly- he was a lot like him that way.  
'Now we need to find a way to get you free.' He said, puzzling over a way to release him from the dragon's claws, and get him away safely.

'No- hold on.' Hiccup stopped him. 'If this is Drago...'  
'Then we need to get away, as fast as possible.' Jack finished.  
'No, then this is my chance to talk to him.' Hiccup corrected. Jack scowled, he knew he was going to say something like that, but there was one thing he didn't understand.  
'How do you know it's him?' Jack asked.  
'Er, dragon army.' Hiccup said, as though it were obvious. 'How many other dragon riding people are there?' He continued, but as he said it, they both realised there was someone else this masked figure could be.

The rider who destroyed the trapper's base, they both thought.  
'But, then, why would they capture me? I'm on their side.' Hiccup thought.  
'Yeah, but do they know that?' Jack pointed out.

They reached a towering rocky mountain, but rather than veering to avoid it, the procession of dragons headed straight for it. Confusion filled their minds for a while, before they eventually noticed a spilt in the mountain- big enough for all of the dragons to fit through.  
'I never even knew that was there.' Jack marvelled, he'd flown past here loads of times, and never noticed it before.  
'Er, what now?' Hiccup asked, Jack knew what he meant- what was he going to do now, he couldn't do anything without the rider seeing him.

He wasn't sure, at first. He thought for a while, then decided.  
'I'll get captured as a second rider.' Hiccup was shocked.  
'But, you said that was-'  
'a terrible idea?' Jack finished. 'Well, maybe, but it's your plan.' He didn't finish the rest of what he was going to say, he trusted that his plan would work, because he trusted him- and also, he could say "I told you so" if things went wrong. Hiccup nodded, before realising Jack couldn't see him. the hidden dragon chuckled silently, at that.

The collection of dragons flew through a some kind of tunnel, which led into the mountain. A large cavern opened up in the mountain, and it was in here the dragon dropped Hiccup. He looked up, and suddenly found himself surrounded by dragons of every size, and shape. It was a pretty impressive, and intimidating, sight.

Anyone else would panic, but Hiccup stayed calm- they wouldn't attack unless he gave them a reason to.

A second figure dropped down from another dragon that flew by, landing, crouched, nearby- Jack, in his more familiar shape of a boy.  
"Okay, so where..." He began out loud."...whoa." He finished, as he took in the cavern. "Erm, where's the rider person?" He asked. It was then Hiccup realised, he didn't know. He looked around- no sign of of the person anywhere. It looked like they were watching to see what they'd do next.

They backed up against each other. One bold dragon starting to barge straight up to them but a strong glare from Jack made it back off. They circled back to back.  
"Your call." Jack said, Hiccup was surprised. Normally, he'd be doing something to protect him by now, or at least coming up with a plan- then he realised, he was letting him have the opportunity to tackle this without him. Hiccup thought- okay, so, surrounded by a load of dragons, with only one of my own, what can I do?

Suddenly, he was regretting saying he could solve his problems without him.  
"Are they saying anything?" He muttered quietly so the rider couldn't hear, remembering Jack could speak with his fellow dragons. He went silent for a few seconds.  
"Some of them are curious, others are waiting." He reported.  
"For what?" Hiccup asked.  
"For their leader to pass judgement on us." He replied.  
"Right, that'll be the rider, then." Hiccup decided.  
"Do you want me to ask them anything?" Jack asked, Hiccup could feel how weird it was for him to be asking for orders- he never did as he was told normally, but that's a life or death situation for you. Hiccup thought about it.  
"No. If the rider's still here, and they hear you speaking dragon, I don't think they'll take it well." He decided.  
"Oh, they're here, alright- I can smell them." If any other teenager would have asked that they'd have been shipped of for madness, but Jack still had some of his dragony senses, even as a human.

"So what's the plan?" Jack queried.  
"Um..." Hiccup thought.

He heard a distant roaring, that suddenly grew, and a smaller, more familiar, dragon was dropped into the cavern, by two larger ones.

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran straight to him, while Jack kept an eye on the dragons. "Are you okay, bud?" He fussed. Toothless just rubbed his head against him, glad he was okay, before a figure stepped out from the ring of dragons, and he suddenly crouched- alert and ready to protect his friends, should the need arise. Jack fought the urge step in front of Hiccup protectively, as Toothless was doing, he knew he could do this.

"Err, are you him?" Hiccup began. "Drago Bloodfist?" He asked, the rider said nothing, but swung a large, wooden staff, and slammed it into the ground. A silent rattling filled the air (Hiccup only heard it through Jack's ears) and the dragons surrounding opened their jaws, filling them with fire. The three friends moved closer together, but no attack was made. It seemed the person just wanted some light, but all the fire made Jack uncomfortable.

The rider made their way towards Hiccup, since he was at the front of the group, but the way they did so was weird. They crawled forwards in a dragon like way- like they thought they were one. Jack watched, confused by this behaviour, but also on edge as they got closer, and closer, to Hiccup.

Toothless pulled forwards to defend his friend, but the rider lifted a hand, and performed some kind of hand signal. The Night Fury rolled over, docile as a Gronkle with dragon nip.

Jack tensed- who was this person who knew dragon secrets? He glared at them, rather dragon like himself, and lowered into a crouch as she got closer to his friend, with complete disregard to personal space. Only a silent message from Hiccup, telling him to stay put, stopped him from taking action.  
Then, suddenly, the person stopped and gasped.  
"Hiccup?" They muttered, backing off, slowly, in disbelief.

Jack relaxed a little, but at the same time he felt confused- did Hiccup know this person? But Hiccup looked, and felt, just as confused as he did.

The rider took off their helmet, to reveal a woman's face- not Drago then. It looked like this was their mystery dragon rider.

"Could it be? ...After all these years..." She said, staring at him like he were a ghost she hardly dared believe was actually standing in front of her.  
"Should I know you?" Hiccup asked, because Jack could tell he couldn't remember ever seeing her face before. But the way she looked at him... he obviously meant a lot to her, somehow.

"No..." She said, looking slightly ashamed, and disappointed with that fact. "You were only a babe." She continued. Someone from when he was a baby- a family friend, perhaps? Jack thought, he could see Hiccup staring at her, unsure of what to make of this strange dragon woman, who claimed to know him. Actually, watching both of them...

Jack's eyes flicked back and forth between them, and began to pick out similarities between them. Tiny, almost invisible, things only a dragon would notice-.

Then, as the possibility occurred to him- that Hiccup could be related to the rider- she spoke again.

The words that followed, would change Hiccup's life.

"But a mother never forgets."


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Friend - Chapter 7 - Dragon Sanctuary

**Authors note: can I just say how amazing all you guys are? I can't believe how much feedback Im getting! Seriously thanks so much I hope I continue I make you laugh smile and cry with the rest of it^^ next chapter tommorow as always see you then! ^^**

Jack followed through the tunnel behind Hiccup, listening to the endless stream of questions that came from ahead.  
"You're my mother?! Where are you going? You're just gonna say that and run off? I have questions!" Hiccup rambled.

'You don't say.' Jack thought, luckily, Hiccup didn't hear it. Jack had distanced himself from Hiccup's mind, to escape the wild chaos and confusion there. The questions would only be settled by answers, and Jack didn't have any, so he'd have to ask on, until his mother decided to talk- which didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

Jack looked back, and shared a look of exasperation with the following black scaled dragon- all the questions were making their ears ache. But, other than the occasion "This way..." or "Come. Come..." Hiccup's mother didn't say anything. Whatever she was leading them had better be good, because Hiccup was fit to burst with all his unanswered questions.  
"What happened? Where have been all this time? Did you even think about me? Why didn't you come back- uh." He grunted, as he tried, and failed, to pull himself up a large slope, the older woman had scaled with ease.

Jack slipped past him, and leapt up as skilfully as Hiccup's mother had. Hiccup himself still struggled at the bottom- leaping for the top, and missing every time. Jack looked at the black dragon trapped behind Hiccup.  
"You push, I'll pull?" He asked.

Toothless used his broad head to lift Hiccup, awkwardly, up the slope, whilst Jack grabbed his arms, and pulled him over the top. Hiccup rolled forwards, then came up again- completely unfazed- and went after his mother again, without so much as a second glance to his helpers, who were staring annoyed at his retreating back.

Toothless grumbled quietly, as Jack muttered.  
"Your welcome." Rolling his eyes, before he followed, Toothless hot at his heels.

They spied sunlight up ahead, as they neared the tunnel's end.  
"What have you been doing all this..." Hiccup's voice trailed off, as an incredible sight met his eyes. Jack pushed him aside gently, to see what was so impressive, and found himself also staring.  
'Wow.' He thought.

A huge, open space met his eyes. It must have been hidden, or else disguised so few would take notice of it, because he never even knew it was there- but there it was. It must have been a valley of some sort, because at either side of the space were towering ice structures- like the one they saw had destroyed the trappers base. But this ice looked less dangerous, more homely, and was covered in holes, and ledges, on which many dragons perched on, or hid in.

That was the other thing truly amazing about the place- the dragons.  
Jack had never seen so many- and that was saying something. Hundreds of them appeared to be nesting in the ice, flying around the area, coming to inspect the new arrivals. Dragons everywhere, doing every manor of activity possible, of all size and shape. If they stopped to name the species, they'd still be there when it was dark- but they were all joined together. One united group.

Even as they watched, a group of at least two hundred of them took off, and circled a kind of natural pillar in the ground. All of them ranging with colour, size, age and species, without regard to either.

It was quite a sight to behold.

Hiccup's voice brought him back to their current situation.  
"This is where you've been, all this time." He marvelled. Jack turned to see she had climbed up onto her Stormcutter, who was hanging, almost bat like, from a rocky wall- one of few not covered in ice. To see her sons reaction, no doubt, to her life's work. She nodded, watching him with a kind of excited curiosity- eagerly awaiting his verdict.  
Hiccup then turned to have another look at the huge valley, it wasn't any less impresssive the second time.

As he looked, Jack saw her tap the side of her dragon, gently. He held out a wing for her to hook her staff onto, so she could get down, but at the same time, he held out another wing underneath her, in case she fell. He obviously cared for his companion a lot, Jack thought.

He subtly grabbed Hiccup's attention with a mental nudge, alerting him that she was now approaching them. Hiccup turned to meet her, wonder still etched across his eyes.  
"Do you like it?" She asked, excited to see what he thought of it. She edged across to him, almost reluctantly, but again, she was rather dragon like in her movements. Just how long had she been out here, Jack wondered.  
"I don't have the words." Hiccup answered, truthfully- there wasn't any that seemed to sum up the sheer scale, and incredibleness, of the whole thing- she seemed happy with that.

"Amazing, incredible, unbelievable?" Jack suggested out loud, only then did Hiccup actually register that he was there.  
"Oh, right. Mom, this is Jack. Jack, this is... my mom." Hiccup introduced, Jack could feel how excited he was to be able to say those two words, but at the same time, how strange it was- like he was still struggling to believe his mother was actually there in front of him.

Jack grinned at the dragon rider. "Hi. Nice, erm..whatever this place is." He said, subtly asking what it was.  
"This is my dragon sanctuary." She an announced, proudly. "A safe haven for all dragons." She began walking them through it.

Jack saw many older dragons rested in the ice caves- they didn't catch his attention much, but the babies, dotted here and there, sure did.

Constantly busy with their endless games- squabbling with each other, play fighting, attempting to fly, and now added to the list, coming to annoy the new people.  
A couple of them mobbed Toothless, who seemed a little overwhelmed, like:  
"Attack of the hatchlings! Help!" Valka's Stormcutter came up behind him, and spooked the kids off with a roar, before looking at Toothless smugly- saying:  
"That's how you do it... You're welcome."

A bunch of them surrounded Jack, completely avoiding Hiccup and Valka, but then he smelled more interesting than they did. He didn't mind them, they were quite fun actually, and he loved their endless energy- ten generations of hatchlings and he still never got bored of them- still, Hiccup was pulling quite far ahead of him, he should probably scare them off or something, like the Stormcutter had.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the four winged dragon himself, making his towards him to spook his mini mob, but Jack had it under control- he had his own way of dealing with kids. A better way- if he did say so himself.

Bending down through the blur of scales, and excitable eyes, he picked up a rock. It had been lying by some dragon nip, and reeked of the stuff. He tossed it around a bit, to grab their attention, and get them excited. It was working. Their eyes grew bigger- he could tell what they were thinking: playtime. He threw the round rock away, so that it landed on a steady slope. All the baby's eyes turned to it, and they ran after it- tripping over each other, and their own feet, as they raced towards the stone, that now picked up a bit of speed, as it rolled away from them.

Jack looked at the Stormcutter, half mimicking his "that's how you do it" expression. The dragon looked mildly impressed, annoyed and disappointed all at once- annoyed seemed to be the biggest one, apparently he had that effect on people, or so Hiccup said, he just took it as a compliment. He gave a somewhat mocking bow, and grinned at the Stormcutter, who snorted and turned away from him- disapproval clear in the way he did it.

His regal stature told the Sky Dragon he had immediately labelled him as "immature" or a "youngster". Apparently, he had something against that, but Jack decided not to take it as an insult- it was true, anyway. Besides, he worked hard to stay young at heart- he didn't think that was a bad thing- oh well, some dragons, you just can't win with.

He caught up with the Valka and Hiccup. The mother had been filling her son in on what she'd been doing at the academy- and although there probably was a lot to tell, she didn't actually say that much. Then again, he supposed, it had been so long since she had talked, it was a miricle she was talking at all.

Anyway, from what he'd heard, she'd had all manor of dragons pass through, or stay in, the sanctuary, over the years, and he couldnt help but ask.  
"Have you seen any Sky Dragons?" He asked, Hiccup immediately picked up on his trail of thought, and the both looked, with disguised hope, at Valka.

"Sky Dragons?" She repeated. "Haven't heard about them in a long time. Dragons that fly so high they touch the sun, and that could bend the elements to their will... I always discounted them as myths. One story I heard, even said they could turn into humans." She recalled. Jack couldn't help but be mildly disappointed, and annoyed, by this- myths? Is that all his friends were going to be remembered as? Mere stories to be told to gullible children, by disbelieving adults?!

Hiccup replied to save him from having to respond. "Dragons that can turn into humans? Imagine that." He said, looking at the dragon who had turned into a human.

Jack couldn't help but grin at the comment.  
'Yeah, imagine.' He thought. You know what, perhaps it wasn't a bad thing the Sky Dragons would be remembered as myths. There was something nice about the idea that Vikings, for years to come, would tell their wide eyed children about the incredible human dragons. He decided it was a good way to be remembered. As magical stories.

Besides, Hiccup knew better, he knew better, and the whole of Berk knew better- that was good enough for now. It was irritating, though, that his best friend's mum thought he didn't exist.

Hiccup didn't bother to ask about Night Furys, his mother had already said during her examination of Toothless (which he'd missed during the attack of the youngsters) that she thought he may he the last of his kind.  
"So where are we going?" Hiccup asked, as she carried on forwards, leading them further into the heart of the sanctuary. They were approaching the edge of a big drop.  
"I want to show you something." She said, grinning excitably at the boys, like she about to disclose a big, impressive secret.

They reached the edge of the drop, just as she announced .  
"The great Bewilderbeast."


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 8 - The Alpha  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: so I'm back with more Im so glad you're all enjoying it^^ I hope you like this one. Please review^^ I'm out of things to say now hehe so I guess I'll see you tommorow with the next chapter then!**

They looked off the drop- a dragon was there. He'd say it was huge, or giant, or whatever, but none of those words seemed to cut it.

It was more of a scaly mountain, than a dragon- it was that big.

But, for such a big creature, it didn't seem dangerous. It exerted an air of supreme power, only a creature that size could create, but it also had an air of serene calm, and majesty, about him. The words "gentle giant" almost sprung to mind- except that it was still a hugely powerful, heavily armed ginormous dragon.

He was an Alpha. The leader of the dragons in that area.

Both Hiccup and Jack stared, awestruck, at this mighty beast. The great dragon seemed to sense their presence, and turned his head towards them.

Valka bowed, showing respect to the great leader. The Alpha's eyes briefly accepted this, before he turned his attention to the new arrivals. Toothless couldn't meet the alpha's gaze, and bent his head in typical respect, and submission, to the alpha- he knew his superior when he saw him. Again, the dragon accepted this with a simple blink. Then turned to the hidden dragon in their midst.

Jack felt he should probably bow too- dragon or no, the Alpha deserved respect. But some rebellious part of him thought that he wasn't entirely dragon, so he shouldn't entirely bow, as a dragon would- plus, he had stubbornness issues when it came to bowing down to others. So he bowed his head, rather than his back, meeting the eyes that were only a few shades different from his own.

He felt a great and powerful mind of unimaginable size, and wisdom, envelope his own. The Alpha's mind was so vast, so strong, Jack could only marvel at the expanse of it, and try not to lose himself amongst it's thoughts.

As he looked into the Alpha's mind, he could the strength of it. If he so wished, he knew, this dragon could impose his will on any, or all, of the dragons under his command... but he didn't. He respected the freedom of all the individual dragons, and set himself up as their protector, rather than their controller. He had that power, but chose not to use it- and for that reason, Jack found himself respecting the mighty dragon even more.

Jack spoke to him in his mind, in the same way he would with Hiccup, but Hiccup's mind paled in comparison to this.  
'It's an honour to be here.' Jack said. Normally, he wasn't one for speaking of nobility, or honour, and he definately never normally spoke with such deference to anyone- even Stoick. But the Alpha was definitely deserving of his respect. He heard the giant, white dragon's voice reverberate through his mind, strong and deep.  
'You are most welcome, Sky Dragon." He said- no doubt hearing the human name of his kind, which he prefered, in his background thoughts. Yours is a great burden you carry... But, maybe... it is not so heavy as you think.' He told him.

Jack couldn't help but wonder if those large, intelligent eyes could see more than just what was in front of him, it felt like he could see straight into his being. But, what did he mean by that?

The heavy burden had to be his loneliness, as the last of his kind... so... did that mean...

Jack didn't finish the thought, but rather let the hope grow within him. The great Alpha bowed his head back, returning the respect, to the last of the Sky Dragons.

He felt his presence retreating, as he switching his eyes away from him.  
'What did he say?' He heard Hiccup asking, and realised he mustn't have heard any of it- the Alpha had kept it between them. Before Jack could answer, the Alpha turned its all knowing gaze onto Hiccup.

Jack blinked, as though coming back from another world- which wasn't that far from what happened. He noticed Valka's attention seemed to be torn between him, and Hiccup. Curiosity, to see what the Alpha would make of her child; and shock, that the Alpha- who bowed to no other creature- had done so, to a child.

The Alpha appeared to be satisfied with the young Viking, and blew a fine mist of icy spray at the boy. With that, Valka turned her full attention to her son, and laughed, softly.  
"He likes ya." She informed him.

Jack chuckled with silent amusement, as he saw Hiccup's hair stuck up at odd angles, and covered in white ice.  
'Stop stealing my hair.' He chuckled. Hiccup rubbed the snow out of his hair, and smiled at Jack's comment.

The Sky Dragon heard the Alpha's booming voice in his mind again, but without his penetrating gaze, the voice was no more overwhelming than Hiccup's. He also appeared to be chuckling- mild amusement floating through his mind.  
'Tell your bonded to relax. He thinks of too much for his age.' The dragon said. Jack happily relayed the message to his, still in awe, companion. Hiccup looked at him, confused.  
"Alpha's words, not mine." He promised. Hiccup shook his head, looking at his mother who had gone to help a blind, rescued Hobblegrunt, that had come to seek her aid. This- all of this... it was just so much to take in.

"You know what? He's right." Jack thought to him. Hiccup looked at his friend, suspiciously, as he noticed a hidden idea being formed in Jack's head. "You need some playtime." He finished, and ran off. Following the embankment round the great white dragon (that wasn't himself) and jumped off a ledge. He vanished from sight, but Hiccup saw a white dragon- much smaller than the Alpha- fly off in his place. What was he up to, he wondered.

For a while, he just watched the sanctuary- there was no shortage of interesting activities to look at. Before long, he heard his mother speaking to him.  
"Where's your friend gone?" She asked, having finished sorting out the Hobblegrunt, and noticed the absence of her son's friend.  
"Oh, ah... he's probably... just gone, wandering off." He told her, awkwardly. He didn't want to lie to her- but what could he say, that would be believable. Then it hit him, he'd use the same story Jack used, when he arrived on Berk, all that time ago.

"He travels a lot, likes to wander round- he's probably just gone to look at the dragons. He knows quite a lot about them, actually- you know he learnt about them, when he was living in the wilderness- when he was travelling- he still often goes wandering a lot, so he's probably okay. I mean there's not that many scrapes he can get into in a few minutes, right- besides, he knows how to deal dragons, you know, from when he... wandering." He concluded, lamely. Perhaps it was ridiculously over worded, but he couldnt help it- he was nervous. Even though he wasnt lying, it still felt untruthful.

Luckily, his mother didnt seem to think it odd- then again, she hadn't lived with him to know when he was hiding something, Astrid would be right onto him by now.

'Sheesh, why don't you go ahead, and tell her my whole life story?' Jack commented, sarcastically, in the privacy of their minds.  
'Shut up.' Hiccup complained, reproachfully. 'Get yourself over here, before she gets even more suspicious!' He semi-commanded his friend.  
'You didn't listen to a word the alpha said, did you?' He teased, Hiccup made to reply, but he broke in again. 'Alright, I'm coming.' He reassured him. 'And you say I worry over you too much." He muttered.  
'I heard that.' Hiccup pointed out.  
'You were meant to.' Came the singsong response. Hiccup inwardly groaned, but surely enough, the white haired boy soon came into view. (actually, he more popped up from the middle of nowhere, right behind Toothless- spooking the black dragon, so that he jumped like a terrified cat).

"Ah, Jack! There you are! We were just wondering where you were!" Hiccup overemphasised, Jack looked at him.  
'Overdoing it. Just a little bit." He commented in his head. Outwardly, though, he said.  
"Cool, cos I got something I wanna show you." He announced. Valka looked intrigued, as Jack led the way across the sanctuary.

Hiccup tried to marvel the valley, and keep up at the same time- but found it was almost impossible.  
"Hey, slow down! I want a good look." He complained. His mother- who had long since overtaken him- came up to him ,and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.  
"Come on." She urged, impatiently. "I haven't had a surprise for years!" She told him, looking thoroughly excited at the prospect. Hiccup grinned.  
"Yes mom." He said, savouring the words, as he picked up his pace.

But, apparently it still wasn't fast enough for Toothless, who slammed them with his large, flat head. They landed on his back, getting an unexpected lift.

Hiccup lay, dazed and grinning, on his back. His mother laughing beside him. He couldn't help but stare a little- how long had he been dreaming of a sight like that? Valka met his gaze, and he found himself laughing along with her- until their ride stopped.

They pitched forwards onto the ground, but it wasn't as hard as he was expecting. It was somewhat soft, cold and... white?

He looked up, hearing his mother whisper  
"Wow." in amazement.

"Wow" was right, because there, in front of there eyes, Jack had created their own, personal, winter wonderland.

Right in the middle of spring.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 9 - Dragon Games  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: here's the next one^^ a bit of fun for you- hope you like it! :-D please review and I'll see you tommorow with chapter 10!**

It was amazing- and that was even after seeing the sanctuary. He'd seen Jack make many icy wonderlands like this before now, but this one was something else.

The snow on the floor rose and fell across the rolling, uneven floor, like a great ocean around them. But what really made the scene was the ice.

The great green ice of the Alpha covered the walls of the huge, open area, just like in the main part of the sanctuary, but this ice had been stunningly decorated.

Thousands of thousands of tiny frost crystals glittered across the frozen surface. As Hiccup turned his head to admire them, a kaleidoscope of colours flitted across each individual crystal, and if he let his gaze relax a little, they all merged together, into several arcing rainbows.

Hiccup noticed his mother was also admiring the incredible feat, and Toothless was completely taken in by it. His big green eyes wide and round, as he stared at the sparkling wall with the wonder look of "Shiny..." written across his slack jawed face. This was taking the shiny shield to a whole new level- Hiccup didn't know how he was going to tear his friend away from it.

He turned to the creator of the scene, he was wearing a look of smug satisfaction on his face, and smiling with amusement at Toothless' gormless wonder.  
"Surprise." He grinned.

Valka finally came back to the here and now, and turned to him, wondrously.  
"How...?" She marvelled, Jack smirked.  
"The Alpha isn't the only the only dragon who knows how to make a bit of ice, you know." He commented. Valka just assumed he was talking about some dragon accomplice, but Hiccup saw the words for what they were- complete and utter showing off, with a hint of failed modesty thrown in there too.

Cloudjumper had followed them in by now, and was gazing far more regally at the ice than Toothless- who wasn't even bothering to close his dropping jaw.

"Alright, so what are we, really, here for?" Hiccup asked- judging from the sudden contained buzz, and devilish grin from his Sky Dragon, he'd read him right. Jack was practically bouncing off the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Inspiration from a bunch of little kids I met earlier. We need some playtime." He grinned, hopping up onto Toothless.  
'Aww... flying on the Night Fury. Doesn't this take you back.' He teased. Normally, he'd just take flight himself, but with Valka around- and him not wanting to give her a heart attack- he'd realised he'd have to go the old way.

Hiccup grinned, and clambered up behind him. Valka followed suite, mounting Cloudjumper.  
'No getting Toothless to do anything this time.' Hiccup warned.  
'No.' Jack said, in a way which told Hiccup he'd found a loophole. 'Anything Mr Stormseeker wants to do himself, will be entirely up to him.' To Toothless, that was unspoken challenge. He launched himself fiercely up into the air, climbing- near vertically- to a decent flying height. Hiccup had come to expect and enjoy such tricks- especially with Jack around- so this time, he was whooping with him, and not yelping with shock, as they sped through the air.

Cloudjumper was looking rather self contradicted- he would never allow himself to take part in something named so childishly named as "playtime", but, on the other hand, he didn't want to disobey his rider. So, reluctantly, he flapped his dual set of wings, and took to the air.

Quite unexpectedly, a large number of, seemingly spectating, dragons, took flight with them.

Hiccup shot his passenger a look.  
"I may have invited a few friends." He admitted, grinning. Hiccup shook his head- he knew Jack was well connected, with the many generations of dragons he'd looked after, and played with, on the breeding island, over the years.

The dragons kept coming. Just how many dragons did he know?

He looked again at his friend, who also looked surprised by the turn out. "Who, probably, also invited their friends." He added, looking a the many winged reptiles, filling the air around them. It was a good job it was such a big airspace.  
'Excuse me...' He heard Jack mutter in his head, and he saw a blur out of the corner of his eye. He'd jumped off. Of course he had. Same old show off, he thought. Luckily, the multitude of dragons in the air screened Jack from the view of Valka, enough to let him change.

Pretty soon, a long winged, white dragon added to their numbers.  
"Alright, everyone- Chase Pass!" Jack shouted out to the assembled crowd of dragons. It was so weird, Hiccup thought. He knew what he was saying- he could hear the words in his mind- but what came in through his ears, was a bunch roars, and dragon noises. Chase Pass? Hiccup thought. What, in Odin's name, was Chase Pass? He'd never played it before? What were you supposed to do? He waited for an explanation of the aims and rules.  
"Ok, I'm the chaser- GO!" He yelled.

Wait, what?! Hiccup thought- what was he supposed to do? He tried to reach to ask Jack, but the air turned into winged madness, making impossible for him to concentrate.

Toothless apparently had no idea either, because as the dragons flung themselves into aerial disarray, he'd hovered there- confused. But, eventually, he decided to follow suite, and start flying like a lunatic, hoping he was doing it right.

Suddenly, a bunch of dragons cried out in alarm, and started flying away from something. They were heading in the exact opposite direction to Hiccup and Toothless, straight towards them. They realised, too late, they were getting chased by something. A dragon suddenly loomed, out of the chaos, at them.

Hiccup yelped in alarm, as Toothless dived- narrowly avoiding the oncoming dragon. What was going on? Was that dragon rogue? Was the game to tear each other to shreds? He thought, completely lost. Then, he looked down, to watch some of the players, and realised something.

The dragons were all looping and diving, to avoid one particular dragon. As he watched, the chaser managed to hit one of the fleeing dragons- that dragon then turned on its brethren, and the dragons started avoided that one instead. The original chaser was now flying alongside the others, as if nothing had ever happened. What...? Hiccup thought- and then it clicked.

Tag. The dragons were playing tag. Hiccup almost laughed with this startling realisation, except for the fact the escaping bunch was coming their way again. This time he knew what was coming.  
"Look out!" He yelled, as he leaned into a roll. They dodged the chaser, who managed to pass their role onto another dragon. Chase Pass- of course! This time Hiccup did laugh- aerial tag! This was going to be awesome. He put a greater distance between him and the chaser, but things were a little easy. There were that many dragons, they hardly ever saw any action.

He'd forgot Jack could read his mind- and should have learned by now, to be careful what he wished for.

He heard a familiar roar sounding across the air.  
"All Flameskins are now chasers!" He informed.

Flameskins... flaming skin... Montrous Nightmares?! Hiccup thought- was he mad?! There were at least twenty to thirty Nightmares, in their group of around one hundred!

The airspace became turmoil. Hiccup could no longer tell who was fleeing, and who was chasing anymore. It was madness! He just started avoiding every dragon they came across.

At one point they ended up on a collision course with a Changewing- they both yelled in alarm, as they spotted each other, and zipped away immediately. Hiccup laughed, as he realised- they'd both thought they were chasers, but neither of them were.

They enjoyed being on the defensive, but, inevitably, Toothless got tagged, and Hiccup got the feeling his dragon enjoyed it a little too much. Diving down at hiding dragons, who thought they were safe beneath a layer of cloud. Zooming after the dragons that fled, panicked, from his presence- and chuckling, almost evilly, as he did so.

Eventually, the energy in the air died down. Dragons got tired, and couldn't keep up the energy to play anymore. He heard Jack's roar again. The Sky Dragon was a master at the game, not once, in all the game, had he been touched, flitting in and out of Hiccup's sight at random intervals- then again, Hiccup thought, he had been playing this for centuries.  
"Alright, lets finish Chase Pass!" He announced. "That's enough for today!"

Ha, Hiccup thought, yeah right. He knew Jack- no way would he ever stop playing a game. He was the first to start, and the last to stop. He was just saying that to get rid of the ones who'd had enough.

Hiccup was right- many of the dragons flew down to rest, but a few stayed behind, demanding more.  
"Alright, you want a challenge!" He asked, the remaining dragons met this with great excitement, Hiccup and Toothless included. Jack grinned his dragony grin.  
"Ok then- first to tag me gets official Stormseeker status." He challenged. Wait, did that mean Jack himself was a Stormseeker? It wouldn't surprise him- he could so imagine Jack throwing himself into a hurricane, just for the thrill of it.

All the dragons that were left- a good thirty, or forty, of them- leapt after the Sky Dragon, but he wasn't named that for nothing.

He cut through the air with astonishing ease. Weaving though the persuing dragons like they were no more than inanimate rocks in his path. Hiccup watched the others failed attempts, judging his moment, before he flew Toothless in for an attempt of their own. They used the old swoop up from underneath them trick, but Jack saw it coming a mile off. He easily avoided the attack, and snapped Toothless' tail shut as he did so- what was it about doing that, that was so appealing?

Hiccup realised why they'd failed- Jack could sense Hiccup's presence, in the same way Hiccup could his. So, as long as Hiccup was there, neither he nor Toothless stood a chance of getting anywhere near him- and he was the only one smart enough to pose any considerable threat to Jack's challenge. But, he was also smart enough to overcome that problem.

"Alright, Toothless, you remember what we've been practicing?" The Night Fury's eyes widened, as Hiccup led him into a wide turn, above and behind Jack, pulling a lever on his saddle. He slowly slid his foot out of the tail mechanism... and prepared to jump.

Jack was having the time of his life. Not one of the dragons got anywhere near him... well, not unless he let them. It was fun watching their disappointed expression, as they thought they'd finally got him, only to miss at the last minute. It wasn't mean, most of them were just happy they got so close. Hiccup's attempt was almost laughable. The boy's mind shone was like a beacon- he had no element of surprise, no way of getting near enough.

He dodged an approaching Nadder, and let himself wonder where Hiccup was. He felt him hovering a good distance away from him- probably trying to fool him into thinking they'd given up, or else building up some speed for a long distance pass. Ha, he could see straight through- WHOA!

A dragon came out of nowhere, straight from above him. He tried to dodge, but too dragon slapped him with a big, black wing.

No way...

He looked up, and saw the gurgling, happy face of Toothless staring back.

But... Hiccup was... He looked, and saw him riding on the back of a Timberjack.

How had he got there? No idea, but that tricksy, little Viking!

He grinned. You could say what you like about him. He might be skinny, weak, have stupid braids in his hair, stutter and say "er" a lot, have one leg... (he noticed Hiccup's mild annoyance in the back of his mind, and deliberately continued)... put a stupid mask helmet on sometimes, wear enough leather to give a yak a heart attack, have way too many pockets half of which don't do anything, and talk with his hands a lot... but he was a smart one. He finished.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and slapped a hand to his head, as he slid back onto Toothless, but Jack could tell he was smiling underneath his hand.

He thanked his temporary transport on the way.  
'So you finally got that fancy tail working.' Jack noticed.  
"Yeah, quite a while back." Hiccup replied. "Now get back on here, before my mum notices you're gone." He told him. Jack chuckled a little, and slipped into the smaller form of the white haired boy Hiccup was more familiar with.

He landed, nimbly, on his feet, before settling into a seated position behind Hiccup, who turned to him in annoyance.  
"And what do you mean, talk with my hands a lot?" He demanded. Jack grinned.  
"I mean this: talking with your hands a lot." He repeated, exactly mimicking Hiccup's various hand movements, as he spoke.

Hiccup turned his head, mildly embarrassed.  
"Shut up." He muttered, unable to hide a grin.  
"Not a chance." Jack muttered, also grinning, as they flew down to land by Cloudjumper.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 10 - Storm vs Sky  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: okay I'm really tired so I'll make this short^^ hope you enjoy the chapter, please a review and I will see you all tommorow with a bit of Cloudjumper POV.^^ I wasn't joking when I said this would be short:-) later!**

They landed to be greeted by an enthusiastic Valka.  
"Oh, that was incredible! I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Cloudjumper gave a sort of rumbling cough behind her.  
"Except when I'm flying with you, Cloudjumper." She amended.

The Stormcutter raised his head, satisfied by this answer, and began to walk off, sensing that his rider and her son would want some time alone. The other two dragons accompanied him- one of them still in human form.

Hiccup shared a secretive look with his mother. She'd seen the little trick he'd pulled up in the air a few moments ago, and was astonished by it.

Hiccup saw Jack look back and notice their little secret sharing expressions, and his eyes narrowed, but he continued walking. Valka followed his gaze to the white haired boy.  
"Will he be okay with the dragons?" Valka asked. "I'm not being rude, am I?" She wondered.  
"No, he'll be fine. He has a thing for dragons. We both do." Hiccup reassured her, she smiled at him. Hiccup was still drinking in the fact that she was here, in front of him- and she was doing the same.  
"I'm sorry I left you..." Valka began.  
"It's alright." Hiccup said, and the strange thing was, he meant it.

For a long time, he'd been upset, even angered, at his mothers absence, and had come up with a thousand things to yell at her, if they ever met. But now, he didn't care about any of that. All that mattered, was that she was here. "I just have so many questions. That's all." He told her.  
"Like what?" She queried, and Hiccup smiled. Finally, he'd get some answers.

Jack narrowed their bond. He figured Hiccup would want some "privacy" (as he so gently put it earlier). He needed the opportunity to talk alone with his mum, to sort out a few things. But Jack couldn't help but notice the twinkly secret eyes they'd gave each other, as he'd walked off. Like they'd just shared a secret right under his nose, and he hadn't even seen it. Oh well. Perhaps Hiccup did have some fancy new secret- he'd pester it out of him sooner or later. For now, though, he'd leave him to his mother.

He didn't mind leaving them behind. Besides, it wasn't as if he was alone. He still had the two dragons, who'd left with him. Speaking of them, Jack had noticed that one didn't seem to have grasped the whole concept of "playtime".

Once they rounded a corner- out of sight of the Vikings- Jack switched into his original dragon shape, so he could talk with the slightly larger dragon. He didn't so much as blink at the transformation- dragons never did, they could smell the dragon in him.  
"So, I noticed you didn't take much part in the game." He pointed out to the Stormcutter. Cloudjumper snorted with a little derision.  
"Games. They are hatchlings to play, and grown ones to watch." He replied.

Of course, Jack thought, he was one of those high and mighty dragons, who seemed to think themselves above everything- including, apparently, enjoyment. Jack never understood them- honour and dignity and all that stuff he got, but how did they not have enjoy games? As near as he could figure, they'd forgotten why fun was fun. He might not understand those dragons, but he knew how to deal with them.

"Yeah right. I bet you were just afraid of getting shown up." He taunted. Cloudjumper turned a cool, though somewhat annoyed, head to him.  
"Ha. No one shows me up. I can accomplish aerial feats, regular fliers would only attempt in their dreams." He informed, proudly. Jack hid a smile- brilliant, a good sense of self pride was always useful... to him, at least.  
"Well how about a little contest, then." He challenged. "Sky Dragon against Stormcutter. First to land a touch in midair. All airspace is open, and youre free to use anything to your advantage." He said, laying out the rules- the posh dragons were always big lovers of them. Cloudjumper's eyes glimmered with confidence as he replied.  
"I accept."

Together, both dragons made themselves airborne. Toothless watched from below, excited to see some high quality acrobatics- like he was about to watch a high action sport. Both the dual winged and long winged dragons flew to face each other, a considerable distance apart. Each narrowed their eyes at their competitor. Toothless roared underneath them, to signify the start of the competition.

Immediately, Jack swooped down, away from Cloudjumper, who had expected an immediate attack from the Sky Dragon, but soon followed the quick flier, straining to gain ground on him. Cloudjumper was confused. Where was he going? The aim was to tap the opponent, not run away! What strategy was he employing? He wondered.

Continuing the pursuit, they soon came to an abandoned entrance to the nest. The reason it was so was because it was deemed too dangerous for most dragons to navigate. The end might be sealed, but the narrow route still remained, and it was into here the white scaled led the chaser.

What was he planning- some kind of hide and ambush technique? Ha, he knew the ice routes and cave systems better than any dragon- especially this newcomer. Victory would soon be his.

They shot into the passage like bullets. Ice spikes protruded from the ground at random intervals, so they both had to dive, bank and climb to maintain the chase. Cloudjumper struggled to keep sight of his target. The white hide blending perfectly with the ice around him, even though it was tinged slightly green in colour. He had to finish this thing, and soon... before... No! He lost him. After one particularly tight turn, the dragon vanished.

Cloudjumper kept his eyes, and ears, peeled for any sudden attacks the youngster might spring on him, whilst, simultaneously, searching for him, to launch an attack of his own. He wove through the spikes with astonishing speed and skill. He had to admit- he was mildly impressed with the young dragons flying skills, especially in an unfamiliar territory. This win wasn't going to be so easy as he thought. He was clearly a clever thinker- a tactical planner. He had to anticipate every possibility, expect the unexpected.

Suddenly, his ears raised. That was something he hadn't expected.

The white scaled dragon was roaring with delight, as he rolled and jumped off the surrounding ice spikes.

The Stormcutter was confused- what was he doing?! He was giving away his position! He temporarily turned human for no other reason than to spring off the point of one of the obstacles. Cloudjumper shook his head- why?... Oh well- why question stupidity when it works in your favour, he thought. He leaned into a vertical turn, planning to tackle him.

The nimble dragon slipped out of the lunge with the speed and suddenness of lightning. Cloudjumper's eyes widened in surprise. Woah, he was good.

The slimmer dragon led them back out into the open. Finally! He could start flying without having to concentrate to avoid-. A missile whistled by his head, and he had to duck to avoid it. What the?! Was that even in the rules? Another one narrowly missed his lower wing. Cloudjumper narrowed his eyes at the rock throwing flyer, a slight curve appearing at his mouth. So... this tricky, little kid wants to play with rocks? Then lets play.

The bigger dragon broke off a large, boulder like chunk of ice off a neaby wall, and lugged it at the dragon throwing much smaller projectiles. It sailed towards him, and Cloudjumper lifted his head smugly.

Ha, he'd won! He'd shown that- wait... why was that rock getting bigger... whoa! He dodged just in time, as the same missile he'd thrown at the Sky Dragon rebounded on a blast of wind, and turned on its thrower. Oh, so that's how he wants to play it! Well then, time to show him what he could do.

More missiles flew, both away from and towards Cloudjumper. Both of the dragons pulled off some pretty amazing dodges- rolling backwards shooting side wards, they had to make sure it didn't hit a single part of them, a single misplaced wing, tail , even head and it was all over.

Cloudjumper flipped upside down. This was brilliant! He wasn't any closer to winning the game, but he didn't care. He was having fun! He didn't understand it- there wasn't any reason, or purpose, to this pointless little rock throwing contest... and yet, he couldn't remember feeling so elated. The last time he felt this way was when he was a hatchling. Oh how he'd missed that simple euphoria of childlike enjoyment- never again would he scorn the young. They weren't immature, they were enjoying themselves- they were happy, and that was how he felt right now.

He crowed in delight, as he sucessfully dodged the oncoming projectile. The cry of joy echoed by his Sky Dragon opponent. Bring on the next one, Cloudjumper thought. But, this time he found something much bigger, and whiter, than a rock heading towards him. He flipped backwards to avoid the attack.

Now for the moment he'd been waiting for since the beginning of the competition- close quarter, fast fire avoidance and attack.

It was a very close competition. Jack's smaller size gave him greater agility and speed than the larger dragon, but Cloudjumper had greater reach and power, so it was anyone's game.

It was almost like a dance, the way they wove into and out of each other- so close, but never quite touching. The contest was fast and furious, neither of them were willing to lose.

Eventually, Cloudjumper swerved to avoid a swipe from the dragon's tail, and turned to face his opponent- but... he wasn't there.

He sniffed the air. Even his scent had vanished... but how?

An instinct- or perhaps it was the disturbance of air- made him look up. A white haired boy grinned mischievously back at him, and though it was much too late, he dived anyway. A second later, a white wing hit him with a resounding slap.

Cloudjumper looked up at Sky Dragon. His eyes were shining, and lip was curved into a grin only the Sky Dragon could grin. The Stormcutter attempted a smile back, the buzz of excitement still with him. Well played, he thought to himself, and he swooped down to land.

Quite by deliberate chance, Jack had taken them a full loop, so that they were greeted by an enthusiastic Night Fury. His expression as he'd watched only slightly less amazed than when he saw the glittering rainbow ice.

When the black dragon had calmed down, and they'd both regained enough breath and energy to speak, they did so.  
"I must admit, I thought you a disgrace to your species, at first." Cloudjumper admitted. "But, it seems I held that belief in error. You are a fine flyer." He amended, gazing admirably at the white dragon. Jack wasn't sure how to take it at first, but by the end of the comment his eyes shone with appreciation, and he nodded at the Stormcutter- it was quite high praise coming from one so high strung such as Cloudjumper.

"So how are they, the two four flyers?" He queried, using the dragon name for the Sky Dragons. "I remember they were a noble race. Haven't seen many about of late." He recalled.

Jack's head dropped a little, as he lowered his gaze.  
"Just me now." He muttered. The four winged dragon looked quite taken aback by this news. Toothless butted his friend, gently, with his head, comforting him with his presence. Jack rumbled gently in the back of his throat, and playfully returned the nudge- he'd learned by now not to let the past weigh down on him too much.

The Stormcutter was watching him, as though seeing him anew.  
"Yours is a great burden you carry, young one." He said, sympathy clear in his tone. Jack looked up to meet his slightly saddened gaze, forcibly reminded of the words of the Alpha.  
"It's not as heavy as you think." He told him, echoing the great dragon. He thought he'd finally figured out what those words meant.

He looked across at the two riders- one of them in particular.

Toothless looked with him, and purred softly at the scene in front of them. Valka held Hiccup in a warm embrace. Mother and son, together at last.

Cloudjumper looked mildly impressed with Jack's strong words, and turned his owl like head to follow the white dragon's gaze, to the two humans. The dual winged bowed his head in understanding.

He had the boy.

Seeking solace, and company, in the form of a human... Cloudjumper of all dragons could relate to that.  
"They are fascinating creatures." The Stormcutter commented.

Toothless snorted- fascinating?! Who really cared about that? They were good fun, and good friends- and that was all that mattered- to him, anyway.

"I've known my rider for a good..." Cloudjumper tilted his head, in consideration of the length of time they'd flown together. "At least fifteen season cycles." He decided.  
"So you've known Valka a pretty long time, then." Jack said, the regal dragon tilted his head round the other way.  
"Valka, is it? A curious thing, this name business." He mused. "Humans, and your kind, were the only two to ever use them. Then again, the two fours always were more connected to them than most. It is a shame they are gone. I always thought they represented the best of both them, and us." He reflected, rather philosophically.

Toothless had stopped paying attention halfway through. He seemed to have picked up the habit of mouthing from his time on Berk, and was silently blah blah blahing behind the bigger dragon's back.

The Night Fury seemed to be trying more and more to be like a human, lately. He loved the strange two legged things.

Jack chuckled slightly- which he quickly hid as a cough, when the Stormcutter turned to him.  
"So, uh, how did you two meet" Jack prompted, mildly curious, and seeking to escape a scolding from not paying attention.

The large dragon's eyes seemed to grow faraway, as they journeyed to the land of the past. He began to recount his tale to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 11 - Tales of the Past  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: so here we are! How Valka and Cloudjumper met- through the dragons eyes. And a bit of mysteries at the end^^ anyway I hope you like it not that long to the climax now! Please leave a review(I love them so much!^^) and I will be back tommorow!**

"It was nineteen cycles ago." He recollected. "I was a part of a raid on Craggy Viking Mountain, and I'd broken into a hut, to search for food, or animals."

This must have been before the Vikings made peace with the dragons, Jack realised. He'd never heard much about it before- Hiccup never liked to speak on the subject- so listened curiously.

"Only... it was empty. There was no food. But there was, something else, there... I heard it wailing... softly... sadly. Intrigued, I moved closer- and then saw it. A tiny, little, human child. All skin with a little hair on its head- not a scale on it. So small, so vulnerable. So different from a dragon, and yet... I was drawn to it." Jack watched, taken in by the story, and the way he told it. It was a life changing moment for the Stormcutter, and there was something mesmerising about the story.

It reminded Jack of the first time he'd seen a kid- that magical moment he'd never forget, and always look back at with a smile. The kid had been sad, and completely unaware of his presence. He was crying, and he never found out why. But he couldn't stand to see it so sad. He'd caused a light snowfall to cheer it up... and the way the kid's face lit up when he saw it... Jack wished he could just capture that moment forever.

"It looked scared with all the noise and commotion outside, so I carefully reached out a wing towards it." He realised Cloudjumper was still telling his story and turned to him again to listen.

"It stopped looking so scared, and looked at me, curiously. It grasped onto the end claw of my wing, holding it with such a tight, yet feeble, grip... I had never seen a human like this before. It was so, innocent so dependant on others. It was mesmerising- the tiny little, curious eyes looking at mine, as it smiled happily, pulling my wing a little closer..." He paused a little, lost in the moment, then looked across at his rider and her son.

"How strange it is to see that weak, little child grown to nearly adulthood." He muttered, as he remembered the child he had met all those years ago, and compared it with the young man standing by his rider now. Wait, he was talking about Hiccup? Jack knew he was telling the story of how he met Valka, but somehow the notion that Hiccup might be a part of it never occurred to him. The story suddenly seemed a lot more personal now. "He still has that same curiosity in him." Cloudjumper noticed, before returning to the story.

"I don't know how long I would have stayed like that, but a noise behind me made me turn. it was another human, old and grown. A woman- eyes filled with terror over the possible fate of the child. She had to be his mother... Yet although I was stood by her child she didn't attack me. That intrigued me. Any other human would have killed me on sight. I moved closer. She backed away, scared, but still made no move to attack me. I looked at her... and she looked at me. Something seemed to pass between us... and I realised, then, that this wasn't a savage, dragon slaying beast. But an intelligent creature, just trying to protect its own, and its right to survive. The more I looked, the more I understood her, and suddenly, I felt like I understood her, better than I did myself. I guess that would have been the time a trust bond would have formed, if I were a Sky Dragon, such as you. But the moment didnt last. One of the others in the raid mustn't have known I was there because the room caved in. I panicked, swinging round, and caught the babe with the tip of my claw."

Jack had never really wondered how his friend had got that scar, but he recalled the way Valka had flinched with shock as she'd seen it, and realised- Valka had recognised Hiccup, through that scar.

"The child started wailing again. The noises from outside grew louder- one of them was a loud, rough voice that I recognised. It was the brutal leader of the humans, that had downed many an innocent dragon- he had a truly terrible reputation among us- and... I thought the woman was in danger. If not from him, from the house collapsing, and... I can't really explain it... but I felt like I just had to keep her safe. I picked her up and carried her off. She struggled, and called out, but I thought she was just panicking over her first flight, and carried on flying... I didn't know where to go. I'd assisted a human- breaking one of the biggest laws of the nest. Neither she nor I would be safe there, so... I abandoned the nest, and searched for a place to stay for us both."

Jack had never had a home to abandon. He'd been wandering all his life, but, still... he could imagine how hard it must have been, to leave all that he'd ever known behind... and all for the sake of a human. He realised, the bond between Cloudjumper and Valka just might be even stronger than that of Hiccup and Toothless. Cloudjumper took a breathe, and continued.  
"Then, I came across this place. The Alpha offered to take us in.."

"... and I've been living here ever since." Valka told her son. He looked at her, amazed. He never had known what had happened that night, but now he did, it felt like a piece of him had finally slotted into place. One of the biggest mysteries of his life, finally, made sense.

"So what about you?" She asked.  
"Wha- me?" He said, a little flustered. She smiled a little.  
"What have, you, been doing all these years? She asked, curiously.

Oh where to begin Hiccup thought, thinking of the many adventures he'd had.

"Well, the usual." He started. "Worked at the forge, helped look after the sheep, tamed a Night Fury, defeated a giant sea dragon, transformed Berk, and sorted out a whole bunch of dragon problems we had- not to mention he Outcasts and Beserkers." He recalled, Valka's expression growing more surprised impressed and shocked with every addition to the list. "But, hey, that's life when you're a Viking." He joked.

Valka laughed quietly, staring at him in amazement.  
"Incredible... You've done all that... and, changing Berk- I didn't think it was possible." She marvelled.  
"It wasn't easy." He admitted. "I'd say it cost me an arm and leg, but it only actually took the leg." He smiled. "But, yeah... it was hard..." He reflected, thinking about how he'd been before he had Toothless.

The village disappointment, tossed here and there. Frequently seen as a walking disaster. He didn't notice Valka looking, sadly, at him. The guilt of not being there for him written across her face.

"You done yet?" The voice came from above them. They both looked up, surprised, to see a white haired havoc maker hanging, above their heads, off the wing of a certain Stormcutter- who tilted his head, and chuckled a little in the back of his throat, at their faces. Jack also chuckled.  
'Again with the hanging by the knees.' Hiccup said, Jack laughed.  
'You gotta love a classic.' He smirked, swinging down from the wing tip.

Hiccup opened his mouth, about to say something, when Jack tilted his head in confusion, looking behind them.  
"What's up with that Scuttleclaw?" He muttered. Valka and Hiccup turned to see a little, purple dragon tentatively watching their group- it seemed to be looking at Valka in particular, the others it eyed, warily.  
"Oh, it's him. He was rescued a few days ago, from a trap. He's gotten himself himself in a lot of trouble over the time he's been here... I better go see what's happened." She told them, standing, before looking, hesitantly, back at them. "Are you okay staying here, whilst I sort him out?" She asked, troubled by leaving her son for even a second. She didn't want him to think she was abandoning him again.

Hiccup nodded like it was no big deal.  
"Sure, go ahead." But the white haired boy, Jack, seemed to be watching her rather discerningly, it gave her the feeling that he could sense her upset, and unnerved her greatly.

She went to tend to the injured hatchling, scooping it up in her arms, and taking it to a private cave to examine it. But she found her mind wasn't in it.

She just couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup. Did he think she was a terrible mother for leaving him like that? Was she a terrible mother for leaving him like that? Would he think she cared more about the dragons, than she did him? The baby squealed in protest, as she accidentally touched its tender underbelly, harder than she should have done.  
"Sorry." she muttered, apologetically, even though it couldn't understand her.

"Want some help?" Someone asked from behind her.

It was Hiccup's friend, Jack the traveller. He walked over, and crouched down beside the hatchling with her. She let him sit by her, not quite comfortable with this boy she barely knew. She hadn't been in the company of another human being since nineteen years ago. Hiccup was different- he was her son- this boy, though... she wasn't quite sure how to react with him.

He examined the young dragon for a few seconds, then, as though it had told him what was wrong, he lifted its foot, to reveal a small, bright red bite mark.  
"Fireworm bite." He noticed. "Stepped on it when he wasn't looking where he was going." She looked at him- how did he know? Then again, it was on the Scuttleclaw's foot, so she guessed that made sense.  
"Put a bit of ice on it, he'll be fine." He said, half to himself, picking up a small chunk of frozen ice, and holding it so the red hot wound. Right, yes, that was what you were supposed to do for it- she just wasn't thinking straight at all.

Jack looked at her again, those bright, blue eyes seemed to see straight through her.  
"Well that's the dragon sorted." He commented. "What about you?" He asked. "What's your problem?"

Valka considered denying it, but his gaze was like that of some of the dragons she'd met- there was something in them which told her hed see through any lie, and wouldn't leave her until he knew the answer. Still, she hesitated. She had trouble trusting people after so long alone- she'd only just met this boy, and knew almost nothing about him. She didn't open up easily- a stubborn bit of vikingness that had stayed with her over the years. Why should she tell him, she thought. Then again, Hiccup trusted him, that had to count for something.

Plus, looking in his eyes, slightly unnerving though their understanding was, there was a kind of familiarity there, and a genuine desire to help. He was genuinely concerned for her, and wanted to help.

Almost unexpectedly, she found herself trusting him, there was something familiar about those eyes.  
"It's just... am I terrible for leaving him like that?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, settling down on the floor more comfortably, she knew what he meant- was she going on about just now or back then.

That was when she realised- it wasn't the fact the she had left him now that was bothering her, it was the fact that she had left him, all those years ago.  
"I should have gone back." She muttered. "I shouldn't have left him to go through all that on his own. I should have been there for him. All that he went through, without me, when I should have been at his side, helping him through it." She vented to the younger boy.

Feeling guilty about leaving Hiccup alone, to struggle through life on Berk without him... Jack could relate to that. It wasn't as long as nineteen years, but he understood the feeling.

"But, I didn't. I just stayed here." She continued, Jack cut her off.  
"Then all the more reason to be with him now. So what you weren't there when he tamed the Night Fury, or burnt down the forge. You can't change that. You're here now, and, to Hiccup, that's all that matters." He told her, she took in his words.

She'd never realised how much she missed hearing the reassuring words of another human- she'd thought, as an adult, she could cope with things herself, but now, she realised, that wasn't true. Everyone needed someone to talk to now and then. She looked at him. He was a lot smarter than he looked... wise, even. She smiled, and nodded at him, appreciatively, in typical dragon fashion. He nodded back, accepting her gratitude.

The Scuttleclaw she was still holding wriggled, and pulled out of her grasp. She'd forgotten she was holding it, and it wasn't limping as it ran, so he guessed it was okay. Jack looked at her, a smile touching his lips as he stood up, and for once his gaze didn't bother her, she felt herself relaxing. He was just a kid, she thought to herself- what about him, had ever unnerved her in the first place.  
"Come on. We should get back." He told her.

She got up to follow him out, and, it was then, she realised, she recognised something. Something in his eyes. It was more than a kind of familiarity there- it was almost of if... she'd seen them before.  
"Have I met you before?" She asked him, he looked at her, confused.  
"No, I don't think so." He responded.  
"It's just... I feel like I've seen you before." She explained.

He thought about it, then panicked. What if she'd spotted the connection between him and the white dragon, she would have seen flying, earlier?! He had to get her off he trail.  
"No. I travel a lot, maybe you saw me from the back of Cloudjumper." He suggested.

That didn't seem right, Valka thought... she'd seen those eyes before, she just couldn't place them.  
"Mmmm." She said, thoughtfully. "Oh well, lets go back to Hiccup." She decided, it was obvious he wasn't going to be any help, she'd figure it out later- but it was really annoying her.

They returned to the place they'd last left Hiccup. Surprise, surprise, Jack thought, he'd brought the map out. He was surprised he'd made it this long without adding the sanctuary to it.

Hiccup looked up, as he saw them approaching, and started explaining the map to Valka. Without him noticing, she sneaked off to draw extra map lines in the snow surrounding them. They were still in his winter creation from earlier, and Jack had to admit- spring, or no- this had to be one of his best yet.

Was that it? He thought, as she reached the end of the extension she'd made, around the top of her son's map. Well, he could do a little better than that, he thought.

Swinging his foot forwards, he carved a little trench into the snow, but as his foot kicked forwards, he willed the trench to continue, getting it to spread and curve, until it formed an island. Several more trench islands formed, right the way around the entire map. It wasn't much, compared to his full knowledge of the islands, but enough to drop the jaws of his rider friends.

Hiccup was just looking up, admiring his mothers handiwork.  
'Wow.' Jack heard him thinking. 'I'm gonna need a whole lot more paper.' Jack grinned, and whistled to draw their attention, before gesturing, expansively, at his much larger extension.

'Yeah, I think you do.' He thought to an amazed Hiccup. He chuckled at both Valka's, and Hiccup's, expressions, as the spun to take in the whole thing.

Then his laughter stopped suddenly, and his head turned to face the main part of the nest. Hiccup looked at him, confused.  
"What's up?" He asked, aloud. Then he saw what.

What had to be nearly every dragon in the sanctuary, was taking flight in the main section of it. Jack had no idea what was going on, but apparently, Valka did. She grinned as she saw the swarm of flying dragons, and ran up to Cloudjumper, climbing swiftly onto his back.  
"Come on, get up!" She bade the boys. They, just as quickly, mounted Toothless.  
"What's going on?" Jack asked. Valka's eyes glimmered.

"We're going fishing."


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 12 - Fishing Surprise  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: here we are- time to go fishing! ^^ hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review! you know the drill hehe- be back tommorow as always^^**

Okay, so they'd been flying for a good few minutes now, and still nothing interesting had happened.

What was the big deal about fishing, anyway? If it was the human kind, it was boring. If it was the dragon kind, he couldn't do it, because his ice and stuff. Still, the way Valka's eyes lit up when she announced it made him think, perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad. Until then, though, there was just flying.

There was nothing to do. He didn't even need to flap any wings- that was Toothless' job. There wasn't even much of a view to watch, just an endless rolling ocean.

Eventually, though, he'd come up with a way to keep himself mildly entertained. It was after about the fifth or sixth time Hiccup realised it was him.

"Really?" He questioned, as Jack did it again. He was playing with the wind. Alternately creating tailwinds, to speed them up, and side winds, to make things a little more interesting.  
"What?" He said. "I'm bored- if you'd rather have a little head wind?..." He asked, demonstrating so that Toothless couldn't move forwards no matter how hard he flapped.  
"Nope, tail wind is good." Hiccup decided, they immediately jolted ahead, as Jack shoved them forwards on a tailwind.

Honestly, with all this going on, Hiccup was amazed they'd kept up with Cloudjumper. Then again, Jack was probably bothering them too.

Toothless growled, angrily, at getting tossed about. He bucked his back, making the two boys smack into each another like conkers, causing resounding "OW"s from both of them.  
"What was that for?" Jack protested.  
"Well I guess his ear doesn't reach far enough to give you a good slap." Hiccup pointed out, annoyed himself now- he hadn't done anything. "Do you have to be so annoying?" Hiccup asked, Jack smirked at him.  
"This is me you're talking to." He grinned. Hiccup shook his head, torn between mild amusement and irritation- his head was still throbbing- then returned his attention to flying. Only to look back a second later, as a thump drew his attention.

Jack had flopped back, and was now half sprawled across the dragon's back.  
"I'm booooored." He moaned, drawing out the moan as long as possible. Hiccup sighed, please let them be almost there.

Suddenly Toothless back flapped. Hiccup got the message, and angled his foot into the stationary position. Looking forwards, he saw that Cloudjumper had stopped ahead of them. Valka stood on his back, holding a hand out to get them to stop.

Jack rose up from his flop, and looked around, excitably, for something to happen.

A few seconds passed, nothing did.

Jack seemed to immediately label the outing a failure, and sat back down in the saddle, arms folded. Hiccup felt his annoyance and disappointment through the bond. Then, without warning, he stood bolt upright as though struck by a Skrill, staring at the water below them. Hiccup followed his gaze, and his jaw dropped.

The great white Alpha lunged out the ocean, just beneath them. His long tusks getting so close, Hiccup thought Toothless could almost reach out with a paw and touch one. Hiccup gaped, as the force of the gigantic dragon thrusting itself out the water caused hundreds of fish to be thrown into the air.

It was Toothless' idea of a dream come true. It was raining fish!

Hiccup saw Valka laughing at his dumbstruck, shocked, amazed and confused expression- he didn't know how he'd managed to roll all them into one, but that was exactly how he felt, so he imagined that was exactly how he looked. He saw her laughing face for about three seconds (in which time the swarm of dragons from earlier had dived in, and were snapping up as many fish as ther greedy mouths could fit) before Toothless couldn't contain his excitement a second longer, and he dropped into a lunging dive.

Hiccup barely caught hold of the saddle in time to stay on. Jack didn't even bother. As they neared the water, he slipped out the saddle, to grab some lunch of his own.

Hiccup's own excitement was bolstered by that of the Sky Dragon's. The fish fest was enough to make any dragon go crazy, but because of his ice abilities, and nervousness around water, fish was a rare delicacy to Jack- he hadn't had any since his last trip to Berk, over a year ago. When you add that to the fact that he loves the stuff, perhaps it was no wonder he went a little overboard with excitement.

He stayed quite a bit higher up than the the other dragons, but Hiccup wasn't surprised. He wasnt expecting him to come any closer. Still, he couldn't help but wish the Sky Dragon would come closer- even if he was annoying, he made everything so much better.

After the initial mad hype calmed down a little. Jack looked down at the hundreds of fish below.

He was staying up in the air, where only a few stray fish ended up, and only a few dragons flew. He loved the fish, they tasted amazing, just as always- maybe even better. But, looking down at the scene underneath him... it was like sitting trying to be content with a little bowl, looking at a full size buffet. He wanted to go down there where the fish was thicker, but at the same time he was reluctant to go anywhere near the ocean.

He'd almost drowned three times in his life, and the third time he'd all but died. So, he was uncomfortable, even a little scared, of the water. Still... that fishy filled air looked awfully tempting.

He stalled in the air with indecision. To stay or to go? He couldn't decide.

He heard the Alpha speak in his mind, though he could no longer see him through the deep murk of the sea.  
'Why the distance, young one?' He queried. Jack didn't reply with words, but let the Alpha feel his nervousness and reluctance to go near the water, that had thrice proved a death trap for him. The Alpha seemed to be in unsatisfied with this response, and chuckled silently.  
'The ocean holds no danger for you, young one.' He said, his voice inspiring confidence. 'You have skilled wings. You can fly the ocean with ease, if you so choose. The turbulent sea winds are just another venture, for a Storm Seeker like yourself, are they not?' He questioned.

He was right, Jack realised- he could more than handle anything the ocean could throw at him, what was he doing up here? He looked down, Cloudjumper had tilted a confused head at him.  
"Come on, wind shaper." He prompted, having actually rather enjoyed Jack's boredom winds.

Toothless looked up, with no less than twelve fish in his stuffed mouth, and bounced playfully in the air- a silent invitation to come and play with him.

Well, he could hardly refuse that, now, could he.

Jack roared, as dropped towards the ocean. He never could abide by half measures. He either threw himself into something, or didn't do it at all- and he'd already pledged himself into this dive. The thrill of fear that coursed through him as he approached the ocean was- no, not terrifying, but exhilarating. Like flying into a storm with winds so strong they could almost rip his wings off. There was no kick quite like the fear of iminant death.

He roared with a mixture of fear and delight, as he approached the ever shifting, blue green carpet of doom, and found a fish suddenly found its way into his mouth. He swallowed it- was it just him, or did the fish taste sweeter down here. He opened his mouth again, and it was filled by one, two, four, seven?! Just how many fish were there down here? The air was practically swimming with them.

He spotted Toothless, now trying to choke the massive mouthful of fish down his throat (and failing) and flew in for a fly-by, snatching a fish right from the Night Fury's expectant mouth.

Toothless looked at him in surprise, then annoyance, as Jack dragon-chuckled at him. Hiccup's astonished voice entered his thoughts.  
'What are doing so close to the ocean?!' He asked, incredulously.  
'You doubt my amazing flying skills?' Jack smirked, flying backwards as the dragon and rider flew forwards.  
'Nope, just your sanity.' Hiccup replied, his voice every bit as teasing as his dragon friend's. Jack chuckled again, and challenged Toothless to a "who can fit the most fish in their mouth" competition.

Toothless won, and milked the victory a little- he rarely won challenges against the white scaled dragon, so he had to make most of his moments. Jack wasn't too happy with the defeat, but claimed he didn't want "the title of biggest big mouth anyway".

In revenge, he floated a fish just beyond Toothless' reach. The Night Fury snapped at the fish, but it dodged out of the way. Confused, Toothless went for it again- again it dodged. He lunged for it like he would live prey, but the fish flew away. Thoroughly bewildered, the Night Fury persued it, but the snack always stayed one step ahead of him, floating on the wind. Until, finally, after all that hard work, Jack snapped it up instead. Toothless looked upset and disappointed at having his fish stolen, his ears fell.

Harsh? That was what Hiccup said. But flick four more fish in front of the Night Fury's face and- voila, instant forgiveness.

Jack even got so bold as to challenge the Night Fury to a wave top race. Well, it started off as a race, but ended up as a joy flight. Cloudjumper also joined in, the three dragons skimming the crests of the waves, whooping as a light sea mist sprayed them.

They continued flying atop the ocean, until the fishing ended. At which point they climbed to normal travelling altitude, but none of them felt like returning to the nest yet.

To avoid suspicion, Jack hitching a ride on a passing Hobblegrunt that took him up to Toothless, so it looked like he'd been dragon swapping the whole time. But Valka already suspected there was more to Jack than a simple traveller.

They covered Jack's transformations well, but Valka had lived wih dragons her whole life- she could tell there was something different about him... and that feeling that she knew him, from a long time, ago refused to go away. Of course, she still had no idea what either of those feelings meant, but she wondered all the same.

For a long time, they just flew together, enjoying the simple joy of flight. Surprisingly, Jack didn't get instantly bored. When he wasn't waiting for something, he could be mildly patient, and actually was just enjoying the simple happiness of flying in a group. It reminded him of the good old times, with North and the others. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed it- flying with friends. Not doing anything in particular, just... flying. Enjoying each others company.

They flew in silence for a while, letting the wind beat gently about them.

Oddly, it was Valka who broke the silence.  
"I just love it up here." She told them. "I don't even feel the cold, I just feel-"  
"Free." Hiccup finished, smiling at his mother. Jack grinned too, at the irony of the statement- he'd never been cold in his life. Valka smiled back, then took a deep breath, throwing her arms out into the wind,  
"This is what it is to be a dragon." She said, lost in the embrace of the wind.

Jack had to seriously fight the urge to jump off Toothless, and dragon out on her, saying "Nope, this is." Hiccup chuckled, as he imagined it.

"Yeah, but you can't say know what it's like to be a dragon, until you fly on your own two wings." He said- wait, was that out loud? Great, now Valka was going to think he'd lost it- which he had (truth be told, he never had "it"). He averted his gaze from the confused older woman, expecting a mental scolding from Hiccup... but none came.

Confused himself now, he looked at Hiccup's mind, expecting to see panic at the almost giving away of his secret, but, instead, he found a mental barrier. It wasn't sad, or defensive, or even annoyed, it was... excited?

He prodded and poked at it, but gained nothing. Ok, he was up to something. He leaned sideways to see Hiccup's face. He was wearing a contained grin, and, as Jack watched, he pulled back a lever on Toothless' saddle- was that the automatic tail thingy?

"So you're saying you don't know what it's like to be a dragon, until you can fly like one?" Hiccup began, standing up. Jack looked at him, suspicious- where was this going? "...and you know what? I think you're absolutely right." He finished... and then he jumped.

Jack would have been shocked enough with that- jumping off the dragon was his job: then again, it was somewhat gratfiying to know his evil influence was rubbing off. Jack looked off the side of the black dragon, more confused than worried... and his jaw dropped.

Hiccup wasn't falling- he finally knew what those massive pockets on his leathery suit did. They didn't do nothing at all, they hid large, flat pieces of smooth leather, that could be released to give the effect of wings; and they weren't decorative, oh no.

Hiccup was flying.


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 13 - Secret Wings  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: hey^^ so a few of you asked when Valka would find out about Jack... Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter- shoutout to I'm the lonely life for .. Well acting like I'm JK Rowling or something hehe thanks for that it really made me smile^^ (and whilst I'm at it thanks love laugh live your life and VD books for your constant brilliant reviews- you never miss a chapter an always make me smile^^) okay before this ends up like the oscars I'll finish off ^^ please leave a review guys like I already said I hope you enjoy it and that's it for now- see you tommorow!^^**

Jack's jaw dropped.

Hiccup was flying.

Actually flying. No dragon, no nothing. He was flying "on his own two wings" as Jack had put it earlier. Sure, they were made of leather and he couldn't turn all that well, but, seriously?! He had to be the worlds first flying human.

That crazy, mad inventor had actually done it. Even after seeing the fire sword- which he didn't like, but had to admit was pretty impressive- the Viking still managed to surprise him.

The rush of excitement the young Viking felt was akin to that Jack had felt, when he'd dived at the ocean at five hundred miles an hour.

Jack couldn't help it. That wild terrifyingly amazing buzz was too strong to resist. He flung himself off the dragon as well- noting Toothless' smug look as he gazed at Cloudjumper: "See that. That's my awesome guy" his face read.

Hiccup somehow flipped over onto his back, the leather wings just as effective flipped upside down as the right way up. He found himself flying with an amazed white dragon, stirring the air beside him. Hiccup would be asking for the hows, whats and whys of it, if it were him in Jack's shoes- erm... scales- but the Sky Dragon was just laughing, enjoying the incredible, dragon less Hiccup, flying through the air.

He whooped at the top of his lungs with his friend, as they flew together- well they'd been flying together for years, but this was something else. It was madness! Pure brilliant madness! Humans couldn't fly- that's what dragons did! But there he was. His best friend, flying.

Of course Jack being Jack wasn't about to settle for a simple glide.

He batted the Viking about on a series of winds which lifted him, spun him flipped him, and otherwise made him slightly nauseous. Until, at last, Hiccup called for enough. The both of them laughing uncontrollably at the sheer joy of flight- until they saw the cliff face, looming up ahead.

'Uh oh. Better pull out the stop flap.' Jack advised.  
'What? There is no stop flap.' Hiccup informed him. Jack looked at him like he'd just gave Snotlout a compliment.  
'Then how do you get down?' Jack asked, genuinely baffled.  
'I don't. I normally, just... crash.' Hiccup admitted, Jack seemed to find this hysterically funny.  
'So, hold on, you're telling me, you made this thing, but you didn't put on any brakes?!" He said, incredulously. 'And they say you're the clever one, and I'm the reckless one!' He laughed. Hiccup was acutely aware of how close the rock face was getting.  
'Yeah, ok, it was a bad idea not to put brakes on.' Hiccup admitted, starting to speak quite quickly now. 'Do you think you could help me out, before I crashed into that cliff, perhaps?' He asked.

The white dragon seemed to think he had all the time in the world, as he flipped casually onto his back, and began flying backwards- if he'd been human, he'd have folded his arms behind his head.

'Mmm...' He considered. 'I could, but what should I do to help?...' He pondered. The rocks, meanwhile, were getting closer and closer. 'I could create a gust of wind, to blow you back...' He considered.  
'Great.' Hiccup began, but the Sky Dragon continued  
'I could give Mr Stormseeker a boost, to rescue you...' He mused.  
'That'll do.' Hiccup interjected, but, just as last time, he was ignored.  
'...Or, I could just give you a nice, soft snow landing." He finished.  
'Why not just rescue me yourself?' Hiccup asked, then immediately cursed himself for asking the question- he had little enough time as it is, but Jack still looked completely unperturbed by the approaching rock barrier.  
'Well, I could, but then I could crush you- and there's always the chance you'd get frostbite.' He responded, idly examining his claws.

That was nonsense, and they both knew it. He was just drawing this out for as long as possible. If he was trying to terrify the Viking, it was working.

'...and then there is always plan D- all of the above.' Jack speculated. Suddenly, the rocks appeared out of nowhere, seconds from hitting his skull.

"PLAN D! PLAN D!" Hiccup yelled, desperately, and braced himself for impact.

It never came.

A gust of wind blew him backwards- straight into the Night Fury (who'd also been given a boost). They both collided in midair, then crash landed, heavily, onto a mountain of leg deep snow.

The Sky Dragon floated in, to land, gently, beside them, as though nothing had happened, and switched into a boy.

He calmly walked over, and lifted the Night Fury's wing, expecting to see an annoyed, slightly dishevelled, Viking. But he wasn't there. He looked round, and the sound of laughter caught his attention. He followed it, and found Hiccup. Leather bits flopping haphazardly across his body, lying on his back, in fits of laughter.

It was pretty hilarious. He'd landed, and vanished into the depths of white fluff that was the snow, creating a Hiccup shaped hole. Jack grinned at him- had he looked like that, after their first flight on Toothless?

He remembered he'd pulled a similar sky dive, which Toothless had saved him from- then promptly dumped him in a pile of snow. Everyone else had stared at the laughing lunatic that was him. Had he looked that mad? Probably.

Then, quite suddenly, Hiccup jumped up like he'd sat on a Fireworm, punching the air, exultantly. Toothless- who had panicked at the Viking's absense from under his wing- looked almost annoyed the Viking was so happy, after the mild heart attack he'd just had looking for him.  
"Whoo! Yeah! We should bring you along with us every time I go jumping!" He told Jack, who watched with an unspoken laugh in his eyes. "Toothless normally just blasts fire underneath me to keep gliding, but that was awesome! Much better than anything I did with Toothless." He continued.

The black dragon's eyes narrowed at him- that was the final insult. He swept his tail under the Viking's feet.

Two Hiccup Holes in the floor.

Jack laughed- until, he saw the approach of another person, and stopped. Uh oh.

Hiccup chuckled, as he came up again.  
"Alright, bud, I was only joking. You're the best, Jack was terrible." He smiled, looked up. He was expecting Jack to create Hiccup Hole Number Three with a shove to the chest, but, instead, he saw him completely ignoring the jibe, and looking across at an approaching figure. Hiccup saw it too. 'Oh...' He thought, straightening up, as the feeling of "uh oh" spread.

His mother.

She'd seen the whole thing. She'd seen Jack change.

How was she going to react? Sure, she was more friendly with dragons than most, but that didn't mean she wouldn't freak.

When Berk found out about it, they had him tied up, then locked up in isolation, like a dangerous wild animal- and Valka hadn't known him as long as the Vikings had.

She was making her way towards them, slack jawed. The look of blank shok on her face, making it impossible to tell what she was thinking.

Jack shuffled his feet, nervously, as Hiccup tried to form the words of an explanation, but was unable to get a sound past his lips.

She stopped in front of Jack. They both froze, as they held their breath. What would she think of the Sky Dragon?

She broke into a open mouthed smile.  
"It's you." She said. Jack seemed to suddenly unfreeze himself, and blinked confusedly, brows furrowing.  
"Um, me?" He asked. She nodded, silently, her smile broadening.  
"Do it again." She requested, excitably. Jack looked, confused, back at Hiccup- she seemed to be taking this remarkably well... and what did she mean by "it's you"? Hiccup shared his baffled look.

Then, Jack backed away, still confused, and changed into the white dragon again. Valka's mouth opened even wider with amazement, but it was more than that... recognition... remembrance. She held out a hand, reverently.

Jack was rather thrown off by this. He never really thought much of his dragon nature, in relation to humans. He always thought of himself as one of them. It was weird having someone hold out an open palm to him. Even if he was a dragon in essence, it felt odd being treated like one. Still, he reached out with his head, to fit it into her hand.

She stroked it, shaking her head in disbelief. That too was strange to Jack, but it took him back to the last and only time anyone had stroked his scales.

He'd been lying, half dead and dying, in the snow... until Hiccup arrived. It was the first time either of them had met, and he'd tried to scare him away at first, but the Viking had been determined to save him. He'd sent Astrid off, to get help, then sat with him in the freezing snow. Reassuring him everything would be okay. He stayed with him, gently sliding his fingers along his scales, until the dragon rider's had arrived.

The memory made Jack smile- which he'd managed to perfect even as a dragon.

When he opened his eyes, he almost expected to see a little scrawny Viking in a woollen coat stood in front of him... but instead he saw Valka. Then something clicked within him.

That recent trip into the past had reminded him. He had seen her before. The round, bright green eyes and chestnut brown hair. She had changed a great deal, but he had no doubt it was her.

She smiled at him.  
"Thank you, for saving my life." She said, gratefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 14 - Life Savers  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: yep plot twist^^ so, answers then- here you go!^^ I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and I will see you tommorow with the beginning of epicness! **

"Thank you, for saving my life." Valka told the Sky Dragon. Jack snorted, gently, blowing a breath of cold wind across her face. He remembered now, from all those years ago.

Hiccup looked at the two of them, confused.  
"Hold on. What do you mean "save" her? Do you know each other?" He asked.  
"Not really." Valka explained. "But your friend is the reason I tried to make peace with the dragons, rather than fighting them." She smiled. "If it weren't for him, I'd have just been another axe wielding dragon killer."

Hiccup could feel Jack marvelling at how much his mother had changed, and how big an impression he'd had on her, but he was no closer to knowing what in Odin's name they were going on about. The white dragon reached out into Hiccup's mind, to show him a memory.

Hiccup was no stranger to sharing memories with the Sky Dragon. They'd done it several times before, but it wasn't quite how he was used to it, this time. Things were, ever so slightly, blurred, and he couldn't see the edges of the scene.

He made out a frost covered, snow laden cove- no, not just any cove, Hiccup realised, THE cove. The same one he'd befriended Toothless in all those years ago. But it was different to how he knew it, not quite so old, and weathered.

He saw things as Jack had back then, looking across at a small, brown haired, human girl. They were both stood on a frozen lake. The background of the memory was blurred and vague, but Hiccup could see the girl's face with incredible clarity. Her eyes were round in terror, as she stared at the white dragon. Hiccup wasn't surprised.

As a kid he himself had been terrified of dragons. On Berk kids were taught to fear them, so there was no wonder she looked so scared. Why was Jack still there, then, if he was scaring her so? Then Hiccup realised, that wasn't the only reason she was scared.

She wore a pair of ice skates, that were cutting into the ice beneath her. It splintered and cracked, alarmingly.

It was just like what had happened with Freya, Hiccup thought, recalling how Jack had ended up plunging into the icy waters of the lake, after he'd saved her from this exact same predicament. In fact, he remembered, afterwards he said the same thing had happened before. Was this it? Was this that other time?

The girl was petrified. She couldn't have been more than ten, and- on top of the fact that she could fall through the ice at any moment- she was now confronted with one of her worst fears.. a dragon.

Hiccup heard Jack's thoughts from back then. Again, they were indistinct, like he was hearing them underwater. He realised the memory must have been an old one. Some of the details, like the background, had been forgotten, hence why they were so blurred. But the girl was crystal clear. He could remember her in great detail, right down to how she was trembling in her skates.

Jack's thoughts went something like:  
"She's terrified... Can't let her fall in.. have to save her.. but I can't get anywhere near her... how can I calm her down." He lowered his head right down to the ice, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. He pulled in his wings, and crooned gently, hoping the sound would relax her.

She looked slightly confused at this display (shouldn't the beast be trying to kill her?) But, as she heard the humming, she did look like she was settling a little. Their eyes met. Jack tried to make sure his gaze was as soft and as reassuring as possible. Taking in this look of calm and concern, the girl seemed to realise: the dragon wasn't a savage beast there to kill her, it was there to help her.

As she realised this, a look of amazement and wonder appeared there in those hazelnut brown eyes. Why was that so familiar, to Hiccup? That wonder struck look, in those chestnut brown eyes... and then it hit him. He was looking at the ten year old Valka. His mother, terrified and nearing death, on the frozen lake he himself had nearly drowned in, whilst rescuing Jack.

In the memory, the white dragon took a step forwards, and little Valka gasped, snapped out of her reverie and on the verge of panic. She still didn't trust him, not quite. Jack paused, and started repeating calm, reassuring thoughts in his head.  
'It's okay... everything's going to be alright... you're going to be fine... you're not going to fall in... you're going to be okay.' He repeated over and over again, willing her to get the message. He didn't know if it was having any affect, but she didn't seem to be shaking as much as earlier.

He tried to step forwards again, and, this time, she didn't panic. He leaned forwards onto the ice, as he pulled his hind legs forwards. The ice cracked beneath him. He froze, and the girl gasped again, this time fearful for the noble creature that was trying to save her.

Two more steps.

The ice creaked like a door with rusty hinges, and cracked in certain places.

Jack held his breath.

'Come on, a little closer... just a little closer.' Hiccup heard him thinking. Eventually, Jack close enough for her to reach him and him to carry her to safety. The web of cracks under the girls skates was an alarmingly numerous and intricate mess. Jack willed it to stay put for just a few more moments.

It split, and tilted nearly viscously to one side.

Obviously, it wasn't going to hold- he'd have to do the ice thing.

It didn't always work, and sometimes it went wrong- he'd caused numerous blizzards by accident, due to tumultuous feelings over the years, and he was certainly panicked now- but he had to try. Steadying and calming his thoughts as quickly as he could, he breathed onto the ice.

He felt it thickening beneath him, healing the split, and mending the cracks beneath the little girl.

She took an experimental step. Nothing happened.

And another. Still nothing.

Without wasting another second, she ran towards the bank of the lake, and didn't look back. But the ice hadn't thickened a great creaked, and occasionally shuddered, in a heartstopping way as she ran across it... but she made it.

Hiccup sighed with relief. Jack really had saved his mother. He saw her turn to him, smiling in thanks. Jack grinned in relief, and reared up, roaring at the sky in celebration.

But the ice wasn't that much thicker, and it couldn't cope with the extra weight placed on the two rear legs.

It snapped.

Jack ended the memory, before the water enveloped him.

He waited to see what Hiccup had to say about it.  
'You said that happened only a few years ago!' Hiccup realised. Jack explained.  
'Would you have believed me if I said it happened a couple of decades ago?' He asked, sceptically. At the time, Hiccup hadn't known about Jack's dragon side. No, he wouldn't have believed that a seventeen year old kid almost drowned over forty years ago.  
'... and you said you were rescued?' Hiccup queried.  
'I was.' Jack replied, showing him a quick image of a silhouetted stick. 'She broke the ice, and gave me a branch to haul myself up on. I could have never got out otherwise.' He admitted. Then something huge occurred to Hiccup.

'So, wait, if not for you... I would've never been born.' He realised. Jack was stunned silent- that had only just occurred to him too. He'd been stunned silent- now that was a rare occasion. He knew the feeling. If not for Jack he'd never have existed. If not for Hiccup, Jack, the last of the Sky Dragons, would've died in the snow... and from then on they'd continuously saved each others lives... They couldn't survive without the other it seemed. Fate had entwined them so closely it was near impossible to imagine one without the other. Alright that was both their minds, just, blown.

Valka stepped away from the Sky Dragon, still amazed to see him standing right in front of her.  
"I always dreamed I'd see you again." She marvelled. "Although, I must admit, I never thought it would be like this." She said, gesturing the dragon, who turned into a white haired kid again.

Valka turned to Hiccup.  
"I suppose I owe you an explanation..." She offered.  
"It's okay. Jack's already shown me." He told her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"But... how...?" She wondered.  
"We're... sort of... I guess you could say, mentally linked... We can hear each others thoughts and stuff... He showed me the memory of what happened." Hiccup explained, realising how ridiculous it sounded, and how hard it must be to believe. But, then again, was it any weirder than the fact her son's best friend was a dragon who could turn into a human, and who appeared to be seventeen, even though that same dragon rescued her nearly fifty years ago?

As she took that in, Hiccup noticed Cloudjumper nodding, solemnly, at the Sky Dragon. "Thank you for saving my rider" Hiccup thought he was saying. Jack grinned, and nodded back.

"This... All of this is just so much to take in." Valka said. "My son, and a Sky Dragon, all in one day." She summarised. Was that all it had been? 'One day?' Hiccup thought, it felt like it had been forever.

"Not to mention the fact that your son has wings." Jack added, he still hadn't got over the awesomeness of that.  
"Oh, I already knew about that." Valka told him. He turned astounded, and indignant, to her.  
"What?!" He half shouted, demanding an explanation.

Valka chuckled.  
"In the game of tag, earlier. He used it to fly away from Toothless, just before he got you." She informed him.  
"You little cheat!" Jack turned to him in mock anger.  
"Oh really, not like you've never done anything like it before." Hiccup accused, playfully.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack denied, grinning.  
"Well, you only do it once- or twice- a day- all winter- for at least the last five years." Hiccup pointed out. The three of them laughed.

Even Toothless joined in after a bit, but then he suddenly straightened. Ears sticking up off his head. At the same time Cloudjumper turned his head in the same direction, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

Hiccup spotted the dragon's strange behaviour first, and his confused look drew the others attention to it.

Jack's smile dropped, and he looked, with furrowed brows, in the same direction as the dragons.  
"Something's wrong." He muttered, taking flight as the white dragon.

Hiccup and Valka climbed onto Toothless and Cloudjumper, and followed, concerned- the dragons seemed tense and nervous.

Suddenly, Hiccup noticed the land looked familiar.  
'Hold on... this is back at the sanctuary.' He realised. He heard Jack speak in his mind.  
'Of course it is, I steered us here after the fishing.' He explained. Hiccup relayed the message to Valka, who was looking ahead with a kind of grim determination. Whatever had the dragons on edge, had to be here at the nest- and that was definately not good.

Barely a minute later, Jack stopped and back winged in midair. Shock and horror radiating from him, in waves... and Hiccup soon saw why.

There, assembled in front of them, was an army. Thousands of men, and dozens of captive dragons.

Their catapults were all trained at the Alpha's nest.


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 15 - Preparing to Fight  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: okay I have to be quick so I cat say much (sorry) but here it is^^ I hope you enjoy it please review and I will be back tommorow with more. **

Two seconds.

That was all they saw of the several thousand strong army.

After that, Jack blew them back, so that they landed on the ice that seperated them and the sanctuary.

Hiccup looked across. Jack was a kid again, lying on his stomach. to stare once again at the army. A cold, somewhat fearful, look in his eye.

Hiccup scrambled to join him, when a collision sounded, like a dull explosion. The ice shook beneath him, knocking him over. More dull thuds sounded from either side. What was-  
"Hiccup!"

He heard the shout, and saw the ice- a massve chunk of it, as big as Cloudjumper, headed straight for him. He flinched, raising his arms.

But the crushing impact didn't come.

Jack, as a dragon, stood over him, panting with shock, and effort. He'd knocked the giant icicle away from him, though he'd just about had a heart attack because of it.

Looking down, Hiccup could see it bouncing off the mountainside, towards the floor. He'd saved his life- again. He doubted they'd ever be even.

"The nest. They're destroying the nest!" The furious words came from Valka. Hiccup had never seen her look so angry. She turned, and strode off, heading towards Cloudjumper.  
"Mom, wait!" She looked down at him, the fury dimming slightly. "We need to think this through." He told her, and she nodded, realising that was the best way forwards. She looked to Hiccup for ideas.

What! He didn't mean he had a plan! He meant for her to think of one! He didn't have the faintest idea what to do. He'd never faced anything on this scale before. This was war- a battlefield! He sorted out peace. War was his dad's area of expertise. He'd accompliced a great deal many things at Berk, but, here... he was at a loss of what to do.

A white blur flew by overhead, heading deeper into the sanctuary. Jack's call echoed, loud and clear, in his head.  
'I'll help the others escape! You two rally the ones that want to fight!' He yelled, as he flew off.

Hiccup nodded, determination hardening within him.  
"Come on, we need to rally the dragons." He told his mother. She also nodded, that same determination present in her eyes. She took flight, leading Cloudjumper into the sanctuary. Hiccup mounted Toothless, then followed.

Somewhere far ahead, he heard Jack shouting to the panicking dragons of the sanctuary.  
"The nest is under attack! All those who want to evacuate, follow me! Anyone who wants to defend the nest, await orders from the Four Wings." By the time Hiccup had arrived, the nest was in complete disarray.

Dragons everywhere, flying round, madly, trying to decide what to do. He saw Jack had created a huge ice bowl, with claw holes, for the older dragons to carry the young ones in. The children were blissfully unaware of the impending battle, and skidded and slided about within the domed shape of the carrier, having the time of their lives.

Many of the dragons were leaving choosing to abandon the nest, rather than fight for it. The same thing happened at theRed Death's nest, when the Vikings besieged it, Hiccup remembered. When it came to a choice between their home and their lives, most of them took their latter.

A few of the dragons though, a few of hundred, were willing to fight for their home. They weren't many, but Hiccup had seen dragons accomplish astonishing feats, when they were trying to defend their own.

Amidst the chaos, Hiccup found he had no idea what to do.

Cloudjumper was rallying the dragons, preparing to lead them into battle. The Stormcutter not wavering, in spite of the fearsome task ahead. He was sorting out the battle plan and dragons well, but the young Viking and his Night Fury found they had nothing to do with him on top of everything. The Cloudjumper often believed himself to be the Alpha's right hand dragon. Whether or not that eas true, he was somewhat of a natural leader. Situations like this brought out the best in dragons like that, he was handling the disorganised dragons with ease. Hiccup, however, could only stand, and watch the organised chaos of the nest.

At a loss of what to do, he felt through their bond for Jack. He had no idea what he expecting the Sky Dragon to do, but he was in need of the reassurance of a friend.

He reached Jack's mind, and was surprised to see it full of restrained fear, which his friend fought to hold back. Of course, Hiccup thought, how could he have been so stupid?

Jack was thinking back to around five years ago, when he'd discovered a massacre on a silent battlefield, and lost everything. His best friends Tooth, Bunny, North and Sandy must have perished in a battle such as this, and Jack couldn't help but think of his lost friends. He was afraid. Afraid of history repeating itself. Of perishing himself, as they had done, in the midst of battle. He was reliving the nightmare of imagining what his friends must have gone through, only this time it was real.

He was absolutely terrified, but holding back the fear was stubborn determination. The knowledge that he hadn't been there in that battle- no matter how little a difference he would have likely made to it- haunted him. There was a chance, however slim, that he could have saved them that day. But he didn't.

This was his chance to put things right. Another battle was finally here, and he was not about to exclude himself from it, because, this time, he was here. This time, he could made a difference. At last he had a chance to redeem himself, and he was not going to turn it down. He wasnt going to abandon the dragons of the nest, like he felt he had his friends.

Even if it took him to his dying breath, he would save those dragons. Because, for him, this was that same battle. The same one that happened all those years ago, and ended in massacre. Only, this time, he could make a difference; and he was not about to let the same thing happen again.

Never again.

Hiccup saw all of this, in the internal battle within his friend. The fight to hold back the fear. Hiccup felt selfish. Jack had fought three times before, each one taking him closer and closer to the brink of death- he had every right to fear this battle.

Next to him, Hiccup didn't really feel he had a right to be scared. He couldn't afford to be. He had to stay strong... for him.

He'd come to his friend seeking reassurance, but it seemed he was going to be the one to give it.  
'Jack...' He started. The Sky Dragon attempted to calm his shaky thoughts- he might have took a deep breath, Hiccup wasn't sure, but he knew he was there. 'It's not going to happen again.' Hiccup told him. Jack had told himself that dozens of times, but hearing it come from Hiccup made it ten times more reassuring. A slight calm came across his mind.

Hiccup didn't say anything else, but let his mind linger, almost as though he was holding his hand. The knowledge that he was there for him, and would continue to be there for him, eased his mind far better than any words could have.

A roar could be heard. Hiccup realised it came from his ears- when their minds merged like this, it became hard to tell which sounds he was hearing, and which sounds were from Jack's head.

It was a call to arms.

He had to go, now. Him and Toothless had to protect the dragons.

Before he left, though, he spoke to his Sky Dragon once more.  
'You don't have to do this, you know.' He told him, he'd already been willing to give his life for something far too many times. Hiccup quietly thought that this was one too many, but he knew no amount of persuasion could deter him.  
'I know...' He replied. 'But I'm not to going sit around, and let you and Mr Stormseeker have all the fun... Besides, I'd like to see those upstart half wings try to best me in battle.' He said, recovering some of his typical Jack bravado. Hiccup grinned, he'd be okay.

Toothless called to him, impatiently.  
"I know, bud, I'm coming." He told the Night Fury, as he climbed into the saddle.  
"Toothless. Lets go kick some tail." He said. The dragon growled in agreement, and pumped his wings hard. Together they flew to the assault on the nest.

The Alpha was alone in the cavern.

Any dragons long since flown, or else fighting to defend their home. He knew that he must join them soon, and was stood, ready to make his entrance to the battle. But he didn't move to enter the fight, yet.

He turned to looked behind him.  
'I know you are there, young one.' He said. Surely enough, a dragon of scales an identical colour to his was stood there, on a ledge, nearby.

Neither of them said anything.

They both knew that there was a challenger out there, looking to take the position of Alpha. Just like they both knew that the beast was under the control of the dragon enslaving Drago, and that the dragon was potentially bigger, and stronger, than the Alpha. But they both knew the Alpha had to win, because they knew that the lives of thousands, if not millions, of dragons and humans depended on it.

They both knew it was an unlikely victory, the odds were stacked against them. But they both knew that the Alpha was not about to surrender easily, and would fight fiercely to keep safe the dragons he protected. But they both knew there was a chance the Alpha might not survive the fight.

They both knew it, and they each knew that the other knew. So there was nothing to be said about it.

Jack had so much he wanted to say to the great Alpha, but he didn't know how to put it, or where to begin. So he didn't speak.

Instead, he rose up onto his hind legs, spreading his wings, and holding his head high.

He held the powerful pose. It was an action that meant a great deal of things. It was a blessing- wishing the Alpha luck in the fight ahead. A sign of respect- as he knew he might never see the great dragon again. A sign of allegiance- that he will for the Alpha and, for all the dragons under his care. But, more than that, it was a symbol of power.

The wide spread wings represented the dragon in him- strong and skilled in the air- and the two legs he stood on represented his connection to humans- intelligent and loyal.

It was the symbol of the Sky Dragons.

He had never before committed himself to it, and, even now, the action was incomplete. He still needed to show his power over the elements, of which all Sky Dragons were able to control.

He hadn't completed the act yet, but still, he hesitated. He was surprised he had even done this much. Because completing the symbol, meant accepting who he was. It meant accepting he was the last of the Sky Dragons, and accepting he was alone.

He'd let go of the past- and realised that he had Hiccup there for him, always- but he had never accepted that all the Sky Dragons, except him, were gone. He still searched for them, expecting to find them, but deep down, he knew they weren't there. He had just been denying it so strongly, he had almost fooled himself into believing they were still out there. But they weren't.

Completing that symbol would show him as the last of the Sky Dragons, acting on their behalf- on the behalf of an entire species! He didn't think he was ready to accept that, yet.

A part of him still didn't even completely accept that he was a dragon, at all. He wanted to believe that he was human. He loved the incredible creatures, with all their talking, and naming, and building, and their stubbornness to overcome any obstacle- even the simple fact of nature that they couldn't fly.

He so badly wanted to be one of them, but then, a part of him realised, his desire to be one of them wasn't just because of his love of them. It was because he didn't want to be alone.

He didn't want to be the last of his species. There were millions of humans in the world, and only one of him. If he was one of them, he'd never have to be lonely again. So he'd stubbornly held on to the futile wish and kept himself in denial about his true heritage. He didn't want to stop dreaming. It was far easier, and less painful to pretend.

All this raced through his mind, as he stood, half poised in the symbol of Sky Dragons- hesitating, and unsure, as to why he should complete it.

Then he felt a strong, steadying mind reach out to his own. Just enough for the Alpha to grab his attention.

Jack looked at the Alpha, who had come to mean so much to him in the course of just a few hours. In his eyes, he saw calm, steady determination, and reassurance.

"You can do this, young one. You are ready." The Alpha was telling him.

He didn't actually project the words into his mind, but they were all the more powerful because of it. A steely look of determination appeared in Jack's eyes.

Yes, he was the last of Sky Dragons, but he wasn't alone. He wasn't a human, but they were a part of him. He was a Sky Dragon, and he wasn't afraid of that fact, anymore.

He was ready.

The final act to complete his acceptance, and the symbol of the Sky Dragons- to fire a blast of his element, up into the air. Normally, it would be a rallying cry. A sign, to gather all the Sky Dragons, in times of great need. But he was the last. There was no others to call.

The symbol had changed. It was now a symbol of warning, and a symbol of hope. Let all those who see it on the battlefield be afraid, and be emboldened. Because the Sky Dragons were here... and he was going to defend his own.

Wow, Jack thought, he'd been spending way too much time with Cloudjumper.

He held his head that bit higher, and tilted it to the heavens. He saw pride, admiration, and the hardened look of a dragon about to enter battle, in the Alpha's eyes. He was about to join the fight, and Jack would be the one to announce his entrance. Together, they would terrify the enemy, and bring confidence to their friends. That same hard look appeared in Jack's eyes.

It was time to fight.

Taking a swift, deep breath, he roared up at the sky, drawing the attention of dragons all around. At the same time, he issued a blast of ice from his throat.

It shot up into the sky, and exploded into a mist of fine ice shards, which he swirled, and bent. The misty shape appeared to be random, patternless. A pointless swirl of interlocked curves, that took on the vague shape of a sphere. But it was far more than that.

Dragons would recognise it from tales of their ancestors, and humans would recognise it from the stories, and myths, of their childhood- once discounted as legends. But now, the stories were proven true by that glittering ball of misty ice that appeared in the air.

The Sky Dragons were real, and coming to defend this nest.


	16. Chapter 16

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 16 - Battle Begins  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: so here at last is the battle dun dun dun! What will happen?! You'll have to wait and find out ;-P I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you thought and until tommorow I bid you adieu^^**

The battle was crazy. Hundreds of things going on at once. Valka's dragons flying out to meet Drago's in combat- colliding, and falling, through the air. Blasts of fire, randomly, fell from the sky and hit the battlefield. Several dragons fell prey to traps; seeking to help their ensnared brethren, only to find themselves trapped- lured in by their instinct to protect. Catapults continued to fire at the nest. Some dragons were clipped by the falling debris. Others accidentally got in the way of rocks.

Valka stood on the back of Cloudjumper, directing the troops to where they were needed. Hiccup flew by, firing a blast at a trap, and releasing the dragon trapped inside. He looked back to see it flying out, joyously, but Hiccup could tell the fight went badly.

The dragons of the nest were greatly outnumbered. Nets were fired constantly at the sky, so that you had to forever be on your guard to avoid them.

The dragons of the nest were determined to protect their home, but at the sight of the huge army before them, many of them faltered. Some of them fell victim to terror, and proved easy targets for either the nets, or the opposing dragons.

Fear began to spread amongst the dragons, as everything seemed to be overwhelming them. The catapults. The nets. The traps. The soldiers. The dragons.

Hiccup could tell Cloudjumper was trying to hold them strong, as he roared out to the dragons, trying to keep order in the chaos of battle, but he could tell it wasn't enough. Things were slowly disintegrating, and once they starting to fall into disorder, they were easy prey.

Things would only spiral downwards from then on, but they were powerless to stop it. Hiccup couldn't embolden the dragons. He couldn't bring in some magical support, he couldn't wave a hand and make the catapults vanish. He was helpless in this. He couldn't stop the fear spreading- he was terrified himself!

So much fighting. So much loss. This was war. This was exactly what he'd set off from Berk to avoid... and he'd failed, and everything was going wrong as a result.

Toothless looked back at him, sensing the stress in his rider, and purred, reassuringly. Hiccup reached out, and stroked his dragon's head.  
"Yeah, thanks bud, I know. But things aren't going all that great, and it doesn't look like they're gonna get any better." He told the Night Fury, slightly comforted by his friend's concern.

'Wanna bet.' Came an unexpected reply.  
'Jack! Where-' From the other side of the ice barrier, a blast of ice fired up into the air. Hiccup grinned- he knew that ice anywhere.

It exploded in midair, into icy shards, and mist, which swirled into a intricate, spherical shape.

The mark of the Sky Dragon.

Hiccup recognised it from his story books as a kid, but he'd never seen Jack use it.

It was a call to arms, and there was no one to call. But, now, the symbol had changed. It wasn't a call to arms anymore, it was a symbol of strength. Hiccup could almost feel the hope stirring in the defending dragons, and the fear spreading through the enemy. It looks like they were taking on more than they bargained for.

A few seconds after the symbol appeared, a familiar white winged dragon flew up below it.

The Sky Dragon, in all his glory. Frost edged scales glinting in the pale sunlight, huge wings barely beating to keep him hovered there.

It was an impressive sight to say the least, but what followed next, even more so. The Alpha appeared, rising up from behind Jack. Humungous tusks swinging through the air, as he broke through the thick wall of ice like it was glass. The Sky Dragon stayed still in the air, as the Alpha made his appearance- somehow more striking by doing nothing, than the Alpha breaking through the ice.

He roared at the sky, rallying the Alpha's dragons, and warning the dragons of the army- they attempt to take this nest, they'll have to go past him first. Many dragons, throughout the battlefield, answered his call, and threw themselves at the stunned enemy with renewed determination.

Hiccup wasn't scared anymore, suddenly, he felt like punching the air. Jack was here, and the Alpha was here. They could do this. So what if thousands of soldiers stood in their way- against them- they didn't stand a chance.

Toothless had also answered the call, and flung himself at a nearby, staring Bullhorn. He was much bigger and stronger than the Night Fury, but Toothless wasn't about to be defeated by anything. He took down the startled dragon, easily. He didn't hurt it too bad- just enough that it wouldn't want to fight anymore, and would go crying off to its master.

Hiccup saw Jack zipping about through the air, all the other dragons seemed slow by comparison. He nipped into other dragons fights, shot ice at the wings of the enemy dragon, and then left to find another enemy. That seemed to be Jack's primary tactic- shooting ice at the wings of enemy dragons, to incapacitate them. Operation Hiccup, the Viking remembered. Oh, it had been so long, he thought.

"There." He yelled to his black dragon. A catapult was left undefended- this was there chance. "Alright, bud, aim for the left beam!" He told him. "Fire!" He shouted. Toothless' aim was true. The blast hit the side of the catapult- a blue pulse wave of energy spreading out of it, as the whole thing fell apart. Night Fury fire was powerful stuff, Hiccup noted.

'Nice one.' He heard the mental comment, as casually as if Toothless had just hit a practise target at the academy.

The Sky Dragon grinned at them.  
'Miss me?' He smirked, Hiccup smiled back.  
"Like a hole in the head." Jack chuckled.  
'Listen, though. Don't take out all the catapults- you're gonna give me nothing to work with.' He requested. Hiccup had no idea what he meant. 'If you could take a few of those net throwing thingies, that'd be great.' He added. Hiccup sent him a questioning thought, to find out what for, but all he could get was 'wait and see' as his friend flew off.

He noticed a missile heading towards the nest, but rather than veering away from it, Jack flew towards it. What on earth is he doing?! Hiccup thought.

Jack spun in midair as he reached it, a blast of wind hit the projectile, and it rebounded back towards its throwers. Alarmed shouts rang out from the men, as the rock turned on them.

Hiccup laughed, yes- brilliant! He using their own weapons against them. In fact, Hiccup thought, he remembered Jack had used it before. He wasn't paying attention at the time- had it been with Cloudjumper? Oh well, whatever he'd used it for beforehand, now it was a really effective method of spreading chaos amongst the enemy. Jack flew up to boulder, after boulder. Redirecting each one at Drago's army.

Hiccup grinned with delight, the tables were turning, ever so slightly, in their favour. He was feeling rather happy, until, that was, he saw his mother.

He'd shot a passing glance at Cloudjumper, only to find the place he normally occupied, empty. When he finally spotted the Stormcutter, his worry grew.

The large dragon had been caught out by a net. Valka would have set him free, but she was being occupied by a man in a dragon skin cape.

There was only one man, Hiccup could think of, who would be so cruel as wear the coat of a dragon on his back.

Drago Bloodfist.

He was there, and he was fighting his mother. Valka wasn't doing so good. Drago was a skilled fighter, and she was under practiced. It was clear things were going to go wrong... and soon enough, he had her laying on her back; thick, wooden staff held to her neck.

Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat. No! He had not gone through so much to lose her again!  
'It's alright, I got her!' He heard Jack calling to him, but he wouldn't e satisfied until she were safe.

He steered Toothless towards Drago and his mother, watching them intently.

Suddenly, Drago withdrew his staff, and began swinging it round his head. He was shouting in a way that would have been comical, if not the serious situation, and what followed after it.

A giant, grey-black dragon rose from the water, and headed for the land. Another dragon was bigger even than the Alpha- only slightly, but enough to pose a great danger to the white bewilderbeast.

A challenger.  
Cold horror flooded Hiccup as Valka's words came back to him.  
"The Alpha controls the dragons." If this dragon under the control of Drago won...

Hiccup realised the fight between this dragon and the Alpha wouldn't just determine the leader of the dragons.

It would determine the fate of the world itself.


	17. Chapter 17

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 17 - The Fall  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: little or no time to say anything right now but please review ^^ I hope you enjoy this update (dun dun dun!) and I will post the next chapter tommorow**

Jack hadn't forgotten about Valka. Even at the arrival of the challenger, he hadn't stopped in his breakneck flight to save her. He couldn't risk an ice spike at this angle and distance without hitting Valka. Besides, high though the stakes were, he wasn't a murderer. He refused to kill- dragon or human (no matter how beastly the person). The black dragon years ago was different- it was kill or be killed- but no, he just couldn't do it. He fought to scare, not to injure or maim... But Drago was right in his sights... He could do it. He could end the war right here...But he wasn't a killer. That was what seperated him from the skin stealer. He wouldn't kill a human. So he had to save Valka the long way- he had to get closer.

He didn't even beat his wings, they were tucked against his body, to make himself as streamlined as possible, using the wind to steer, and provide whatever updraft he needed. He was getting close, now. But, still not close enough.

He saw the dragon skin wearing cause of all this destruction turn back to her, having had his fun tormenting her with the appearance of his challenger, and was now ready to finish her off. She struggled backwards, but she didn't stand a chance. He raised his axe.

Now! It had to be now!

Drago stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor, as a skinny, pale skinned kid landed, with full force, on his shoulders.  
"Go!" Jack yelled to Valka, before using the Drago as a springboard to bounce himself back into the air. He switched into dragon form, and fired a bolt of ice, with pin point accuracy, at the ropes tying Cloudjumper. They immediately slackened, and in no time at all, Valka and Cloudjumper were back in the air again.

Now that she was safe- or as safe as you could be in a raging battle- he turned his attention to the two, colossal, fighting dragons.

They fought with both body and mind. Slamming each other with their tusks, and grappling with each others minds, to gain dominance over the other. The Alpha fought nobly. He was battling to save the dragons of the nest, to whom he'd pledged to protect- WOAH! Jack narrowly avoided an oncoming net, that came scarily close to taking him down.

He shook his head, he couldn't afford to get distracted. He had to carry on with his fight, and trust the Alpha to fight his.

Hiccup flew by him on his Night Fury.  
'Can't you do anything?' He asked him through the bond.  
'No.' Jack answered. 'Every dragon has a right to challenge the Alpha. The Alpha has to be strong enough to fight challengers off, by himself. If not, then he's not fit to be Alpha. It's just the way things are- we can't interfere." Hiccup almost shouted to him that that was a stupid idea, and they should do something anyway, but he could feel how desperate Jack was to help the giant, white dragon; but still the Sky Dragon restrained himself. He guessed, they'd just have to resign themselves to the knowledge that this was beyond their control. They had to focus on what they could make a difference on.

Hiccup surveyed the battlefield. Several Zipplebacks had coated themselves in lit gas, and grabbed their tails in their jaws, transforming themselves into burning wheels of fire. They rolled across the battlefield, causing havoc wherever they went. But they were still outnumbered. Things still went badly.

He needed to stop all this, and he knew what he had to do for that, but it was something he had to do alone. The only question was, how to get rid of Jack?

Hiccup's eyes landed on the shut jaws of the traps. Perhaps they could boost their numbers- and it would occupy the Sky Dragon so he could do what he must.

"Jack." He called out, he had the Sky Dragon's attention in a split second. "The traps! They're set using a trigger-spring system. If the spring breaks, the trap resets, and the jaws return to their original positioning." Hiccup informed. He got the distinct feeling of "say what?" from Jack.  
'English, please.' He requested. Hiccup sighed, and simplified things a little.  
"Snap spring, free dragon." He explained, pointing to the traps. Jack nodded, and zipped towards them.  
'Why didn't you say that in the first place?' He asked, firing a bolt of ice at the already stretched spring holding the jaws of the trap shut. Sure enough, once it broke, the jaws fell open, releasing the trapped dragons inside (the bait dragon had been freed by its buddy).

Jack grinned at the success, and flew round, dismantling every trap on the battlefield. It gave him something to focus on, other than the worry over the great Alpha. He soon lost track of Hiccup, but he wasn't worried- he'd sense if he was in any great danger.

Quite a bit of time had passed, but he'd finally destroyed all the traps. Jack stole a look at the battling Bewilderbeasts. But the moment he turned his eyes to it, things went terribly wrong.

A thrust from the black beast, into the smaller dragon's leg, made it lose concentration, and everything went downhill from there. The competitor took advantage of the slight fall in concentration, take hold of the Alpha's mind. He struggled, and bolstered his defence, but as he did so, his reactions slowed... he couldn't move in time to avoid the beast's tusks.

They locked under his own, forcing him upwards onto two legs, in a way which far too unatural for the great Bewilderbeast. He could barely support his own weight. The black creature turned his head to the side, unbalancing the white dragon, and sending him crashing onto the floor. He struggled to get up, but too late...

The black tusks thrust again, this time deep into the heart of the Alpha... and then he was still. Alpha no more.

Jack felt as though he'd plummeted from deep air.  
"NOOOOOOO!" He cried, grief at the motionless body of the white Bewilderbeast overcoming him. For once he'd had someone to care for him, who he didn't need to protect. Someone who he didn't need to worry about, but rather worried about him. A pillar of support, that he could rely on. He'd finally found that, again, in the Alpha. He'd helped him overcome his fears, and his sadness. He had almost been a father figure to him... and now he was gone. Just like North. Just like Tooth, and Sandy, and Bunny, just like all of the Sky Dragons. Gone.

It seemed everything he gained, he lost.

He was on his own, again. No one to depend on. No one to support him. No one.

He couldn't mourn the once-Alpha for long, though, as the new inheritant of that title turned to the battle field, and called out his dominance to all the dragons still engaged in the fight. Instantly, they all fell in to him. Their eyes narrowed to slits.

The previous Alpha might have supported the free will of all dragons, but this one was forcing them all to do as commanded. Using his more powerful mind to control them. Whether or not they'd fought for the nest in the beginning, was meaningless now. They all rallied to the black dragons call. Circling his head in a numberless swarm. Powerless to resist. The dragons of the sanctuary all followed the dragons every command... even the strongest.

Jack felt the Alpha's great heavy presence draping over his mind.  
'COME TO ME.' It commanded. Jack shook his head- no! He wouldn't! The Alpha worked further into his mind, and he struggled to hold it back. Everything around him turned blurry- was that air or ice? Were the black blurs dragons or rock? The world had become a meaningless mash of light and dark.

Jack was losing control over everything, his sight, his thoughts... his wings. They started shuddering, jerking up and down, as he fought to control his own body. He almost succumbed to the Alpha's will, but a single part of him (the part that made him unique- the part that made him a Sky Dragon) held the oppressive influence back. It fought to resist the control of the Alpha. A battle it was slowly losing the energy to fight. He was slowly succombing to the Alpha.

Through great effort of will, Jack cleared his sight for a split second- the wall of the nest was just a few flaps away. The world blurred again. He forced himself against the Alpha's control, and, through sheer will power, attempted to gain some control back over his limbs.

He shifted a little towards the ice. Come on! He carried on straining so hard, he though the effort might break his mind, but was rewarded with slow, jerky, erratic movements towards the wall. His wings flailed everywhere- he dropped and swung about with every wingbeat. Jolting through the air, as he edged, with painful slowness, towards the wall of ice.

A gust of wind was out of the question. He could barely keep track of his own thoughts, much less control an element.

He had no idea how close he was to the ice, but he couldn't hold it back any more. His resistance crumpled.

He prayed he was close enough. He dropped all attempts to lift his wings, and let himself plummet. The Alpha got in. He hit the cold, hard surface with crushing impact- a white haired, seventeenish year old kid.

He lay there... Taking great gasping breathes of air... Shaking from the after effects of the exertion of will power... He'd never felt so weak. He was trembling all over, and he could barely keep his head up. The Alpha's presense had gone. It didn't hold any sway over humans. He could still feel it at the edges of his mind- dragon was a part of him, no matter what he did. But it could no longer take over his thoughts, they were his own again. But, he suddenly wished he hadn't freed himself.

It was over. Everything had failed. The dragons were taken over. The Alpha dead. War had begun. Berk soon to be destroyed- the Vikings wiped out, just as the Sky Dragons had been. Everything he had ever cared about. Gone. Destroyed.

He wanted to get up, to save Berk- he didn't want them to all die like North and the others had. But he was all spent up on will. He couldn't even keep his head up anymore. He let it fall, with a soft thump, onto the cold ice, and gave in to despair.

His breathe broke into heaving sobs that broke his chest. Everything. All of it. Everyone. Gone. What reason did he have to go on? What was to stop him from just giving up on living? From just lying there on the ice until he faded away... or letting himself get taken over by the Alpha, so he'd never be bothered by these thoughts again.

He had nothing. Nothing to care about. Nothing to fight for. Nothing to live for. It was over. The past had repeated itself, again. He'd failed to protect them. It had all happened again.

Everything he gained, he lost.

The thought weighed heavily on him, as he thought about everything he'd lost. North... Tooth... Bunny... Sandy... the Sky Dragons... the old Alpha... the dragons of the nest... everyone...

The wind howled over the ice, pulling at his clothes, blowing his hair over his eyes. His limbs had stuck to the ice, his face was a mess. He hadn't cried though... he'd just given up. So what if the world raged on at him, that was all it had ever done. He had lost everything...

...But not Hiccup.

Hiccup was still alive! He was still here! Still fighting!

He did still have a reason to live. Hiccup. That boy was all he had now, and he would do anything- no matter the physical, or mental, cost to himself- to protect him. He would fight for him, keep him safe, no matter what. He was his world entirely, now. He couldn't stand to lose him too. No. He wouldn't let that happen. He would do anything- anything- to stop him suffering so much as a scratch. Anything.

'Toothless, what are you doing?' The voice was not his, but Hiccup's. Jack didn't even need to look into his mind to know what was happening. All dragons were under the control of the Alpha. No matter how strong. Not even a Night Fury could resist.

Complete horror, so strong it almost incapacitated him, flooded through him, and he felt as though he'd been struck at his core. No... not Hiccup.

That beast, not even worthy to be called human, Bloodfist had turned his Night Fury on him. He had to do something.

He forced himself into action. Scrambled up the ice- limbs still heavy, and shaky- to see out across the battlefield. He could barely even make them out. Two black pinpricks, with a slightly larger one beside them, at the opposite end of the battlefield. No way could he get there in time, not like this. He'd have to fly.

He shuddered as he relived the terrifying struggle to keep himself under control, he'd never experienced something so terrible... but so be it.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to Hiccup. He had to save him. No. Matter. What.


	18. Chapter 18

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 18 - Protect Hiccup  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: Two words. Please review. Until tommorow. And enjoy. But especially. Brace yourself.**

Hiccup had never been so scared, and he'd been in plenty of heart stopping situations.

Even the last time he'd found himself facing the Night Fury. The first time they'd met. He'd pinned him against the rocks. One paw around his neck, fury in his eyes. He'd felt certain he was going to die, then. But that was nothing to how he felt now.

They hadn't been friends then, and now, seeing his friend turned against him, he struggled not to fall to pieces in front of the madman who'd caused all this.

After setting Jack to release the dragons from the traps, he'd gone to try and reason with Drago. He'd kept the idea hidden from Jack, knowing he'd disapprove, and try to stop him, but he'd felt confident in his abilities to talk to Drago, and bring about the peace once more.

No one wanted war. Everyone could be reasoned with. No one killed for the sake of it. He could change Drago's mind about dragons, and he could save them all from war.

Oh, how wrong he'd been.

He thought back to what his father had said: "War is what he wants... you can't negotiate with people like that." He should have listened, but he'd stubbornly refused to believe it.

It turns out his dad was right. Drago wouldn't stop until he had every last dragon, and Viking, at his feet. He wanted to rule over everything. He wanted power, and was willing to do anything, kill anyone, to get it. He wanted war... because he was confident of victory. He knew he could conquer them all.

Hiccup had wanted to believe in the best in people... and now he was paying for it. Drago had ordered the Alpha to have his most faithful companion kill him.

He watched as possibly his best friend ever stalked towards him, with murderous intent. The normally round pupils of his eyes reduced to narrow slits, not a flicker of emotion in them. He barely recognised him as the friend who he'd flown on for five years, and given him a purpose in life, and yet, it was him.

The Night Fury. Toothless. Head dragon of the Berk training academy, and loyal companion to the heir of Berk. He was now a primeval monster, with mind set on killing his rider.

Hiccup tried not to shake, tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, tried to hold his ground. But he didn't succeed in either. Edging backwards, and trembling a little, as he pleaded with the black dragon, trying to reach his old friend.  
"Toothless? Toothless, come on, snap out of it! This isn't funny, bud..." He was now witlessly scared, not one of his words had any impact whatsoever.

The stalking continued. The jaws hung open, snarling viscously, baring a full set of sharp interlocking teeth.  
"Toothless!" He yelled, tripping over a stone behind him, breath quickening. Oh gods- no, no. He was actually going to do it! He was going to die here, and it was his best friend that was going to kill him.

He shuffled backwards, as he heard a dreadfully familiar, shrill whistling noise. He'd heard it many times before, but he'd never expected to be on the recieving end of one of his Night Fury's plasma blasts.

A blur of motion in the air caught his attention. A pure white dragon.

Jack!

The Sky Dragon shuddered, as he struggled to hold back the Alpha's mind. But he was failing more and more rapidly with every beat of his wings.

His vision swung out of focus. He tried to get it clear again, but a second after success, the world faded again. He was headed in the right direction, that he could just about tell.

He kept on beating his wings, a race against time, and a fight against the Alpha. He had to win both.

Suddenly, the call of "come to me" changed. The Alpha was cunning. He knew that his master wanted to kill the little human, and that Jack was headed the same way.  
"KILL HIM." The voice urged.

No... Jack thought. He couldn't... The truly terrifying thing was, he didn't know if he could stop himself. He didn't know if he could resist that horrible command.

He attempted to assert his control over his thoughts, only succeeding in remembering why he didn't want to kill him.

He was his friend. He was going to 'KILL'- no, he was going to save him! Save him! He had to protect him. Protect Hiccup, protect Hiccup 'KILL' No- Protect Hiccup!

The Viking saw the white dragon's slit pupiled eyes, and the world seemed to halt, and crumble around him. No... Not Jack... No. Anyone but Jack.

He had been hoping against hope that the Sky Dragon had escaped. But the Alpha had got him, too... and he was headed for him... His heart stopped.

No... He was trying to kill him, too.

Having Toothless try to kill him was one thing, but Jack... he was his soulmate- they shared each others minds! They'd saved each others lives so many times- Jack especially saving him. He had always valued Hiccup's life before his own. He'd saved him from his death so many times, and now he was actually about to send him to it- no, wait!

His slit eyes shivered, dilating for a moment. He was fighting it! So why was he still coming over here?... Oh no...

He finally put two and two together. Whenever he was in danger, who always lay himself down to protect him: Jack.

The pupils narrowed again.

Hiccup didn't know what was happening- was he coming to kill him, or save him?! He couldn't quite decide which idea was more terrible.

That he was about to die because of Jack, or that Jack was about to die to protect him.

Jack managed to get another glimpse of the scene, again- the effort involved almost fracturing his mind- and saw the blue fire rising up from the depths of the Night Fury's mouth.

He couldn't stand to see his dragon friend corrupted like that. Over the years, he'd become almost as close to that dragon, as he had his rider. It pained him to see him like that. he couldn't let him suffer too.

It was then he made the impossible descicion to save Toothless too.

He didnt even know if he could stop himself killing Hiccup, and yet hed decided to save both of them. He had to. He'd do whatever it took.

Jack's life meant nothing now. All that mattered to him, was those two. No matter how impossible everything screamed at him it was, he would save them. Both of them.

Hiccup saw the blue fire starting to appear in his dragon's throat, and desperately reached out to Sky Dragon.  
"Jack!" He called out, with both body and mind. There was no response from the dragon, no indication he'd heard him. Hiccup hadn't even felt a flicker of his friend in his mind. All he could sense was the dark, oppressive control of the Alpha.

Hiccup started shaking, uncontrollably. Jack was going to kill him- if Toothless didn't first.

Have to save him. Have protect both of them. Protect Hiccup. It became harder and harder to hold onto his thoughts. He repeated them as best he could, but they started to fade from his mind.

He felt himself slipping under the Alpha's control.

NO! Something snapped within him. Something which refused to be denied. A strength he didn't even know he had suffused him, and it refused to to away.

Perhaps he had fallen under the Alpha's command, but that one part of him remained. One single thought.

_I have to protect Hiccup._

He backed into a ledge of ice behind him. He couldn't escape any further, he was cornered! At the mercy of the dragons! He was practically dead already!

He'd all but had a heart attack several times over, and it was now rattling about in his chest, going so fast it was like the drumming of a Gronkle's wings. But, wait.. was Jack... glowing...?

The Sky Dragon got ever closer. Have to save him. Have to protect Hiccup. Protect Hiccup.

He was about to head straight towards the path of the flames. The shrill rising of sound reached its peak.

The glow around the Sky Dragon grew stronger.

Hiccup's breath froze in his chest, as he saw Jack's intention.  
"JACK!" He yelled.

_Protect Hiccup._

KILL HIM.

The blue fire rose ino the dragon's mouth.

ProtectHiccupProtectHiccupProtectHiccup.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"

A flash of white obscured everything, and for a while Hiccup knew no more.

When he came to, he found himself sprawled on the ground. A thick white fog all around him. He struggled to see through it. His heart was still raced, and breathing heavy, so he couldn't have been out long. He was shaking from the shock of the horrifying experience, and felt strangely weak... Jack...

As the fog dropped a little, he saw a white dragon laying on the ground. A boy lay beside him, dressed in black. The dragon was still...

Then it stirred, and shifted itself. It's eyes opened. The pupils were permanent slits, not a hint of resistance in them. Mindlessly, it lifted its head, and went to join the other dragons, surrounding the Alpha's head like a living crown. Jack? What was he doing?

"Jack?" He called out. His voice had no effect on the white dragon, and it continued on its zombie course for the Alpha.

Suddenly, a net appeared from nowhere, capturing the great dragon, and dragging him down. The dragon called out, but it was all wrong- it was startled, not scared... and the way it struggled on the floor... Like it was just an minor inconvenience, stopping him from going where he wanted to go. His wings still flopped, uselessly, in an attempt to reach its goal.

Jack would never do any of that. He was terrified of nets. He'd be struggled, and tearing, at the net, by now, roaring furiously in rage, and terror, as he tried to get himself released... If it was him, at least. Hiccup began to realise that that wasn't his friend anymore.

There was not the slightest sense of him from their bond- like he wasn't even there.

Hiccup saw who had pulled him down. Drago. The reason for all this needless misery. Worse than that, the dragon skin wearer released him, taking a place on his back.

That, more than anything, rocked Hiccup to his core.

Jack was a free dragon. He'd never allowed anyone- not even him- to ride on his back... and he'd never even thought to ride on the Sky Dragon's back, it just wasn't meant to be. He wasn't meant to be ridden. He was meant to be unburdened.

But, there he was. Succumbing to the indignity of a rider, without even a struggle.

Suddenly, Hiccup was furious. How dare he! How dare he sit on a Sky Dragon's shoulders! How dare he take over a free creature of the sky, and make it a puppet for his own will! How could he do that to him?!

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled, stumbling to his feet, and running forwards.  
"HEY!" The Sky Dragon took off.

Hiccup didn't even stand a chance of getting anywhere near it.

He wasn't flying as fast as should be, the mindless, Alpha obeying puppet not caring for speed, only for obeying its master. It was all so wrong. Hccup shouted again. "JAAAACK!" His voice grew hoarse with the call. No response came back.

He watched, as they all faded into the ocean fog. The new Alpha... the dragons of the sanctuary... and his best friend.

He just stood there, disbelieving. Unable to take in the crushing loss. How could he have failed so completely, and utterly, miserably?!

A gentle hand on his shoulder, made him turn around. It was his mother. Still here, in spite of everything. He was grateful of that. He felt his anger calming- now was not the time to get frustrated. But, then he realised, she wasn't looking at him- she was looking at the oddly dressed, black haired boy.

He was lying on the ground, just beside where the Sky Dragon had been. Who was he? Hiccup had never seen him before.

He went over to him, and crouched down beside him. He was just coming to.

He stirred, and made a growling noise in the back of his throat.  
"...protect Hiccup..." He muttered, in a daze, before his eyes, slowly, blinked open. His irises were a startling cat green, and strangely familiar.

Hiccup was about to ask who he was, when their eyes met... and Hiccup realised... he'd seen those eyes before. He knew who this was, no matter how impossible it may seem.

He'd seen those eyes look back at him evey day for the last five years. Emerald green, curious yet intelligent, playful and caring.

The boy... was Toothless.


	19. Chapter 19

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 19 - Two Feet  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: boom! Plot twist! ^^ I got you with that one huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming- now for a sort of explanation oh and whilst I remember I'm going camping this weekend for my birthday (Sunday 10th^^) and there will be no Internet whatsoever so I won't be able to post Saturday and Sunday but I will post tommorow and I'll try not to leave you on too much of a cliffhanger over the weekend. Any way enjoy the chapter please review and I will post the next chapter tommorow^^ **

Hiccup watched stunned, as the boy's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Hiccup?" He asked.

The Viking was stunned. Toothless just spoke. His dragon friend- who was an actual dragon through and through, not a drop of human in him- spoke. Human words, from the human mouth, of a human body.

This boy was Toothless. Hiccup tried repeating it over and over in his head to try and get himself to believe it, but even after all the impossible things he'd seen- no matter that he'd looked into the boy's eyes and seen the Night Fury's staring back at him- he just couldn't believe it.

Toothless blinked, and looked surprised at hearing his own voice. Hiccup could see he was thinking "what was going on?". He looked from one side to the other.  
"Wings? Tail?" He muttered, as though asking them were they were. Then, he froze as he caught sight of his hands in front of him, propping him up.

He lifted one up in front of his face, his eyes went round and wide, transfixed by the strange, clawless, bendy paw. He wriggled his fingers, and tilted his head, fascinated at the movement. A broad grin split across his face. A surge of excited energy raced through him, as he flexed his whole hand.  
"Haha, look! Hands!... handsy hands. Wriggly, curly, pinky hands!" He sang happily, waving them about. "Wow, look at them move... No wonder you don't stop moving them..." He said, experimenting with different fingers. That was something that had puzzled him for a long time- why do humans move their hands so much.

He scrambled up to test out his arms, but his mind jumped to a different thought. He always had a short attention span- when something caught his attention, he very easily forgot what he was thinking about, originally.  
"Woah! How easy is it to stand up on two legs?" He marvelled. He giggled, and did a little giddy dance, for joy. "Haha, two feet! Look, I'm standing on two feet! Two feet. Two feet. Two feet- well... sort of..." He amended, as he finally looked as his feet- or foot.

One of them was just an average, human leg, the other stopped just above his ankle. Instead of the bottom of his leg, there was a metal replacement, a little like Hiccup's first leg, but different at the same time. It was mainly steel, but it had a lot of leather wrapped supports surrounding it, and holding it to his leg. The leather, Hiccup noticed, was just like his tail he made for him... and his metal half leg... it was his right leg, like his.

Toothless looked at it for a full second, before snapping out of it.  
"Oh well, two legs! Two feet- Woa, look how far I can swing my arms!" He marvelled, mind switching topic again. He swung them up and down, side to side, in big windmill circles. "...and they're so big!" He continued. His head tilted to one side, as an idea hit him. "Legs are big too- how far can they go?" The boy immediately started stomping about, kicking his legs up and out to the side, as he giggled with glee. He suddenly stopped stomping his legs. "...and how easy is it to turn!" He realised, starting to spin on the spot. "I can spin, and spin, and spin, and- wow I'm so high up... everything's gone blurry! Hahaha! Look at me spinning! Two feet! Two feet! Two feet! Two feet! Two feet!"

Hiccup had been watching the whole thing, stunned- like he was watching some kind of weird entertainment. Was there any filter to his mouth? He was just blurting out whatever came to him... and all that... whatever it was he was doing- he was going a little bit off task (slightly crazy, actually). He wondered if Jack had gone this mad the first time he'd become human. Nope, Jack would have been even more crazy, he thought, then immediately remembered what had happened to his friend... Jack... They had to help him.

The dragon turned boy was still spinning round yelling "two feet".

"Toothless!" He shouted. The dragon stopped, and turned to him- Hiccup could almost see the pricked up ears that always accompanied that expression: immediate, rapt, attention. He turned a little too quick, though, his metal foot slipped on the ice.  
"Whoa- umph." He yelled, as he landed flat on the ice.

Hiccup raced over, concerned- was he alright?  
"Why does the floor have to be so far away?" He moaned. Yep, he was fine.

The boy gave his head a quick shake, very much in a way he would have done as a dragon. Hiccup hauled him to his feet, his hands warm next to a normal human's. The dragon looked up at the Viking, who'd been his friend for so many years, and yet, he'd never been able to say one thing to him.  
"I can say hello to Hiccup." He realised. "Hello Hiccup." He smiled. Hiccup couldn't help but grin back- even as a human, his friend's grin was a little odd, and lopsided.  
"Hey, bud. Look, I know you're happy you can say hello..." Hiccup began, attempting to calm to giddy dragon- er, boy- er... wow this was so confusing.

He acted so much like a dragon, even though he appeared human. Only now did he appreciate just how normal Jack had been as a human, and how much time it must have took to get it right. He probably spent a long time trying to act human, so he could visit villages... he'd always loved the little, scaleless creatures.

Again, there was that fall of heart that came whenever he thought about his friend.  
"I can talk Hiccup! Look, talking!-" Toothless was yammering, excitably. Hiccup cut him off- he didn't want to break into his dragon(or whatever he was)'s happiness, but he knew he had to.  
"I know, bud, I know. But, we need to help Jack." He explained. He hated having to put a downer on things.  
"Jack! Where is funny human dragon?" Toothless asked, looking round, excitably, for a sight of his play buddy.

Hiccup's heart sank a little lower- he'd have to explain what had happened to his cheerful eyed friend. Toothless' happy look lessened a little, when he saw the white scaled/white haired dragon/boy wasn't there.

"Not there... Only Hiccup's-mum." He muttered, cheerlessly. He turned to Hiccup. "Where is he?" He asked. Oh no, not those big, round, cat green eyes- he couldn't stand breaking bad news to them. He opened his mouth, and Toothless' face fell at his heartbroken expression.  
"Why are you so sad?" He muttered, innocently, moving closer to comfort his friend. If it would have been anyone else but Toothless, Hiccup would have shoved them off, but the dragon always moved closer to comfort him, when he was sad.

Hiccup sighed, softly... how to tell him. Valka came up to the two boys, her expression as forlorn as her son's. Toothless looked at both of them, confused.  
"Why are Hiccup and Hiccup's-mum so upset?" He asked, turning a little saddened himself- he hated seeing people sad.

Hiccup looked at his sad eyed friend, he couldn't do this standing up.  
"Lets sit down, bud." He offered, settling himself on the floor. Toothless looked down at it, before lowering himself down- only to straighten back up again... and now for the impossible task of finding a way to sit comfortably.

He crouched again, but couldn't quite get close enough to the ground without losing balanced and falling the last little bit. He landed with a thump, looking a little pleased with his achievement, until he saw his sprawled out legs taking up all the room. He pulled his knees up towards him- no, that felt weird. He swung them round one side of his body- no, that felt awkward too. He bunched them up so his knees fell apart, but that made his legs feel stretched. What was he supposed to do with these things?

How was Hiccup doing it? He looked across, and saw his friend looking at him oddly. He was sitting cross legged. Right, that's what he'd do, Toothless decided.

He lifted both legs, ready to fold them up, but then realised: wait, how do I do this? He pulled them in together, somehow managing to tangle up his own legs. He disentangled his legs, feet circling each other for a while, as he tried to figure out how to cross them. He shuffled about- why was sitting down so hard?

"Toothless." He looked for guidance at the Viking, who was trying to hide mild amusement at his dragon's predicament. "Try sitting on them." He suggested. The dragon/kid did as he was told, kneeling, then plopping himself on top of his legs. Hiccup was still smiling at him, but Toothless didn't mind. He liked seeing his rider happy- that was all he ever tried to do was make him smile. He much preferred it to... (Hiccup's face fell again, he almost looked guilty for being happy in the first place)... that face. His unhappy one.

Why was he sad? He didn't like to see him sad.

"Look, Toothless. How much do you remember?" Hiccup asked. Remember? Remember from what? Then a collection of scenes rushed through his head.

"Big noise." He remembered. "Lots of fire, and rocks, and attacking... fun, white buddy was there, and Alpha." His eyes suddenly widened. "Alpha... He was..." A high pitched whine finished his sentence. "Then there was metal arm skin stealer, and then scary Alpha..." He stopped, that was all he could remember. "What happened? Where is everyone? Funny ice shooter, and Fourwings, and the other green bloods?"

Hiccup loosely translated: he remembered the battle, the fall of the good Alpha, and Drago and his black Bewilderbeast, and was wondering where Jack, Cloudjumper and the rest of the dragons were. Now for the hard part.

Hiccup explained what had happened after what he could remember. He tried to leave out that Toothless had tried to kill him in his mindless, Alpha controlled state, but that wouldn't explain why Jack had come to Hiccup's rescue. He had to tell him.

The dragon's eyes widened in terror, as Hiccup told the story.  
"I- I tried to... to fire.." He warbled, voice trembling. Hiccup could see his dragon panicking.  
"No, it's okay, bud- look, see? You didn't." He said, showing him his not burnt to cinders body. Toothless still looked unhappy. He would have killed Hiccup- his funny, one and a half leg flying partner, and closest, bestest buddy he ever had- if not for the white dragon.

But Toothless didn't understand it. Why did he go off with the evil Alpha? Why did he let the scale enslaver ride on his back?  
"But, why did Jack go away? He's human dragon. Alpha can't control his human side. Why didn't he change into two legs?" He wondered, and them the answer came to him. He, a four legs, became wingless... which meant that the two four became only a four.  
"He gave his human part to me." He realised, and he knew Hiccup had come to the same conclusion.

It made perfect sense. Toothless was sitting as a human in front of them, whilst Jack was off who knows where, apparently unable to change out of his dragon shape. He'd gave up his resistance to the Alpha, to protect Toothless.

The black haired boy suddenly remembered the first thing that came to him when he woke: protect Hiccup...- that had been him, hadn't it.

"But, how is this even possible?" Valka marvelled.  
"He wanted to save me." Toothless muttered, more of what had happened in the white flash of light came back to him. "He didn't know how to do it, but he just... did it. He felt it. He had to protect me, and protect Hiccup." He remembered. "He didn't care that it was impossible." He said, the momentary glimpse into Jack's being had given him a flash into his thoughts at the time.

Hiccup managed a weak smile. "Jack always excelled at the impossible. He managed to defeat the shadow breathing, black dragon where all his species had failed. He came back to life, even after he was dead. He managed to find a way to fly backwards, and upside down at the same time- and he made it snow, right in the middle of spring." He smiled, fondly recalling his impossible friend, and slowly built up into a speech as he continued.

"He froze an unfrozen lake, he fought a battle so high we wouldn't even be able to breath, and now he's made Toothless into a human boy. If he do all that, to save us... then we can save him." Hiccup told the two of them, determination to help his friend growing.

"But, we're not impossible." Toothless muttered.  
"Is this the same dragon who single handedly defeated a dragon a gazillion times his size, and managed to fit no less than nineteen fish in his mouth? If that's not impossible, I don't now what is." He smiled at Toothless, his buddy's head was now held high with pride, as he grinned, grateful for his rider's encouragement.

"We can do this." Hiccup continued, as his mother watched, with great pride in her eyes. He was no longer the little boy who'd trembled at the very mention of dragons... he was all grown up.  
"We just need a ride." He finished.

Toothless nodded, agreeably, scrambling up, tripping over his legs as he did so. Both dragon riders turned to him, expectantly. He squinted, jaw tense, in what had to be intense concentration.

Time passed, nothing happened. He turned worried eyes to Hiccup.  
"Can't do it." He whined.

What? Hiccup's blood turned cold. If Toothless couldn't turn back into a dragon, they had no way out. They were trapped here on this island. They couldn't save Jack, or do anything.

They were stuck.


	20. Chapter 20

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 20 - The Almost Favourite  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: posting this quick before I go camping no one to say muh so hope you enjoy please review and see you on monday(sorry about the wait)**

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't change back- they were stuck. There were no more dragons on the island. Those who hadn't fled, taking the hatchlings with them, were under the control of the black Bewilderbeast. All except Toothless- he was their only chance- and now he was stuck as a flightless human.  
"What do you mean you can't do it?!" He repeated, slight anger building, from the worry and pressure of everything.

It wasn't just Jack's life on his shoulders (he wasn't in any real danger, but spending your life under the control of the tyrant Alpha wasn't a life at all), but if Drago got his way- and with his dragon army there was no way to stop him- he'd take over all the Viking islands, even the Outcasts and Berserks.

Toothless looked, sadly, at his feet, and shuffled them about, nervously.  
"Don't know how." He answered, helplessly. Hiccup felt his anger melt away. He couldn't take his stress out on Toothless, it wasn't fair- none of it was his fault.

"How did Funny boy do it?" He asked. Hiccup froze, how had Jack done it? He'd shared minds with the Sky Dragon, how could he not know?  
"I don't know, he just sort of... did it." He admitted.

Toothless' face scrunched up again in effort, but still nothing was happening.

Valka came to her son's shoulder, and whispered the one thing he was dreading the most.  
"What if he can't change back?" She whispered. Hiccup had been trying not to think of that- they were doomed if it was true. "If Jack wanted to protect him, he... it might be permanent." She finished. Hiccup had the horrible suspicion she might be right, it sounded all too possible. But he couldn't give up. He had to believe it was possible.

He left his mother's side to go and talk to his dragon. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Toothless?" He muttered, the green eyes looked up at him. "Maybe you're thinking about it too hard. Try, just, feeling it." He removed his hand. The dragon closed his eyes, and relaxed. When he opened eyes, he looked down.

He was still a kid.

"Have you tried picturing yourself as you were?" Hiccup suggested, beggining to get the feeling something wasn't quite right, but he didn't know what.

The dragon nodded his head, quickly, black hair getting shook everywhere. A piece of it fell in front of his eyes, and he stared at it in wonder, reaching his hands up to examine this latest new discovery about his human self.

Hiccup realised what was bothering him. Toothless wasnt getting stressed, or worried, by his failed attempts- only a little upset at disappointing his master. He might never be a dragon again- he'd never be able to fly again! Why wasn't he panicking?

Hiccup watched as he held bits of his hair in front of his eyes, and grinned at them.

He was enjoying being a human too much, Hiccup realised, that was that the problem.  
"Toothless." He started. The dragon looked immediately at him, messy hair springing back into place. "Do you want to be a dragon again?" He asked.

The Night Fury went silent, and only bowed his head, but Hiccup knew his friend well- he didn't need words to understand what he was thinking. He didn't. Not really. Something was holding him back, something that made him want to stay human.

"Why?" He asked, looking at the boy who'd been his friend for all these years. The kid looked up, eyes sad- even a little ashamed. "  
Can talk to Hiccup now." He murmured.

So that was the problem. To some people that might not seem like much, but those words told Hiccup more than the fact that Toothless liked to talk.

Ever since they'd met, Toothless had wanted to speak to him. He hated not being able to give him reassuring words when he was upset, make him laugh with a passing comment. There were some things that could be said without words, but at the same time, sometimes they made things so much better- so much easier. Toothless had so much wanted to be a part of Hiccup's world, to be able to talk to him, but he couldn't, and that had always upset him.

Especially when Jack came along.

He liked the dragon, he was a good friend of his. But, although he tried to hide it, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the Sky Dragon. He could talk to Hiccup- he could tell him jokes to make him laugh, or use them to stop him from being sad. Toothless couldn't do that, and he'd always felt a little left out because of it. Like he wasn't a part of their little group. He knew that Hiccup and Jack shared something different, but, sometimes he thought it was better than what he and Hiccup had. Sometimes he thought Hiccup prefered the white dragon to him, and didn't like him the same. They could chatter away in their minds, whereas he was stuck giving them looks, or grumbling slightly.

Now he could talk to Hiccup. He felt closer to the young Viking, a bigger part of his life, and he didn't want to leave that behind. He didn't want to go back to living in the fear of being Hiccup's second best dragon. The almost favourite.

Hiccup understood all of this from those simple words, and he was surprised. He reached out and placed an affectionate hand on the boy's shoulder. Toothless' eyes looked at him, lost and seeking guidance.  
"Hey, you've always been able to talk to me, bud. I just don't reply as much as I such." He confessed. "But me and you, we share something special. We don't need to be able to talk, we don't need words. We know what each other are thinking, anyway, and we don't even need a trust bond to do it. You're special to me bud. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel different, when I was with Jack, but him and me, that's something else. It's different- we share each other's minds, and stuff, 'course were gonna be close. But whatever happens, whoever comes along, you'll always be my favourite, bud. No one, and nothing will ever change that. Besides, you and your little ear slaps, and blah blah blahs, you never let a little thing like words stop you before. You just keep on talking."

The dragon's eyes were getting really big, and a little damp, now. Oh no, he was gonna go all soppy on him. His face split into a broad grin, and he threw himself at his rider.

Hiccup found himself bowled over by big, overemotional Night Fury. He couldn't stop the idiot grin spreading all over his face as a big pink wet tongue slid repetitively up his leather armour. The pink sponge mercilessly covered his face in slime, and stuck up his hair at funny angles. He was wet and slimy, but he couldn't stop laughing, as the soft, sandpaper tongue covered him in dragon kisses,  
"Alright, alright... Toothless." He managed, as he giggled uncontrollably. "Come on, bud, you know it doesn't wash out." He told him, the black dragon pulled away to look at him with adoring eyes, before nuzzling him with his broad, flat head. "Yeah, I know, bud." He muttered, smiling.

Valka came running over.  
"You did it!" She exclaimed. Toothless gave her his big dragon grin- it looked so much better on his big, wide mouthed face- and started nodding happily. He turned back into a kid again.  
"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh- look!" He said, before jumping back into a Night Fury again. Valka laughed happily, as she saw it. Toothless turned back into a kid.

Hiccup sighed, that really wasn't necessary. He didn't need to keep changing all the time- then again, if he couldn't stop Jack switching every five seconds after five years, then he didn't stand a chance with Toothless.

"Come on! Come on! Come on, let's go!" He urged.  
"Hold on. We don't where we're going, or what were going to do." Valka was saying, Hiccup was only half listening.

He was picking up a small object that had fallen out of his pocket from the dragon kiss attack. He remembered a similar thing happening earlier, and suddenly had a horrible feeling he knew where Drago was headed.

"Yes we do." He muttered, looking at the little, wooden piece. That morning, when he had released Jack from the trappers, his dagger he used for sharpening his pencil had fallen out his pocket... and the way Drago had reacted when he saw Hiccup landing in front of him. He hadn't been surprised at all- he'd been expecting them.

Hiccup turned to his mother, and dragon.  
"This morning, when we got away from Drago's trappers, I lost my dagger." He started. "That dagger had the Berk crest on it." He told them. Valka's eyes widened, as she took in his meaning. "...and he knows that there are more dragon riders there, that might try to stop him."

Hiccup looked both of them in their shocked faces.  
"Drago's going to destroy Berk." He told them.


	21. Chapter 21

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 21 - Who am I, and Who is He?  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: hey^^ I know I said I wouldn't be posting but I forgot I'd be back for the evening so I can post this now! ^^ and guess what? ... BIRTHDAY POST! Yay! So this is my first ever chapter as a seventeen year old^^ (I just consider it 10+7) anyways here's the chapter- I'm sorry you had to wait longer than usual for it but please let me know what you think enjoy it and I will see you tommorow with the next chapter^^**

Hiccup sat in silence, as Toothless flew them home. It was a long journey, and he had plenty of time to think.

His mind kept puzzling over the little, wooden piece in his hand. As though that little piece of Jack would somehow bring him back, or make things better like he always would. He couldn't stop thinking about what it was- what it meant. It represented the very essence of his friend. It was who he was.

He remembered the short conversation he'd had with Toothless before they'd set off.

"Hey bud?" He'd asked, the dragon had tilted his head, and switched form into the black haired boy.

"Something the matter?" He'd wondered. Hiccup had been thinking about that little piece of wood even back then. He'd paused for a bit, thinking of how to phrase the question,  
"Do you know who you are, Toothless?" He'd asked him. The boy had smiled.  
"Of course I do." He'd said. "I'm Hiccup's-friend."

Soon after, they'd took flight. Heading to Berk, to save Jack, rescue the dragons, and protect the island. Even now, they didn't have the slightest idea what they were going to do when they got there, but Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about his dragon's words, and the small chunk of wood he toyed with in his hand.

Who was he, and, more importantly, who was Jack? Perhaps that would help them get their friend back, if they reminded him who he was. The only trouble was finding it out themselves.

Hiccup turned it, examining it just as he'd always done. A white dragon curled round a mischievous looking, white haired boy. He especially took in the tiny figure of the painted boy- would he ever see that two legged troublemaker again? Or would he forever be stuck as a dragon...

He followed the smooth lines of it, the outline of the boy becoming one with the edge of the dragon, but- hold on... that was something he never noticed before.

There was another, tiny, almost invisible, figure hiding behind the painted boy. A kid.

How had he never noticed it before? He squinted at it, to see it properly. Now he noticed it, the dragon seemed to be coiling around that little kid in a way that was almost defensive... and the white haired boy that stood in front of him... was doing so protectively!

The mischievous look in the boy's eyes was still there, but there was a hidden warning behind them like "you touch this kid, and you'll be sorry", and, at the same time, a hint of selflessness that said he'd do anything to protect that boy. How had the artist managed to get that level of detail, and emotion, in that tiny, little face?

This truly did represented Jack, Hiccup thought. The biggest part of him. Jokes and smiles on the surface, but fiercely protective beyond that. It was his- what had he called it? His centre.

So what was it telling him? Who was Jack? He was protective, he was selfless, caring- all of those words matched Jack, but none of them seemed to sum him up, entirely.

The paint dragon was curling himself around the boy. Protecting him in a way which was almost parental- but definately not that. He more than just defending the kid... he was more than his protector... he was... he was...

...and then a single word clicked into place, and Hiccup knew who he was.

That single word that defined all that he was- caring, selfless, protective... and so much more than just a friend.

With that sudden revelation, he looked back down at the little piece- the mischievous glint in the white haired boy's eye appeared to be winking at him, as though it knew he'd figured out his secret.

But the sight of that small painted boy upset him. It reminded him of that big gap within him- that emptiness. Even sat on Toothless' back, with his mother's arm round his waist, he still felt a kind of loneliness within him. Like piece of him had gone missing.

There was a hole in his mind, in the place normally occupied by Jack's mind. He never realised how important it was to him, until it was gone. He still had Toothless, and he had his mother... but he felt incomplete without his Sky Dragon. He was just barely coping with the separation, knowing that he was in danger, only with the knowledge that he was going to rescue. He tightened his hand around his centre. Jack had saved him- now it was his turn. He was going to protect Jack.

Toothless flew out of the shadow of a large mountain, as he gazed at it. A shaft of light lit up the paint. The dragon... The boy... And the kid he stood in front of. Hiccup gasped in shock. He couldn't believe it.

It was just because it was the most common hair colour, he told himself. But through complete chance of fate, the boy in the picture- the one that Jack was protecting- had brown hair, and, unless he was very much mistaken, bright, green eyes.

The impossible chance of it stunned him. Jack's old friend North had made and given it to the white dragon. Jack hadn't even known he even existed when it was made. But that little kid was almost an exact replica of himself, or, at least, the way he'd looked when they'd met- all skinny and as un-Viking-like as possible.

At the same time as being amazed at the incredible coincidence, it suddenly hit him. He felt a surge of great achievement. He'd figured out who Jack was! Although the irony of it was that, now it meant that he knew Jack even better than he did himself... and he didn't have a little piece of wood to help him out.

Who was he? What was the biggest part of him, that told him who he was?

He would have puzzled over it for longer, but then Berk came into view- and any thought of himself left him.

The giant, black Alpha was there, looming over the island. Many hundreds of dragons flying round his head like a great storm, and, at the eye of it, the Alpha. The numbers of the enslaved dragons had swelled, confirming what Hiccup had feared- the Alpha had taken over the dragons of Berk too. At head of the invasion, a familiar, white dragon with a dark smudge of a rider on his back.

Jack was leading the assault on Berk, the only place that had ever come close to being his home. The villagers must be scared- though they'd be too stubborn at admit it- all their dragon companions abandoning them, and the one they all called friend leading the attack against them.

Hiccup felt a shiver of dread pass through him, as he fought down his fear. This beast had destroyed the sanctuary, and taken away his friend... and now it was going to destroy Berk-. No- he wasn't going to be ruled by fear. He was going to fight back. He was going to save them... he just had to stay strong.

A tremble passed through his dragon, as he caught sight of the dark Alpha. He looked back at his rider, fear and panic clear in his eyes. Hiccup understood- he was terrified of getting taken over by the Alpha again. He couldn't fly as a human, and he couldn't resist (without great struggle) as a dragon. He was looking desperately to Hiccup, hoping he had a solution.

The Viking thought, frantically- how to stop Toothless getting affected by the Alpha, while he brought back Jack...

He headed towards the land, to give himself some time to think. How could he reduce the power of the Alpha's mind? A sudden thought came to him- it was Jack's, from when he'd first met the good Alpha. Hiccup hadn't been paying much attention, but he remembered what he'd said- something about the Alpha's voice being less overwhelming without his penetrating gaze. His eyes. Perhaps that made the link stronger? Perhaps, if he blocked Toothless' eyes, Drago's dragon might not be able to control him. It was a long shot, but it was all he had. He had to pray he was right.

They flew past the edge of the village, no one had noticed their appearance- too busy looking at the big dragon to see them slip in from the side.

Where were they?... He was looking some people in particular...

There! He spotted one of them.

He landed Toothless beside her- only then did she notice them.  
"Where have you been?" The blond demanded, angrily. Yup, it was Astrid- the one who'd given him he death glare when he'd escaped without her, but also just the person he needed to see.  
"Yeah, I know, you hate me and all that- but I need your help." Hiccup butted in. Her face turned serious, then confused and suspicious, as Valka slid off the back of Toothless.  
"Who's this?" She asked.  
"I was just wondering the same." Valka said.  
"No time to explain." Hiccup told them both. "Just try to distract the Alpha." He ordered, readying Toothless to take off again.  
"What are you gonna do?" Astrid shouted up.  
"I'm gonna go save my friend." Hiccup muttered, and they shot up into the sky.

The last he saw of them, was them eyeing each other, confused, before dashing off together to set up the distraction.

As they flew, Hiccup reached out, and snagged a banner off its post- ironically, it was one from the dragon race the previous day, showing support for the Night Fury.

He held it out in front of him, the fabric fluttering in the wind. Toothless looked up at it, uncertainly.  
"I know, bud, but we gotta keep him out. Just trust me." He told him, slowly lowering the blindfold over his dragon's eyes. Toothless made no move to avoid it, he trusted him.

Hiccup pushed down on the tail mechanism, leading Toothless into a wide turn, towards the Alpha... and towards the long winged dragon hovering ahead of it.

Drago saw them coming.  
"So, the young hero returns. Come to save his little friend." He taunted. Hiccup ignored him, slowing Toothless to a stop in front of them.  
"Jack?..." He called out, experimentally. Nothing.

Drago laughed.  
"You won't get him back, dragon rider. He belongs to the Alpha, now. But if you want to try and take him, go ahead... I'm sure this one has a much better aim than the Night Fury." He threatened. The Alpha's eyes narrowed at the white dragon, and its jaw began to fall open.

His throat constricted... Jack was going to- no, he wasn't.

He was going to get through to him, Hiccup thought. He was going to protect him- like he'd done for him. He could do this... But it had to be now.

He dived into Jack's mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 22 - A Broken Mind  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: so here we are! I hope you like it^^ please do let me know what you think! And I won't keep you from the chapter any longer so Ill see you tommorow with the next chapter^^**

It was like diving into the deepest parts of the ocean. The pressure pounding from all sides made his head hurt badly. The mind of the Alpha was heavy all around him, and Hiccup struggled to keep himself from losing his thoughts amongst the sheer size of the dark dragon's mind. But... there was no sign of Jack anywhere. Nothing that felt remotely like him. Fear and panic stirred within him.

Where was he? This was his mind, so why couldn't he find any trace of him?

He carried on, searching deeper into the innermost part of Jack's mind- was it even his anymore? The headache was getting almost unbearable- he was a human, and already he was in agony, how could a dragon cope with it? Being completely at the Bewilderbeast's mercy. It was horrible.

His mind was screaming at him to turn back, but he kept going. He had to find his friend, and not just for the Sky Dragon's sake.

Some dim, far off part of his mind registered that the white dragon's jaws were slowly prising open. The sight filled him with terror, so he foccussed on the task ahead- if he stopped now, the fear would overwhelm him. The fear that he was about to get killed by his friend... no, friend didn't cover it. He meant so much more to him than that. He had to save him.

Then he sensed it. A small, barely noticeable collection of thoughts, that was different from the Alpha's iron control. It was him! Jack! He'd found him!

He went to reach out to him in joy, but the elation soon faded. This part of Jack, that he'd found, was dull... listless... defeated. There was strength, and no will to do anything.

'Jack!' He called out, hoping to stir some action into the lifeless spirit of the Sky Dragon. He felt it turn its frail attention to him, and a feeling of profound hopelessness washed through him, from the dragon. Hiccup felt his heart drop- what had happened to him?

There wasn't even any response to him... it was like... he felt nothing was worth the effort, anymore.  
'Jack, come on. What are you doing? We need you to fight-' He cried out to him, panicking slightly. What was going on? He'd expected the Sky Dragon to be fighting the Alpha every step of the way. This wasn't right.

A weary voice spoke back, cutting him off.  
'No, no more fighting... Don't want to fight, anymore..." Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing- this was Jack Frost! He never stopped fighting for what he believed in.  
'Jack, what's going on? Come on! You need to be fighting the Alpha! You need to get back control! Come on, you have to!" Hiccup pleaded, getting more and more distraught with every passing second. This hopelessness... he couldn't stand it- it was worse to watch than pain.

The white jaws of the dragon had opened fully.

'I tried... For so long, I tried, and I tried, and I tried... But it hurts. He hurt me, so bad, and I... never even managed to get anything. It hurts... It hurts so bad.' He muttered, brokenly. Hiccup felt his spirit shattering at his words. Hearing the pain, and the suffering, and hopelessness, in his voice... it was enough to break a man.

'It's not worth it... I can't fight anymore... There's no point...' The pain suddenly faded, leaving pure, empty, dejected defeat.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was sensing. This wasn't his friend. Jack never gave up for anything- he'd never stop fighting- ever.  
'Jack, what are you saying?... This isn't you!' He shouted at him, but even as he said it, he realised what had happened.

That was it. It wasn't him, or, at least, not completely.

He'd fought to the brink of breaking his mind... and tipped himself over the edge.

In order for the Alpha to gain control of him, he'd had to first crush his resistance... and Jack would never stop fighting, until his final breath. The Alpha had had to cripple his mind, to destroy his resistance... His mind was broken.

'"Like me"?' Came the reply. '...I don't even know what that is, anymore.' He muttered, dejectedly.

At those words, Hiccup almost fell apart, himself. Jack didn't even know who he was. He'd fought so strong, the Alpha hadn't just broken his mind, to force him into submission, he'd destroyed it. He'd forgotten himself. The Viking doubted he even knew who "Hiccup" was. There hadn't been the slightest flicker of recognition, when he'd noticed his mind. He didn't know himself... He didn't know him. He was a stranger to him... He'd lost him.

He almost gave up, and fell apart. Broken to pieces, along with his broken friend. The profound sense of helplessness, and lack of hope, surrounding him seeped into him. Jack was broken. Jack was gone. Everything they'd ever shared together... He'd forgotten it all. He wasn't... wasn't the same person he'd grown up with over the years. Jack Frost was as good as dead. A hollow, empty shell- worse than a shadow of himself. Gone. It almost made him give up...

Almost. But not quite.

Because at the words "like you" there had been a slight flicker, a sense of the old Jack- a flicker of hope, and will, and a reason to fight.

He could still bring him back! But he needed to mend his broken mind first. He needed to remind him who he was. But, he better be quick- the temperature was dropping several degrees, and he could see a blast of ice forming in the back of the Sky Dragon's throat.

'Well I do!' He yelled at the saddened mind, trying to shake it out of its depressed stupor. 'The Jack I know is caring, and kind. He's selfless, and he's brave, and he never gave up for anything. He did whatever it took to save the people he loved, and never even complained about it. He just kept on saving us, putting his life on the line... and he never asked for anything in return... Because that's who he was- who you are." He beseeched him.

No doubt about it, something was definitely stirring now- could he even see the slit pupils begin to quiver, just a little bit?

He was almost there, he just needed one last, big push. He needed to know who he was.  
'That's who you are, Jack. You always protected everyone, not just me... because its who you are.'

'You are, a Guardian.'

The words reverberated through the dark, depressed mind, and brought it back to life. The enlightenment reminding him who he was, and bringing himself back together.

Yes! It was working!

'Hic... Hiccup?' It stuttered, hesitantly.  
'Yes! Yes, it's me, Jack! I'm here! Come on you can do it!' He urged.  
'But, the Alpha.' His friend muttered. The dark beast's mind had taken its toll on him, and he wasn't sure he could take it on a second time. The last time, he'd failed, painfully.

But he wasn't alone this time... and Hiccup wasn't letting him give up.  
'Come on, Jack. You can do it. You've saved us all so many times, you can't just give up now!' He told him. 'Think about the people of Berk! Think about Freya, and Astrid- even Snotlout! Fight for them, Jack. Fight to save them.' He motivated.

The determination hardened in Jack's mind, as he began to push against the oppression of the Alpha's mind, slamming into it with all the force he could muster. Hiccup saw visible signs of the intense fight going on inside the white dragon. He saw it in the flickering of the pupils- widening and shrinking, as they grappled for control- and in the glowing and dimming of the ice in his throat.

It still wasn't enough- he needed something more. Something that would give him the strength of will to overcome anything- even the Alpha! The ice, glittering and dying as the dragon's minds clashed, gave him an idea.

'Jack, look at what you're doing.' He said. He felt the shock and horror race through him, as he realised he was trying to kill his friend. Hiccup leaned Toothless forwards and reached a hand onto his ce cool scales.

'Fight for me.' Hiccup said.

Those words finally did it. Jack flung himself at the Alpha's presense with all the power he had. The need to protect his friend giving him the strength to overcome the Bewilderbeast. He wouldn't hurt Hiccup. He wouldn't let himself...Not now... Not ever! He wouldn't ever stop fighting for him, not if a hundred Bewilderbeasts stood in his way. He wouldn't let anything happen to that boy. The strength of that feeling would not be denied.

Hiccup could feel the colossal effort it was taking to free himself from the control of the dragon- he might as well have been trying to lift the actual giant dragon physically!

The pupils of his eyes, slowly, stopped thinning, and grew outwards, steadily. He was doing it! He was fighting back the Alpha!  
'No..' Drago muttered, from his perch on the dragon's back. 'This isn't possible.' He growled.

The Sky Dragon's eyes returned to their normal shape and sharpened, as the world slid back into focus. All he saw was skinny Viking boy, but, to him, he was all that mattered.

He shut his open mouth, the ice vanishing, and managed to curl the corners of his mouth into a wry grin.

'Hey Hiccup.' He grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 23 - Fighting Back  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: so here we are at the Frago butt like chapter- this definatly felt good to write^^ anyways I hope you enjoy it too and please let me know what you thought of it- next chapter posting tommorow as always^^ until then!**

He felt like punching the sky! Waves of relief rushed through him, filling him with buzzing, elated energy. You know what, forget "felt like" he was actually going to do it. He punched his fist up into the air, standing up as he did so- he couldn't stay seated, he was just too happy.

He was back! Jack was back! He felt like jumping over a mountain (yeah, better not actually do that one- he hoped he hadn't gave the Sky Dragon any ideas, he probably would launch him over a mountain, just because). The newly freed, white dragon grinned with him at the action. The motion of standing made the blindfolded Night Fury look up, and rumble, in confusion. Jack's grin broadened.

"Hey Stormseeker." He roared. Toothless' ears stood up like antenna, as he bobbed up and down in the air, excitably- almost making Hiccup airsick, and throwing him off his back.

Speaking of throwing off backs...

The white dragon chuckled, slightly- until he felt something on his shoulders. His eyes widened, then narrowed, in shock, then contained anger.  
'Hiccup. Please tell me there is not super fat, mega ugly, evil lump on my back.' He asked, perfectly polite in tone- he wasn't quite as learned in human insults, as dragon ones.

Hiccup looked- yep, Drago was still there.  
'Uh huh.' He told him- absentmindedly wondering were the snacks were, this was going to be good.  
"Fool! I control the drag-.." He yelled, angrily, raising his staff.  
'Excuse me, one minute.' Jack muttered.

The staff flew down. With snake-like speed and skill, Jack swung his head back, and grabbed it in his jaws.

He saw the look of shock on the so called "dragon master"s face, and his eyes glinted- in a way that made the unwanted rider think "uh oh". It just read "you are so in trouble". Time to teach him a lesson, the white dragon thought.

He swung the staff around, away from his back (Viking still attached) and began swinging it about. Drago flopping about the end like a rag doll, as he clinged on for dear life.

'Don't... (left) You... (right) Ever... (up) Mess... (down) With... (round to the left) A... (round to the right, and into a full circle) Sky... (another circle) Dragon.' He finished, releasing his grip so that both the staff and Viking free fell through the air.

The Sky Dragon looked smugly at Hiccup.  
'Oh, I almost forgot...' He realised, gathering up some sharp, strong gusts of air.

'AND... (a hard blow to the stomach knocked him backwards- ouch) HIS... (a fast blow past his feet sent him flipping backwards, again and again- ooh, I think he's gonna throw up) VIKING. (a long, hard punch to his rear end sent him skywards for a good half minute- ow, almost feel sorry for him)'.

Jack turned back to him.  
'Sorry about that. Unwanted passenger.' He commented, casually. Hiccup just couldn't stop smiling- this was just, so Jack! He was back, full and full. But he was doing remarkably well, considering he was so close to the Alpha... and contolling the wind! That takes quite a bit of effort. How did he do that, and keep the Alpha at bay?

Jack looked behind the Viking.  
'Huh, nice distraction.' He noted. Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup saw a- erm... well, an unlucky bunch of flying sheep, really.

The riders, Valka, even not-so-young Freya, were all standing in front of the giant, black Alpha, tossing sheep up in front of its head, like some weird juggling act. Even as they watched, Freya lugged one so hard it landed on the Alpha's face, and hung there like a weird, woolly wart. Jack laughed.  
'Ha, score! Black sheep! What's that, like a hundred points, or something?' He wondered.  
"Fifty." Hiccup corrected.

Jack carried on watching, as the tiny figure of Drago fell back down to earth.  
'Seriously, though, that's a pretty good distraction. I'm not even sure the Alphas realised I'm-.' He cut off, as Drago had landed on the beast's head, and set it back on task.

Hiccup felt the immense pressure suddenly piling on his friend.  
"Jack!" He called out, in panic- surely he wasn't going to lose him to the Alpha so soon after getting him back.

'...Still here...' He managed. The words sounded like they were through gritted teeth, so great was the effort needed to fight off the dark dragon. There was no telling how long he'd hold out.

"We have to get you away from him." Hiccup told him. He recieved a groan of effort in reply. Just feeling the after effects of the strain on Jack's mind gave him vertigo.

He turned Toothless away, and headed towards Berk. Somehow, the white dragon managed to force himself to follow.

As the distance increased, the strain lessened, and he was able to think straight again.

He flew just over the Night Fury, and made as if to drop down on them. Hiccup saw his intention in his mind.  
'No, Jack- wait!' Toothless cried out in alarm, as they collided- only the skill of both flyers avoided a disaster.

'What?...' Jack muttered, confusion emanating from him. 'Why can't I turn into a human?' He thought. He mustn't have realised what he'd done, Hiccup thought.  
'You gave it to Toothless.' He explained.  
'I did what?!" He asked, startled.  
'The whole "turn into a human" thingy. You gave it to him.' He continued.  
'Toothless turned into a human!' He said, almost as though he didn't believe it.  
'Yeah, and now you can't.' Hiccup said, quickly. 'Now come on- are we gonna kick Drago's butt, or what?' He questioned him.

The white dragon grinned at him. He could wonder how on earth he'd done that later- the words "kick butt" and "Drago" sounded great together.  
'Thought you'd never ask.' He smirked.  
'Alright, first things first, you need a blindfold.' Hiccup told him.

'Say what?! How can I fly blind?!' He asked.  
'I'll direct you.' Hiccup promised. 'It's the only way to keep the Alpha out.' He told him.  
'Oh, I wondered about that- bit of an interesting fashion statement.' Jack muttered, looking at the Night Fury's trendy face scarf/banner. 'Red does look pretty good on him, though.' Hiccup rolled his eyes- he was getting a little bit off task.  
"Jack." He muttered.  
'Alright, fine!' He yelled, slamming his head into a big, blue Stormfly banner- it caught on the edges of his scales and spikes, but it didn't look very secure. 'You better not lead me into a wall.' He told him.

Hiccup focussed on the air ahead- directing two dragons at once... this was not going to be easy.

'Oh, and for the record- now is not the time to take revenge on the hundred, or so, pranks I've pulled on you.' he added. Hiccup smirked- he wouldn't dream of it.

He directed them both into a turn- and got another glimpse of the Alpha, just in time to see it shooting out a massive breath of ice at them.

Flying blind was absolutely terrifying. A part of him thought that he should do this more often- another said that he never, ever, wanted to do this again. He didn't know where anything was. There could be the Alpha, or a blast of ice, or a mountain, or nothing in front of him. He just didn't know.

He followed the pointers from Hiccup, but that didn't always guarantee success. He clipped his wing against what he thought was a rock (again), and growled. He didn't care how hard it was directing two dragons at once- he didn't want to end up black and white from all the bruises he was getting.

He felt the air chill beside him, and thought that they'd just dodged an ice blast. Thud. Ow! Most of it, anyway.  
'How about a little "watch your head" next time?' He complained. Thump- there goes his wing again. Still, since he no longer had to worry about where he was flying, it have him more time to think of a plan.

He thought about it, and kept coming back to one thing. The Alpha. The only way he could think of freeing the dragons, and saving Berk, was for the Alpha to be overcome. The Bewilderbeast needed to be defeated. Only then would the dragons recognise a new leader, and be free from the tyrant's control.

But doing that would mean the challenging dragon would become Alpha himself- something Jack definitely didn't want to do. All that leadership stuff, and responsibility- that was not him. Him in charge of this many dragons would, most likely, not end well. He couldn't even lead a team of two dragon riders against Hiccup in a game of capture the flag- the Night Fury always outsmarted him.

Besides, as a Sky Dragon, would they even accept him as a leader? Some of them questioned his dragonyness- being part human and everything. Still, what alternative was there?

He sighed. He'd decided to save the dragons whatever it takes. If that meant becoming Alpha to free them, then that's what he'd do.

Hiccup had also been thinking. He'd been watching Drago and his black dragon, and realised Bloodfist was the ring leader of the two, shouting out orders to the Alpha. If he could separate them, the black Bewilderbeast wouldn't know what to do.  
'We have to seperate them.' He told Jack.

The Sky Dragon quickly pushed away his own thoughts- he didn't want Hiccup to hear about his own plan yet. He doubted Hiccup would approve, as challenging the Alpha would probably get get him killed. Plus, he needed to listen to Hiccup's plan.

'We're going to fly up to them, then I'm going to try something to get them apart. I need you to distract them- shoot as much ice as you can.' He commanded.  
'Shooting ice wildly, attempting to hit a giant target, blindfolded, and trying not to hit you?' He said. 'Sounds like fun.' He joked. He had no idea what "something" he was planning, but he trusted that it would work. Thud-just like he was trusting him not to break his neck against a rock whilst flying (hopefully he'd fare better at the "something" than at directing him to avoid collisions).

'Fifty points if you can hit the black sheep.' Hiccup challenged. Come on, that was nearly impossible. He was shooting blind! It would be a miracle if he hit anything.

He felt the banner began to slip from his eyes- uh oh, not good. He wasn't sure how much longer it would hold. He tried not to think about that, and instead shot out a dozen blasts of ice at ,what he hoped was, the Alpha.

He continued firing (or would it be "iceing").  
'I don't believe it.' Hiccup gaped.  
'What?' He asked.  
'Well, put it this way- the sheep's covered in so much snow it's not black anymore.'

No way. He actually hit it? How had he done that?! Right, that just decided it- he was like King Impossible now. Hold on... He sniffed, realising he could smell something.

Was that... Zippleback gas? He wondered.

A warning came from Hiccup.  
'Don't freak out.' He told him. Oh great, he knew what that meant. Time to fly, as quick as he could, in the opposite direction.

Hiccup pressed the spark detonator on his fire sword/explosion in a can. He saw the white dragon veer away, as an explosion of fire spread along the trail of gas he'd left.

As he'd flown towards the Alpha. He'd leapt off Toothless. The black dragon acting as a decoy, to let him get close enough to Drago.

Yes, it worked! The explosion knocked him clear off the dragon's head.

Now all he had to worry about was landing- he really should have invented a brake flap for this thing.

He heard a rip.

Uh oh.

One of the spikes on the Alpha's head crown caught the fragile leather of his right wing.

He fell.

"Toothless!" He called out. But, he knew the black dragon could never maneuveur well enough on his glide-set tail to save him. He closed him eyes.

Oof! The breath got knocked out of him, as something caught him from underneath. Toothless? He opened his eyes- but it was not black scales he saw. It was white.

His eyes widened. He was riding the Sky Dragon. Actually... riding... a Sky Dragon. He. Could. Not. Believe. It.

He was amazed at how smooth, and effortless, the flight was. The huge wings to shaping even the wildest breezes to his advantage. He'd always prefer Toothless, but this was just incredible!

Jack looked back at him.  
'Enjoying the ride, dragon rider?' He asked, smiling his dragony smile. Hiccup still couldn't believe it- he was actually letting him-! He was actually sat on-! He just- he couldn't believe it!

Hold on, what had happened to his regular riding dragon?

"Where's Toothless?" He asked Jack. The Sky Dragon looked up and to his right. Hiccup followed his gaze, and saw a black haired boy gurgling a goofy smile at him, as he floated atop a steady stream of wind- he must have changed into a kid to protect himself from the Alpha.

Jack blew him above his back, and let the black haired kid drop onto it. Toothless took a place behind Hiccup on the dragon's shoulders, his grin growing.

That was the second first for that day. The first time the Sky Dragon was ridden (willingly), and the first time the Night Fury flew (without using his wings). He'd never ridden like Hiccup before- it was weird, but he was loving every second.

He whooped happily, and Hiccup grinned at him.  
"...and Drago?" Hiccup asked.  
'Let's find out.' Jack replied, turning into a dive, which took them towards a deserted part of Berk.

The little figure of the dragon skin wearer was crawling his way towards his sword. They had to stop him.

Acting as one, Hiccup threw his sword towards him, blade blazing, as Jack threw a volley of ice spikes either side of the power hungry maniac. The blade blocked his attempt at grabbing his weapon, the spikes warned him not to make another move.

The Sky Dragon landed impressively, frost edged scales and bright blue eyes glinting dangerously. Hiccup slid off his back with practised ease, and and stalked towards Drago, eyes just as deadly as the dragon's.

Toothless dismounted less gracefully. Somehow he ended up hanging upside down from the dragon's neck, before landing on the floor in a heap, on his back.  
"Oof!" He grunted, as he hit the floor.

Well, there goes the attempt at dramatic awesomeness.

The so called "dragon master" looked round, noticing he was stuck.  
"It's over." Hiccup told Drago, the white dragon giving him a warning glare from behind his back. His words seemed to give the madman an idea.

"Or is it?" He questioned, looking at the huge, black Alpha. It's jaws opened.

Hiccup knew what was going to happen second before it did. He saw the burst of blue-green shoot towards him. There wasn't even time to cry out.

A black and a white dragon leapt forwards to protect him.

A flash of white.

Then the ice surrounded him.


	24. Chapter 24

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 24 - A Life Changing Moment  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: I'm not going to say much here- I'm struggling to contain myself about this chapter because of what happens and uuurrrggghhh! I so badly want to tell you! Okay so please enjoy and let me know what you thought I'll be back with more tommorow but I'm going to go now before I reveal any spoilers.**

Hiccup's first thought: he wasn't dead. His second thought: what was going on?

Everything was so dark. He couldn't even tell whose wings were shielding him- were they black or white? After that initial flash of white light, he saw nothing. Wait... that flash of light... why was it so familiar? When had he seen that before?...

Never mind that, were Toothless and Jack okay? Whoever was shielding him had to be entombed in ice- even Jack, who was practically made of the stuff, wouldn't be unscathed from that. Hiccup, himself, was also trapped. Would he be stuck here forever?

A high pitched whistling began to sound, as a blue light started to light up the darkness. It was the same colour as the Night Fury's fire... Toothless? But wait, whatever was shielding him... it didn't look black.

The light built up, until he had to shield himself from the glare. What was going-. BANG!

The ice exploded outwards from sheer force. The Night Fury wasn't about to be contained.

Toothless uncoiled himself from Hiccup, the spikes all along his back were glowing with the strong, blue light of his fierce fire. A second figure drew away from Hiccup a pale, blue eyed boy, with wind swept hair, white as his name.

Hiccup looked up at his two friends, in all their impossible glory... and he was awestruck. Jack had, somehow, managed to become human again, and the Night Fury was, somehow, glowing. That flash of light... It had given Jack back his human side, which meant Toothless was back to his full dragon self.

The black dragon roared defiantly at whatever gods had tried to trap him. He wouldn't be captured, and he wouldn't be stopped! Not by the ice, not by anything! Jack just glared at the giant Alpha, a certain acceptance in his eyes, and determination set hard in his jaw. Before he could do anything, though, Toothless leapt forwards, shooting a blast of fire at the Alpha, and roaring a challenge for that title.

Hiccup just stood there, stunned. Toothless was challenging the Alpha... and he was doing it, for him. To protect him, and protect Berk.

He felt relief sweep through his Sky Dragon buddy... Wait- had Jack actually been about to... Wow. He knew he'd do anything for him, but become Alpha! Jack, the irresponsible, bound by no duty, or leadership, dragon of the sky, willing to become Alpha, to protect those he cared about. Toothless doing it was one thing, but Jack openly avoided any responsibility- it was a big deal for him.

Still, Toothless was the one actually doing it. His dragon brother, who he'd flown with for oh so long, was now battling the Alpha to become leader of the dragons.

He noticed the pressure instantly recede from Jack's mind- he recognised Toothless as the new Alpha, immediately. He changed into his dragon form, and launched himself towards the battling dragons. He couldn't directly interfere, but he would do what he could, to aid his friend.

The white dragon was also glowing- the horns around his head, and along his back, neck and tail, were all lit up with a similar, blue glow. Only this glow was lighter- more of a sky blue. Was he meant to be able to glow like that? Hiccup wondered- he had absolutely no idea, but he got the feeling it was unique to Night Furies.

He was right. Sky Dragons didn't normally glow. But as Jack had given Toothless the ability to turn human, he'd given him a bit of himself, and as he got it back, he'd gotten a piece of Toothless with it. Jack had gained some of the Night Fury's affinity with fire- not enough to control it, or breath it, but enough so that he wasn't scared of it, anymore. He'd also somehow got the glowing thing- which he didn't understand, but thought looked rather cool.

Toothless had got some of Jack's protectiveness, and mental strength. His attempt at challenging the Alpha would have soon failed without it- his mind would have been overcome, if not for that extra strength... and Jack had overcome his greatest fear, thanks to the Night Fury.

They had both become stronger, because of each other... and grown closer because of it.

Even as Toothless fought the Alpha with a steady barrage of explosive blue flames, the white dragon zipped about the enslaved dragons, and helped free them from the Alpha's control. With every blast of fire, Toothless gained more and more dominance over the dark Bewilderbeast, and more and more dragons went over to his side. But the Alpha wasn't going down easily. He was forcing the dragons to stay under his command- almost destroying them in the process.

Jack could release them, but he was only one dragon, and the Alpha had enslaved hundreds. He began to feel overwhelmed. The only way the dragons would go to Toothless now is for him to help them out, and that was taking far too long. Toothless only had so much fire, and once he run out... without his biggest asset, he would, most likely, fail.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't help them all at once! He didn't have enough time! He was only one Sky Dragon.

Then a different glow lit up the sky- a golden one. A glowing sphere of swirling flames.

The symbol of the Sky Dragons.

But Jack's element was ice- he couldn't control fire...

A great roar sounded from behind Berk's peak, and a dragon flew out from behind the mountain... A hundred of its brethren accompanied it.

Jack just stopped, and stared at the reinforcements. Numb disbelief freezing his mind and body. It was... it was... But it just couldn't be... But it was... By the clouds in the sky, he felt it in dumbstruck bones.

Each dragon let out a powerful call, and created a swirling elemental sphere of their own: fire, air, earth, water- even some ice like Jack.

It was the Sky Dragons. All of them.

Amongst them, Jack thought he might have even spotted a serpentine dragon, and a golden one. But it couldn't be. He hadn't even hoped- he'd never dreamed- he... he...

He couldn't ever finish his thoughts, he was just so overwhelmed by emotion. He was stunned so completely he might as well have been paralysed. He just barely kept himself from falling from the sky. He just couldn't... Couldn't take it in...

They all charged forwards- several air masters zipping ahead of the others- into the massive collection of dragons above the Alpha's head. Pretty soon, they were rallying to the Night Fury by the dozen. Jack just hovered there, through it all, watching Sky Dragon after Sky Dragon, fly past around him. Was this all a dream? Surely, he had to be dreaming. But, he knew in his heart, that this was real. They really were here.

With the Sky Dragons freeing the regular dragons from the control of Drago's beast, things quickly swung to the Night Fury's favour. The, now losing, madman was crawling up to his pathetic dragon's head, and shouting at it do something, but he didn't stand a chance.

With the dragons all free, and rallying behind a new Alpha, the Sky Dragons took their place alongside them. All except one who remained by the old Alpha, unable to bring himself to move from shock and disbelief.

The air surrounding Berk was now filled with dragons- sky and normal alike, there was no distinguishing between them-... and at the heart of it all, that incredible Night Fury, who'd stubbornly fought, and done the impossible, all the protect his friend.

Hiccup took his rightful place atop the Night Fury's back, as Jack watched the awe inspiring, amazing sight. Hiccup, and his Night Fury, the dragons all free, his people returned, and Berk safe. It was just... he didn't even have the words. He just watched it all unfold, with wonder in his eyes. An ocean of emotion swelling his chest as his heart melted- that same water sparkling in his eyes. He wasn't breathing but that didn't matter, his throat was blocked by a thick hard lump anyway.

"This, is what it is to earn a dragon's trust." Hiccup was telling Drago. The skin stealer growled, and pointed his staff at him, in response.  
"Get them!" He yelled. The previous Alpha readied himself to shoot a blast of ice at the assembled dragons, but Toothless was expecting it.

He roared to all the fliers surrounding him.  
"With me!" He yelled, shooting a blast of fire at the Bewilderbeast- it growled in protest. Each, and every, one of the several hundred dragons on his side followed suite. A thousand blasts of fire rained down on the dragon from all angles- along with a few boulders, and ice spikes, from the Sky Dragons in their midst. Until, finally, with one final, explosive blow of powerful Night Fury flames, the dragon was finally overcome.

The blast had broken one of the dragon's tusks clean off. Ridiculed, and his main weapon gone, the once-Alpha had finally recognised the superior dragon.

Toothless yelled at it, roaring his dominance, and banishing it away. But Jack didn't pay attention to the words- he was focussed on Drago. The madman was lining up a sharp, broken end of his staff at Hiccup, like a spear.

That finally snapped him out of his reverie. His eyes sharpened and he jotled ack t himself. Quick as a flash, Jack shot a blast of ice towards him. It knocked the spear from his grasp, and hit his arm with such force, it whacked the metal attatchment off, and knocked him off his place on the dragon's head.

Finally, the Bewilderbeast turned tail and sank beneath the ocean, and he lost sight of Drago. He didn't know what had happened to him, and he didn't care. People like that weren't worth wasting time thinking about.

The dragons were all swooping in to land at Berk. Jack just hovered there, a bit longer, staring out over the ocean.

He was still not quite sure what to think, or what to feel, but he knew one thing. Drago was gone. He was shaking, overwhelmed, filled with so many thoughts and feelings that mashed together in a senseless muddle he didn't even know where to begin to sort himself out. But Drago was finally gone.

It was over.

He flew in to land with the other dragons.


	25. Chapter 25

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 25 - Reunion  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: they're back! Got you with that one huh^^ and now for the beautiful reunion let me know what you think and I will see you all tommorow... Almost over now... All of it... For now though enjoy this^^**

He wandered about Berk. All around him: dragons, and with them: Sky Dragons.

He still struggled to believe it. After so long- after so much time searching- could they really be here? Could this really be more than a dream? But even his dreams didn't stretch far enough to hope for this. He hadn't dared even let himself think that he might not be alone- he tried to fool himself into thinking he did, but he never truly believed it.

He'd spent so long thinking he was the last... and now here he was. Surrounded by them. He wasn't alone- a good hundred of the Sky Dragons had survived with him.

Somehow, though, it wasn't quite enough.

He couldn't stop himself from looking.

Perhaps it was too much to ask, perhaps they had died that day. Things had gone too right that day- surely his luck wouldn't go any further. Dare he even hope they were still alive...

For a long minute, the seconds dragged, and still no sign of them. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps it was too much. He was lucky to have the Sky Dragons back- he shouldn't wish for any more.

He bowed his head- too much... or not enough, he thought. He had his species back, but that was almost meaningless to him. He didn't know them. They were faceless. They couldn't mend that empty hole inside him. It could soften it somewhat- make it more bearable- but it could only be healed by a certain few... and they probably weren't even here.

Why was he still looking? They were gone. He was wishing for the impossible.

But...

...Perhaps there was room in that day for one more impossible thing... Perhaps fate would smile on him... Perhaps, after giving so much of himself for others, he might finally get something back in return.

He continued along the street, and turned his head to look down yet another alley- no longer expecting to find anything, but looking all the same. He froze. The world shrunk, and his vision tunnelled.

It was... it was them.

The stupid, scowling, irritating Bunny. The big, loud, boisterous North. The beautiful, feathered and fast Tooth... and the little, warm, golden Sandy.

They hadn't seen him yet... and he was still strigglin to believe that he could see them. He looked at the four dragons that, for that moment, meant more to him than the world. He couldn't bring his body to work. He'd forgotten how to breath. His mind was reeling, but, at the same time, stock still and disbelieving. He felt like... He didn't know what he felt like... Did he want to cry? Laugh? Run? Stare? He felt like he was going to faint he was suddenly so thrown but then again did he? His entire world had been flipped on its head, and he just... He was paralysed. Stunned by things he felt that he didn't even recognise.

Then, suddenly, as though his body were acting for him, he took a step towards them... and another. He didn't stop. He slowly built up his speed, until pretty soon he was running all out at the group of dragons. Arms pumping, heart beating like mad- so full, he thought it might burst. His chest swelled as his throat grew tight. Tears almost appeared in his eyes, but he held them back- he didn't want anything to block his vision of them.

They finally heard his footfall, and turned to see him. He could no longer hold back the dampness in his eyes, as he flung himself at them- changing into a dragon, as he reached out with his wings, pulling them tight into his embrace.

He didn't ever want to let go. They were... actually real...- warm and solid under his grip... They were alive! He didn't know what to think. He was just... it was so... they were... He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a deep shuddering breath... Alive...

He pulled away, and looked at them, their eyes sparkling with life. They looked happy to see him, but confused by the sudden show of affection. He didn't care. Any look they gave him meant everything to him.  
"Jack... what?" North muttered. The voice was music to the younger dragon's ears. He worked to force down the lump in his throat and his lungs to work, trying with difficulty to bring his voice box into working order. Somehow, he succeeded, and he managed to get his voice to work, through some miracle.  
"I just- I thought..." He could barely get the words out. "...That battlefield, five years ago... I- I saw it, and... I thought you had... you were..." He didn't finish- he couldn't even consider it anymore. He thought that the Sky Dragons had all been killed in that battle and he was the only survivor- now he knew he was wrong. The Nightmare Dragons had all been wiped out, and the one he defeated five years ago had been the last. He didn't say any more, but he saw that North understood. The red dragon was looking at him in shock.

Sandy placed a gentle hand on his arm. Tooth looked like she wanted to give him another hug. Even Bunny looked surprised to see how broken he had been by that all those years without them.

"I thought... I was alone." He whispered, so quietly they only just heard it. They all knew how must being alone damaged the young dragon- he'd spent the first three centuries of his life living with loneliness. That kind of time alone, even if you lived forever, couldn't just be shrugged off.

Tooth couldn't resist it any longer. She stepped forwards, in her peculiar yet somewhat magical attempted human form, and drew him into a gentle, loving hug- the kind you only get from a mother figure. Letting him rest his head on her shoulder, as he just soaked up her soothing presence. She hushed him softly as she held him a little tighter. They weren't going anywhere, they were here now, everything was going to be fine, he was not alone. All that and more she conveyed through that simple touch and embrace.

Jack felt his torn up emotions calm a little. Perhaps he had been alone... but he wasn't anymore. They were alive... His family were still living... but more than that- they were with him, right now. He closed his eyes as he let his head dip... The he opened them to see North and Samdy and Bunny all smiling back... He let his eyes close again, a soft smile spreading across his face. They were here.

He felt something he hadn't felt for a long time... He felt complete.

Hiccup smiled, as he watched the touching reunion between Jack and his old family- through his own eyes, not Jack's (the least he could do after Jack gave him a moment with his mother, was return the favour). He was glad Jack finally got his happy ending. He deserved it. After all he'd been through... he could finally be happy... and he wasn't the only one.

He turned and watched the other reunion going on in front of him. Two Vikings, seperated for just under twenty years. Husband and wife- together once again. Stoick had drawn his lost wife into a tender kiss. Any other time Hiccup would have turned away, pulling a face, but now he appreciated how hard it was being separated from someone like that. Besides, how long had he been wishing for a sight like that- his parents reunited at last.

His gaze slid back to the Sky Dragons. Jack was happy. He was with his family... so why did he suddenly not feel so good?

Seeing him with them... he looked so content, so belonging, so... complete, he thought, letting himself to the edge of Jack's mind where he wouldn't sense him. He couldn't remember ever feeling him so joyous. Why did that not make him happy? He realised what it was. He looked so right with them. He belonged with the Sky Dragons... which meant he didn't belong with him.

He wouldn't stay. He had his old family back now, he didn't need him, anymore. He was moving on.

His eyes lowered- was this how Jack felt when he told him he'd been asked to become chief? It was horrible. He didn't want him to leave. He wanted him to stay. He didn't want to lose his friend. But seeing how happy he was... it was what was right, he decided. Jack would be happier with them.

It was for the best. He'd been a good friend, but now it was time to let him go. Nothing lasted forever, anyway- he was just lucky to have had such good times with him. Five long winters they'd flown together... he would treasure every day of it. Every day. He was supposed to go with them- he didn't want him to... but it was selfish for him to want to keep him like that- he'd be happier with them.

Wow, that was a big choice, he realised... the kind of thing his dad would do. "Not the choice that was best for him... but best for the people." That's what he'd say. Which reminded him, he'd made his decision about that too. He better tell him. Normally when he'd have come back after that stunt he pulled when he left he'd have to deal with a huge scolding about how irresponsible he was, and how Jack's cold had destroyed their scent so even Skullcrusher couldn't find it, and he couldn't come after him, and anything could've happened. But this time, surprisingly, he wasn't expecting such a talk at all. He went to tell him his choice.

He noticed Stoick walking arm in arm with Valka- somewhat starry eyed with happiness- and went up to him.  
"Hey, dad?" He began. Stoick turned to him. "Listen.. about becoming chief, and all that... I've decided it's not for me, yet." H told him, before he could say anything, he carried on. "I'll help, and everything, but I wanna make the most of living how I am now... and I don't think I'm ready, yet. So, I think I'll leave you with the official job... at least, until I'm good enough, anyway." He finished, then he held his breath. Well, he'd said his piece, what would Stoick the Vast say about it.

He smiled.  
"If you're sure that's what you want son." He said. "How does Chief in training sound, instead?" He suggested. Hiccup thought about it. "In training"... Yeah. He was still learning about everything, but he would have to take up his dad's role sooner or later, and that suited him just fine.  
"That sounds great, dad." He told him. The big man clapped a hand on his shoulder- it didn't overwhelm him quite as much as it used to do- and walked off, to reintroduce his wife to the village.

He turned back to the white dragon.  
Now for the hard part.

He heard a soft padding beside him, and looked to see Toothless there, giving him a questioning gaze. Hiccup lifted a hand up, to scratch the top of his head.  
"Time to send 'em off, bud." He muttered. The black dragon nuzzled him.

Then, he walked forwards, and roared to draw the attention of all the dragons. A thousand eyes turned to the new Alpha. He roared again, up at the sky, shooting a blast of fire up into the air.

The dragons replied- filling the air with the sound of their calls, and shooting their varying types of fire up at the sky (a few chunks of ice, fire and rock were thrown up there from the Sky Dragons).

He could tell which fire was the Sky Dragon's, as it exploded in midair, so that little, glittering, harmless sparks drifted down all around everyone, and lit up the whole village. He watched them float down towards the ground, and noticed some of the Sky Dragons were already leaving in small groups (apparently they'd only come together because of the summons of Jack's ice symbol, at the battle of the nest).

Hiccup sighed, heart heavy, as he saw his white haired friend also admiring the spectacle, and he began to walk over to him...

It was time to say goodbye...


	26. Chapter 26

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 26 - Goodbye  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: I'm sorry... Have your tissues ready. Please review enjoy and I will see you tommorow with the last chapter... The last chapter... Tommorow is the last chapter... Oh gosh. I'm gonna get all emotional TwT**

Jack looked around at the tiny sparks floating round him. He never really thought of fire as beautiful before- mostly before he was to afraid to really look. But it really was beautiful.

He soaked up the moment, letting the wind blow through his hair- the peculiar sensation he always loved when he became human. No life threatening situation. No impending doom. His family returned. Berk safe. He was not Alpha... and now Hiccup was here with him, he thought, as he noticed the Viking's approach. That just completed the perfect moment.

He turned to him, smiling, and was surprised to see that he wasn't- at least, not all that happily. He just stood there for a bit, watching the Sky Dragons depart one by one. Jack watched with him.

He'd almost forgotten about the not happy smile he was wearing, when he spoke.

"So... I guess this is it, then." Hiccup muttered. Huh? What was he going on about? It sounded like something was ending. He frowned at him.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well, you'll be off now, won't you..." He said. Would he, he thought. He hadn't really thought beyond that moment... What was he going to do? "I mean... you've got all your friends back, now, haven't you." Hiccup continued. He had, but what did he mean by that? What was he getting at? "You'll be off with them." Hiccup said, not particularly happy or sad. If he felt either emotion, he was hiding it well. Perhaps... He hadn't really decided yet, but... yeah, he probably would. But what was he acting so forlorn about? This happened every year.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Hiccup said.  
"Goodbye?" He repeated. Why did he say it like that? It wasn't as if he was "leaving" leaving. He was coming back... right?... Wasn't he?... Or didn't he want him to come back?  
"Well, let's face it. You don't really need me anymore, you've got them back. Besides, I don't think either of us were expecting it to last forever. You've been a good friend, Jack, but you belong with them, now."

What, so he didn't belong with him?... And what did he mean not need him? Did that mean Hiccup didn't need him?... Or didn't want him... was he pushing him away, again?

It was worse than the argument the previous morning, because, this time, it wasn't anger behind his words. They all played to his hidden fears: that they wouldn't last forever, that Hiccup might no longer need him, that he didn't belong with the humans. He hated it... because a part of him thought he was right. But did he really not want him anymore?! Was this really it?!...

... It must be, he thought, miserably. Hiccup knew who he was now... He had his favourite- his big Alpha Night Fury. He had his mother and his father back together again, and he was well on his way to becoming chief. No, he didn't need him- didn't want him- anymore. He was pushing him away... This was goodbye.

But why?! Why did it have to be goodbye? He didn't want to leave him?! He'd been such a big part of him, for so long! He hadn't just found his old family again, and mended his heart, just to lose his old one, and have it break again... But... if Hiccup no longer needed him, and didn't want him by his side anymore... then that's what he'd do, he decided, with a heavy heart.

If Hiccup was pushing him away, then alright. So be it. If that was what he wanted, he'd go. If it made him happy... then, perhaps, it was for the best. Jack lowered his eyes.

Hiccup saw the sadness in his friend's eyes. He didn't hear anything from his mind. He'd cut himself off from it, to spare himself the long, drawn out pain of losing him- he just wanted to get it over and done with. But a part of him wanted to go into his mind. To make the most of his final moments with him, but, he knew, if he did that, he might never let him go. These were the tough decisions a chief had to make... even if they broke his heart. He'd better get used to it.

"So this is it, then." Jack muttered, sadly. Of course he was upset, goodbyes were always sad... But he'd be okay in the end. This was for the best. This was the right thing to do.  
"Yeah." Hiccup replied, quietly, turning to look at his friend one last time.

His pale skin. The mischievous glint in his eyes, that never left the deep, blue spheres. The white, wind swept hair. His face- engraved into his memory- that had never aged a single day. A reminder that they couldn't be together, forever. His skinny form, that had been criss crossed with cuts the first time they'd met.

He remembered the time he'd had to wear Hiccup's old clothes because his had been ripped to shreds- he'd joked about how skinny they were. He remembered how he'd stolen his leg so often he'd made the prosthetic semi permanent... In fact, that was the first thing he ever did, steal his leg. He danced about with it cackling as he hobbled after him. He remembered how he'd helped them fill out the Book of Dragons- they'd had the beginnings of their bond even then. He remembered the first thought he heard from him 'I thought I smelt something strange.' He remembered how he'd bravely given himself up to save the entire village. He remembered the ice skating he'd helped him with. The mad heart attack flying tricks, and sky dives, he'd enjoyed over the years. He remembered how they flew together. It seemed like only days ago... And yet... They'd grown so much... And become so close.

He thought about how he'd prank them by rigging the doorways with snow, thrash them at every snowball fight, been there for him when he found his mother, well... how he he'd been there for him all the time, really... and all the fun they'd had...

That magnificent, playful trickster. Show off. Play buddy. Flying partner. Sky Dragon. Guardian. Friend. No... Never a friend. He was so more more to him than that.

He'd miss him. Every last, little, stupid bit of him. Especially that bright, dangerous smirk that so often lit up his face. He wished he could see it one last time, but goodbyes were not happy affairs.. he doubted he would see it again.

Everything they'd been through together. All the times they'd saved each other, laughed with each other, joked around with each other, flown together (he recalled the one time he'd ever flown on the Sky Dragon's back- the memory bittersweet, as it was never to happen again). All of it was over now.

He stared at his friend, not quite sure what to say. What did you say when, after five long years, their time together was coming to an end... and with a bond so strong as theirs...

He couldn't think of anything. No amount of words could thank him enough for being his... All this time and they still couldn't define what they meant to each other... But rather they felt it- in their minds, their souls... and their hearts. Just a few hours ago they said they couldn't imagine life without each other. Yet here they were.

He felt a shove from behind him. It was gentle, but inexpected enough to make him lose his balance. He stumbled forwards. Falling towards the ground... Until he caught by Jack's arms.

The years fell away, and it felt like it was five years ago- Jack holding Hiccup up after he'd tripped over on his clumsy feet, or the Sky Dragon's own ice. He smirked at him with that smile he loved so much, and then the years seemed to come back.

"Still picking you up after all these years." Jack smiled, as he held him up. Hiccup smiled back, recovering his footing, and drew him closer, into an embrace. Perhaps the adults would groan at him for it, but he didn't care. This was goodbye forever... and they meant a lot to each other. They were brothers- perhaps even closer than that... and this was the final farewell.

They held onto each other, feeling the strange warmth and strange cold of their loyal friend.

They pulled away from each other, as a high pitched call made them look skywards. A beautiful, long, feathery dragonness was looking at her long lost companion, and calling him. They were going now... This was it...

Their eyes met... So much they wanted to say to each other... but in the end, none of it mattered.

Jack smiled at him, the grin faltering slightly. His eyes shining more than usual.  
"Well... goodbye, Hiccup." He managed without his voice breaking. Now for Hiccup's turn.  
"Goodbye Jack." He said, likewise struggling, but succeeding, in holding back the lump in his throat.

He watched as he transformed into the pure white dragon. Taking in the small miracle he'd taken for granted, for the last time. He took off, huge silver wings beating him towards his green, feathered companion. He was joined by three others- golden, red and blue.

They flew off together towards the golden sunset horizon. The sun was sending stunning rays across the sea and sky, so that there was barely a definition between them. It looked as though Sky Dragons were flying over a great open expanse of light. Flying towards the sun.

The white dragon turned, and looked back at him one last time. He wouldn't ever forget that young Viking. The one who he'd given everything... And been everything to him.

He blew out a light cloud of ice mist, and willed the wind to carry the newly formed snowflakes towards the watching boy.

Then, he turned back towards the horizon, following his friends as they lead him away from Berk- the one place that he would ever consider his home.

Slowly, the Sky Dragons flew high up into the clouds of sunset. Rising into the gold. Until they vanished into the depths of light... And then... Just like that... They were... He was... Gone... Forever.

The collection of snowflakes swirled round him- he closed his eyes as the wind beat about his hair- just after the dragon was gone. A final thanks, and wish of luck from the Sky Dragon who he'd trusted with his life... and been trusted in return.

Hiccup continued to stare after them, long after the the sky was empty- and matched how he felt. He'd made the right choice, right? He would be happy?

He felt a soft nuzzle under his arm, and didn't need to look to know his Night Fury was there. The black dragon also gazed out at the horizon, and he whined- keening at the loss of his friend.

Hiccup scratched him, gently.  
"I know, bud... I'll miss him too." He stared at the spot where'd last been. He was gone now. Gone forever. But... whilst that might be true... he wasn't ever truly gone. Not so long as he held his memory.

"I'll never forget him." He muttered, half to himself. Toothless mumbled in agreement, as they stood and watched the sunset turn from gold to deep orange.

'Goodbye Jack...' He thought, no longer sure if the Sky Dragon would hear it. 'You'll always be a part of me.' He finished. Jack might have left, he might never see him again, but he wasn't ever truly gone. Not to him.

Farewell might seem like the end... Hiccup thought. But he had his memory in his heart... and he'd stay there forever. He turned away, towards his house.

'... Goodbye...'


	27. Chapter 27

Dragon Friend (sequel to the dragon boy) Chapter 26 - Or Is It?...  
frostcup fanfic

**Authors note: oh gosh... The last... Final... Penultimate... No more after this... Chapter. Oh gosh this had been such a journey I don't want it to end! TwT here we go then- Ill see you at the end.**

He let out a sigh, as he leaned against a pine tree, thinking about all the days hard work. He let his head thump against the trunk. Chief to be was not an easy job, and that on top of his head of the academy role, it left him with very little free time.

In whatever free time he did have, he found himself taking more and more flights into the wilderness with Toothless. It was great to escape from the mad Viking village for a while. He needed that now more than ever.

He looked back at Toothless. The dragon was nuzzling around the bottom of a tree- he'd probably found some animal den of some kind. For some reason, today his Night Fury had decided to not go flying, and landed after a minute or two in the air. Thus the unexpected walk.

Still, he didn't mind it. It was quite peaceful under the trees. He wished it could be like this more often. He tried to make the most of his free time, but he never felt like he properly relaxed when he had it. No one else was ever free to spend it with him, so it was often a little lonesome- even with Toothless.

He looked at the snow covering the forest and, not for the first time, wondered where his icy friend was. He hadn't forgotten him. It was just approaching a year since their farewell, and still he thought about him. That was good, Hiccup thought, he didn't ever want to forget him.

Truth be told, he still missed his white haired, trouble making friend, and his funny sense of humour. He'd brighten up any day- no matter how hard a day of chiefing stuff he'd had.

What would he do if he were here, he wondered. A broad smile spread across his face as he contemplated it. He'd declare he needed some playtime, and invent some kind of game for them to play. Probably a snowball fight, he decided, looking at all the white fluff surrounding him. Perhaps an aerial one- they actually did that once, Jack had owned every one of the riders.

His grin grew as he recalled the memory. Yeah, that was what he'd do...

He pushed off from the tree, a small branch depositing a small clump of snow on his head. It made him smile, as he shivered slightly, rubbing it off the back of his head. This was perfect Jack weather- he'd be all over this snow. It was a shame he wasn't here to enjoy it...

He bowed his head- there was no use going on thinking about these maybes and would have beens. He wasn't here. He wouldn't magically appear and take away all his stress and exhaustion from all the duties of chiefdom. He'd have to figure out a way to cope on his own. He didn't know how the Sky Dragon had coped with it for three centuries.

A weird whooshing noise drew his attention. Toothless had sneezed. The unexpected sound made him smile again. In fact, looking at the dragon reminded him of the whole reason they were out here in the first place.

A dragon race was taking place in about ten to fifteen minutes, and his dad had given him some time to warm up- it wasn't any secret that he rooted for Team Toothless. He should probably start doing some actual warming up. It would be starting in about ten minutes- or so he guessed.

He strode towards his Night Fury, ready to mount up, then froze.

The sound of whistling echoed through the pines.

It reminded him of the Sky Dragon. How, in the year before last, he'd caught Stoick whistling (or had it been Gobber, he couldn't quite remember) and had become mildly obsessed with learning the skill for the remainder of the winter. He never managed to learn the trick of it, though.

He listened.

The sound was soft and gentle, but at the same time crystal clear. You could identify every note, but it flowed together, seamlessly. He recognised the tune.

A good few months ago, when his mother and father had been getting used to being together again, his father had whistled that exact same tune. He hadn't been sure if Valka still cared for him, and she'd been unsure of the same. Through that song, they'd confirmed it to each other. They did still care.

It had been a beautiful moment, watching them reaffirm their love for each other, but who was whistling it now?...

The tune reached its end, and a voice took up the song, but the words were altered slightly. Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew that voice. Yes he'd never heard it sing before- and he'd never heard him whistle before- but he knew it was him... and he struggled believe it.

"I'll swim and sail 'cross savage seas... With ne'er a fear of drowning."

The song had great relevance to the singer, and the one he was singing to. He always had been afraid of the ocean.

"... And gladly ride the winds of life..." Hiccup smiled "the winds of life"... he flew those well... but, wait- he wasn't going to carry on with the next line, was he?

"If you are there with me."

Hiccup smiled, and turned to face the singer. The words so perfectly matched them.

He looked at the boy, who smiled back. How long had it been since he'd seen those mischievous, twinkling eyes?... Far too long.

They stared at each other. It really had been too long- he never really realised how much hed hated that goodbye- but what to say after such a long time.

"So you finally learnt to whistle, then." He started. Jack nodded.  
"Yeah. North taught me." He replied. Well they'd hit a dead end with that conversation, but he had to keep it going. He wanted to make the most of talking to him- being with him- before he had to go away again. He wanted to keep him here for as long as possible.

"Where did you hear that song?" He asked. Surely he hadn't heard it from Stoick and Valka, right? He'd probably heard it from some other village... But... now that he thought about it... had he felt a light chill at some point that night, even though it had been spring heading for summer? No... surely.

Jack looked down at his feet, awkwardly.  
"Well, er... I kind of... overheard your dad, and I thought... it kinda fitted." Wait, he'd been there! He'd come back to Berk- more than that, he'd stood outside Hiccup's house, probably even watching from the window, and he never told him?! Did he have any idea how much he missed him?! Even so soon after the goodbye, he had so badly wanted to see him again. He thought he was gone forever, but he'd been there all along... and he never even thought to say hi.

"You saw that." He noticed. Jack nodded, his expression hard to read even for Hiccup- shame, sadness... perhaps fear? Then, he suddenly realised, it wasn't the only time. He didn't know how he knew, but he just felt it. Something in Jack's eyes told him.

All this time, he'd been watching him... and he never even knew he was there... Why? Didn't he want to speak with him?! Didn't he want to go flying together again?!

The truth was that he did. Even moreso than Hiccup. He so badly wanted to show himself, and spend some time with his friend... but he was afraid.

He thought Hiccup didn't want him- didn't want to see him. So he'd kept his distance... Or he'd tried. He just kept drawing his Sky Dragon buddies back towards Berk- he could never stay away from it for more than a few weeks- and eventually, it had been them that had confronted him about it. Telling him to go and speak to the young Viking... and then they'd said the impossible: if he kept wanting to go back to Berk so badly, why not stay?

So he'd come.

It felt so good to see him again. But, at the same time, he was terrified of getting rejected.

"All this time... you were there." Hiccup muttered. But why?! Why had he just watched without a single hello- a little glimpse of him, to let him know he was there... and why now why show himself now? Why was he here?  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. The boy suddenly looked worried, even sad.  
"Well... I thought... I just..." His voice trailed off.

Hiccup looked at him, curiously. What could have possibly kept him away for so long?

"I just had to see you again." He muttered. "...And I know I'm not a Night Fury. I've not known you as long as Mr Stormseeker. I'm not the Alpha, I'm not I'm not the favourite." Hiccup listened to him, stunned. Jack felt inadequate. The impossible Sky Dragon thought he wasn't good enough for Hiccup. The word "favourite" stood out. He'd heard that?! He didn't mean to hurt him with it- Toothless was his favourite, but he was special to him in a different way. Jack continued. "I've not been there for you like I should. I'm not your riding dragon, I'm not your first dragon... and perhaps you've already got one... but... if you want me..." He couldn't bring himself to finish. The fear of getting pushed away overwhelming him.

So that was it, Hiccup realised. He thought he didn't want him! Why, in Thor's name, would he think that?! He thought about their last conversation together, the things he'd said to him. He'd made him think he was pushing him away... Oops. He almost felt bad about it, but really?! After everything they'd been through! How could he ever push him away?!

He shook his head.  
"You think I didn't want you?" He said, smiling. Jack looked up at him, confused, but with the beginnings of hope in his eyes. "After you've stolen my leg, slapped me on the head, covered me in snow, and given me about five hundred heart attacks?" He grinned. A smile was beginning to spread on Jack's face now, but he still looked unsure. "Well I'm not a fancy Sky Dragon. I can't fly, or control ice. I often say stuff I don't mean, talk with my hands a lot, and, like an idiot, I pushed away one of my best friends... But the academy's always got room for another dragon... or rider." He pointed out.

Jack looked up at him, barely able to believe it.  
"You... you want me." He muttered. He blew out a shaky breath of relief, and took another, face full of shock. Hiccup almost laughed- he was so stupid with some things. Of course he wanted him! "You want me!" His face split into an expression of such joy, Hiccup felt his own spirits soar- and soon the rest of him soon joined them.

Jack leapt up into the air, taking flight so fast the wind knocked Hiccup off his feet. But, he didn't hit the ground. The wind caught him, and started pushing him up, with the Sky Dragon, high up into the air.

The wind beat hard about his ears, as he flailed about. It was absolutely terrifying! He laughed into the air. How high up was he? He looked down. Berk was already just a tiny smudge of brown below them. Say what?! How on earth how they got so high so fast?!

A dragon bumped up underneath him- a black one. His pink tongue rattling about, wildly, in the wind. That's why the dragon didn't take him flying- he was in on the whole thing! He almost gave him a scolding, but he doubted he could even hear himself they were travelling so fast. He looked down again. He couldn't even see Berk anymore.

He doubted he'd even be breathing right now, if not for the Sky Dragon, they were so high up. Where was he taking him?

They suddenly broke through a layer of cloud, and into, what looked like, another world. The sun illuminating all the layers of clouds, passing through each one slightly. The clouds surrounding them from all angles, except from above. Above them was a infinitely large space of blue. The openess of it... the sheer size... the sense of freedom! There was unlimited space in all directions. It was incredible!

"This is like twice as high as me and Toothless have ever gone." He told the white dragon, who almost blended in with the clouds- if not for the glittering of the frost on his scales. Jack grinned.  
'...and it's about twice as low as the highest I've ever gone.' Show off, Hiccup thought. But at the same time, he was amazed. Jack had travelled four times higher than he ever had... and this around him... It was unbelievable, but he wasn't about to say that.

"This is where you normally hang around?" He guessed.  
'Not bad, huh.' He smirked, waiting for the comment of "wow, this so incredible! You are so amazing!". Hiccup didn't oblige. He looked around again.  
"That's one way of putting it." He said.  
'Catch.' Jack suddenly burst out. Wait, what?!

Hiccup lunged for the little blur that sped towards him... and fell out the saddle.

He hung upside down by his metal leg.

The white dragon calmly flipped over, and smirked at him.  
'You did that on purpose!' He accused.  
'Maybe.' Came the nonchanlamt response. He looked down, and possibly yelped like a little girl.

Endless nothing stretched below him, as he hung precariously from the saddle.  
"You wouldn't hurt a little, scrawny..." The Sky Dragon just blinked, looking mildly amused, so he changed tact. "Alright, fine! You are awesome, this is amazing. Happy now?" He asked.  
'Yup.' Jack replied smugly and reached out a wing to lift him upright.

Hiccup looked down, at the thing in his hand. He'd just about caught the tiny item, as it flew towards him.  
"And what would you have done if I'd dropped it?" He told him. Jack snorted.  
'If your Night Fury couldn't catch it after five minutes of falling, he'd be a poor excuse for a Stormseeker.'  
"Five minutes!" Hiccup repeated- it had only took them two to get here.  
'Give or take the odd second that I didn't count 'cos I would've crashed.' He muttered. He actually counted. Of course he did. He gestured the thing he'd thrown to him. Hiccup looked at it.

It was a little wooden piece. Painted on it, a white dragon and a black one stood either side of a boy- who bore a striking resemblance to its holder (right down to the metal half leg, and the stupid, little braids he hated, but kept lest he risk death by Astrid). He had a hand on either dragons shoulders, who's tails interlocked. He knew what it was.

'You figured it out?' Jack asked. They both knew the answer.

Hiccup nodded, still looking at it.  
'You know, we don't normally give these to humans.' Jack said. 'But for the ones we do... we call them the dragon friends.'

Hiccup looked at him, amazed by the coincidence. That's who he was! He'd befriended a dragon, brought peace between them and his people, and done everything to keep it. Toothless' description of himself as "Hiccups-friend" helped him describe who he was. He was, in essence, a friend to dragons.

He looked at his Sky Dragon friend- who also made him who he was.  
'You sure you want me?' Jack asked, like he still couldn't believe it. 'Like forever?' Woah forever?! It sounded great and everything, but what about when it got warm?  
"What about the weather? It's not going to be winter forever." He pointed out.

Unexpectedly, Jack smiled at that.  
'Blame your Night Fury.' He grinned. 'Thanks to him, heat doesn't bother me the same, so it looks like you're stuck with me.' Hiccup couldn't believe it. He could actually stay! He wouldn't have to leave again!

"But, wait, what about the others? Don't you need them?" He asked.  
'I'm sure they can visit. Besides... Berk's my real home.' He said, with such certainty Hiccup was touched. He'd spent so long searching for his Sky Dragon family... and he'd chosen him over them. He'd chosen Berk as his home. Wait, Berk!

The race! He was gonna end up forfeiting it!

"Toothless, the race!" He reminded him. The dragon's eyes widened, as they dropped down. Hiccup felt like he was getting peeled off the saddle. Five minutes.

Some part of him registered that the Sky Dragon was folowing them, the rest of him was too busy urging them to go faster. Come on, come on, they were going to be late!

The island of Berk slowly grew beneath them...

He picked out the tiny, moving figures of the assembled riders and dragons...

Just as the horn sounded, they whooshed past the start. The dive actually gave them a pretty impressive, and useful, boost. The race had begun.

Right, looking for sheep... looking for sheep... Why did snow have to be so darn white?! He groaned.

There! He spotted one, and steered Toothless towards it. The Night Fury's claws reached out... and went straight through.

What, in Odin's name?! Snow was thrown everywhere, as the sheep shaped mound broke apart. Hiccup heard a familiar chuckling in the back of his mind. Oh that little... Hiccup laughed. This was going to be brilliant! What other surprises did he have in store? He heard a whooping, and looked round.

He saw a Nadder made of ice flying about, a not-so-little Viking on her back.  
"Go Raptorslash!" She yelled. Freya had been wanting to take part in a race ever since they created them, and now she was finally competing.

A broad smile spread across his face, as they approached another sheep. Second time lucky. Yes, it was a real one! No! Freya blitzed him, nabbing his sheep.

Third time lucky. He shot towards Astrid, sprouting his leather wings as he got close... She got distracted with Toothless... Got it! He yanked it out of her grasp, and jumped back onto his dragon.

Yes! Hold on... a clump of snow came away in his hand, revealing a patch of black wool. No way... the black sheep!

He threw a fist into the air, thanked Astrid for the sheep, then zipped towards the nets.

Freya was approaching them with him, but, before either if them got there, a white dragon whipped past. WHOA! Toothless dodged.

Ha! He missed!  
'Or did I?' He heard Jack thinking. What had he done? Never mind that, he had to get the sheep to get into his- woah! Avoid a hammer to the face from Snotlout... and yes! Drop the sheep!

He looked back. Hold on, where did that other net- no, wait, two other nets- come from. Next to the regular ones were two extra nets, and labelling boards. One made of twinkling, transparent ice- the other covered in pure, white frost. But it wasn't that that caught his attention.

WHAT was THAT?! Hiccup thought, in outrage.

A series of icy curves above the nets, directed all the sheep towards the white net. Even as he watched, he saw his black sheep roll along the chute into the Sky Dragon's net.

Toothless growled, and shot an angry blast of blue flames at the chutes. They blew up with a satisfying bang.

A shadow flew by overhead. A certain Sky Dragon was smirking down at them. Hiccup smiled back, things on Berk were definitely going to get a whole lot more interesting. The Sky Dragon was here to stay.

He leant closer into the saddle.

Game on.

**Authors note: so this is it! Gaaaaahhhhh! Oh that song for the dancing and the dreaming was so beautiful I just had to put it on there^^ you didn't think Id really seperate them did you? You guys said it yourselves- they care too much to say goodbye forever. **

**And you know... I was going to leave this here... End this entire story here but... Something one of you reviewed wih made me think... Does it have to be the end? So I came up with an idea- to create a new story full of a collection of oneshots and short stories all tied in with this story kinda like the TV series of Httyd- life at Berk with Jack here to stay I've only got a few ideas though but this is the best part! **

**This is where you amazing people come in! I want you to suggest me new ideas for this story- long ones short ones sweet ones dramatic ones whatever you can think of! **

**So this isn't goodbye to this story but rather just the end of another chapter. I will see you all in the next one (ooh but please note I will only be posting this after my other story which I just finished) **

**Thank you all Sooo much for being such amazing reviewers^^ every one of them has meant the world to me^^ so thank you.**


	28. Deleted Scene

Dragon friend deleted scene face off

**Authors note:This is an idea I toyed with but ended up not putting in the story cos it didn't fit that well. Anyway here it is- what would've happened if they did get taken to meet Drago. Hope you like it! ^^ Please let me know what you think :-D**

Drago stared down at the ocean, frothing and stilling with every breath of his beast. It had cost him a lot to break such a huge monster, but now it was finally under his power. And now nothing could stop him. Once he took out that irritating dragon hugger, and their weak Alpha, world dominion was within his grasp, and everyone would bow before him.

They'd refused the first time- he'd been kind and offered them a chance to kneel to him- but they'd refused that chance. Now he was going to force them to their knees... He was going to dominate the world. Without a shadow of a doubt... And yet... He was somewhat uneasy.

The dragon rider should be too easy to take down, but... A recent report of a new threat to his plan almost worried him. He didn't like it.

"Commander Drago." He heard the title, and turned reluctantly away from his trophy, and ticket to victory. He wasn't too happy with the title "Commander." That was much too belittling for him. "Supreme chief" maybe... or perhaps "King." He'd straighten that out once he ruled everything, but for now he turned his attention to his subordinate.

"We've found two dragon riders, Sir. Well, not exactly two- one of them isn't really-." He rambled on.  
"The rider from the nest?" He asked, suspecting that victory might be his even sooner than he thought.  
"No, sir, this is a different rider." He was informed. Drago growled, and grabbed the informant's neck. Other dragon rider! Just how many of them were there?! Wait... He did recall that dagger that was brought to him as a pathetic weakling pleaded for his life, and a ridiculous story that was spun with it. "And the other, well, we're not sure he's a rider, sir- we're not entirely sure he's... human." The soldier rasped out from under his hand.

He loosened his grip.  
"The Dragon Boy?" He wondered. Then, he turned to face the back of the ship towards the docks. Two young kids were being escorted to him at spearpoint.

He grinned, slowly and darkly, and threw the soldier aside. He scrambled off like a coward- useless dragon fodders, the lot of them! Still, they had their moments. Capturing and bringing the Dragon Boy to him- now wouldn't he be a worthy creature to crush and bring under his domain... and was that an unconscious Night Fury behind them? Perhaps things were looking up. He chuckled as he approached them.  
"So these are the two that Eret spawn spoke of." He said.

Jack almost wanted to gag himself at the superiority draped voice. The one that so clearly said "I am the most almighty. The god on earth. No one is better than I."  
'Gag me.' He muttered to Hiccup in their minds.  
'Just don't do anything stupid.' He replied. 'Remember were here to talk with him.' Hiccup reminded him.  
'Me? Stupid?' He teased, amusement floating through his mind.

"So which of you is the dragon?" Drago drawled, examining the two of them like exquisite swords he was picking from. He chuckled, darkly. Jack bristled, he hated this guy already. "Let me guess. Tall and noble over here?" He said, wandering over to face Hiccup. He was standing tall and proud- not wanting to appear weak, or of little importance. He knew this was important when trying to talk to people like him- and that was what he was here to do.

Jack meanwhile had been sending warning glares at every possible angle of attack, until he focussed his glare on Drago with the address.  
'Wow. A real genius, isn't he?' He commented. "I don't know whether I should be insulted, or you should be." He smirked. "Can't even tell a dragon from your own." He taunted.

'Jack- stop it! We're trying to not get him angry.' Hiccup scolded.  
'Look at this guy, though! He needs taking down several hundred thousand pegs!' He said, extremely irritated by his "better than thou" air.  
'Just let me do the talking from now on.' Hiccup placated.  
'Fine.' Jack agreed, not trusting himself to speak to this beast, instead turning his attention to the dragons which carried Toothless along behind them. The way they cowered in front of this stupid Drago man- pitiful.  
"Disgrace to your scales." He growled out to them. They looked somewhat riled, although still subdued, at the comment.

"Okay, look, Drago, we're not here to try anything. We just want to talk." Hiccup began, in his best negotiating tone.  
"Tie his mouth." Drago ordered, disinterested. He had his interests set on a much more important trophy.

Hiccup tried to protest- suddenly panicked- struggling as rough hands forced a rag round his mouth. They just about got it on, about to tie the knot, when a furious, dangerous roar sounded across the entire cavern.

Every soldier within earshot unsheathed and brandished a weapon at the white dragon. He snarled at them in a clear warning to get away from him, but the soldiers were incredibly obedient. They finished tying the knot, before hurriedly restraining the young Viking and holding a dagger to his neck.

The little-!  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" Was what he'd yelled at them- which of course they couldn't translate, but the meaning was inescapable.  
'The nerve of them! How dare they! The weak skinned, flat faced, claw lacking-!'  
'Jack.' Hiccup broke into his mental rage. 'Its alright, it's fine, calm down, I don't mind- really. Just tell Drago what I want to tell him.' He attempted to ask, calmingly. Jack was in no mood to cooperate.  
'If he wants to hear what you have to say, he's going to have to take off that gag!' He snarled.  
'Jack, I don't think that's going to happen-.' He began.  
'Well that's going to have to be his problem then, isn't it!' He yelled, seething that this half walker had done that to him. No one gets away with rough handling his friend- treating him like he's useless. He was going to make Drago regret those words. He'd made a big mistake.

He shot him a fierce glare with burning, blue eyes- trying to pin him to the ground with sheer force of stare alone. Drago wasn't dissuaded- he hated him more for it.

"Aarrrgggghhhh!" The skin cloaked cried. A savage, aggressive cry thrown at the Sky Dragon, as he swung his staff in powerful arcs above his head. Jack blinked, as his head shrank back. His anger vanished.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!" Drago made the same primal call again. The white dragon had froze.  
'Jack...?' Hiccup muttered, fearing slightly for his friend. This was a show of dominance- a big one. He remembered when Jack himself had done the same to Hookfang- spooking the Nightmare into submission with his show of power... But, the way he'd gone blank like that... He wasn't going to submit, was he?! He was a Sky Dragon- he wasn't going to give in... Was he?

Hiccup felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. Oh Thor, please say he wouldn't.

Drago gave a twisted smile of smug satisfaction, as he saw the Sky Dragon's reaction- that flinch and the way he reared back... He had him now...

But then confusion overcame his features, as an unmistakable, slow, wry smirk spread across the dragon's face. And then he burst into hysterical laughter. Hiccup relaxed, as he realised the blank expression had been one of shock, not submission.

That was Jack- laughing in the face of any and all attempts to tell him what to do. Light, fast chuckles rolling out of his throat, as his neck bent double with the laughter. He turned back into a kid- that wild, mirthful laughter still shaking his chest, as he clutched his sides- bent over so far he looked as though he might topple over.  
"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" He managed, chuckles intermitten throughout the words- and immediately continued laughing afterwards.

Suffice to say that all those watching- both men and dragons- were shocked by the dragon's easy resistance to Drago's command. He even had the gall to laugh in the face of it. The said "King" growled, and slammed his spear into the ground, right next to the kid's bare foot, splinters breaking out around the point. Jack stopped laughing, but the smirk remained- a deadly dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.  
'So, this guy wants to challenge me, hmm? Well then, time show him what he's really up against.' He thought.

Hiccup, knowing protests were futile, watched nervously. He could only pray Jack would come out of this on top. What was he thinking- of course he would. He should be praying he didn't beat Drago up too bad... And it hadn't escaped him that all this was because he'd been gagged.

He switched back into the mighty, white dragon. Roaring, he threw down a massive spike of ice, which stabbed into the deck next to the spear. The huge, glittering spike dwarfing both the spear and the dragon's competitor. Drago was beginning to look a little nervous now. The dragon's show of power, made him uncomfortable- they made his own seem tame... and there was easy resistance to his own shows of strength- that threw him.

To conquer a dragon was an impressive feat alone. To control an Alpha species was unheard of- impossible- and yet he'd done it... But a Sky Dragon? That was out in a league all by itself. It combined the human stubborness to resist his dominance, and the dragon's power to surpass it. They were creatures of the deepest, wildest sky. They were controlled by no one.

Scorching blue eyes burrowed into Drago's, as they locked eyes. Each one trying to force their opponent to back down by burning the full strength of their mind and soul into the other. Neither broke eye contact.

Jack was fighting in the name of his Bonded- and he wouldn't back down for anything. Drago- though secretly somewhat humbled by the power emanating from the eyes of the Sky Dragon- could not afford to be shown up in front of his followers. They were beginning to waver, as things were.

The worlds of dragons and humans were not too dissimilar. If a leader was shown to be weak, they were very quickly abandoned. That was what Drago risked right now- and the Sky Dragon knew it.

He was making him fully regret laying a single finger on his Viking. If only Drago'd had an inkling of what he was about to get into when he first challenged the Dragon Boy. He would've thought twice then. Now, he could see he was in way over his head- locked in a battle to which there was no backing down. This was more than just an idle contest. Drago's entire victory hinged on conquering this dragon- and so did the loyalty of his followers.

Eventually, the Sky Dragon, in a clear show of boredom and dismissal, blinked and turned away from him. Far from giving up the competition, he was showing he couldn't be bothered with it. It was below him to squabble with this puny man. The scales of power were continuously dipping in favour of the dragon.

Drago growled. Fine then- there was other ways to make a dragon submit. He pulled his spear back up, and slashed it at the dragon's foreleg. Cutting a shallow run into his flesh.

A flash of pain was enough to turn any beast into a whimpering, grovelling lizard. But, Jack just stood there, looking at the red line cutting his white scales, and the single crimson droplet lengthening it. His blood was red. Drago thought, considerably freaked out by this.

He turned into a human again, still examining the the drop of red threading down his arm in mild curiosity.  
"You think that's pain?" He asked, quietly, almost as though he wasn't expecting him to hear. A single, silent laugh bobbed his shoulders. "I've been through so much worse... This barely registers." He told him, with the same impression as though he was talking to himself. Slowly, thin ice spread along the cut, covering it like a smooth scab. He flexed his arm testingly as he continued."You could carry on, if you wanted to." He told him. "You could cut me 'til my scales are red.. But I still wouldn't bow down to you." He said, a small, strong smirk curving his lip as he glared at him.

He could see exactly what this beast of a human was thinking- he was considering if killing him would resolve the difficult position he put him in. Nope- he'd landed him in a whole heap of trouble with no intention of letting him get out of it. First gagging Hiccup, then attempting to dominate him- who did he think he was?! Oh, no- he was not getting out of this easily.

"You could kill me, but what kind of message would that send out." He pointed out. He liked to think he was a pretty tricksy person. He could be be pretty darn smart when he wanted to, and had woven his trap around Drago so that he had no way to escape- he really thought he hadn't considered that this maniac might want to kill him? (Not that Hiccup had warned him of it or anything). Idiot. You don't challenge a Sky Dragon- especially one with a clever friend. Alone he might have been in trouble, but together Drago didn't stand a chance. They'd trapped him so he couldn't kill him.

"It shows them that you couldn't win. You accepted defeated. You couldn't beat me so you had to finish me instead." He paused, daring him to do it. "Go ahead- I'm sure your followers will think very highly of you for doing it." He pointed out with undeniable logic (curtesy of Hiccup). Drago glanced round- uneasy muttering and looks were already being shared amongst both men and dragons. All because of this one little kid's defiance- and because he'd threatened his friend.

"Guess what, Drago?" He said, raising his voice now, to deliver the final, belittling blow. "I'm the dragon that you just can't beat. I'm controlled by no one. Least of all, you." He finished, grandly, smirking like the idea this human would overcome him was laughable.

And that landed Drago in one huge, writhing pile of swerving loyalties. But Hiccup wasn't the only smart Viking around here. Drago knew how to force people's hand- force them to his knees. He would bow. He thought, and pointed his spear out to the Viking that had almost been forgotten, by all the humans, in all this fighting for power.  
"You will submit." He told him. "Because if you don't- your little friend here will die." He grinned.

Seeing the panic in the dragon's eyes confirmed he'd guessed right. This little boy was the reason he started all this- so he knew this dragon would mindlessly do anything to protect him. Love was a stupid thing, Drago thought. For friendship, or for lovers- whichever these two were.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he waited to see what Jack would do. Surely he wouldn't actually obey this.. this... But if it was his life on the line... Hiccup knew wouldn't hesitate to do anything for him. But, he wouldn't! He couldn't!

He saw Jack lower his head...

No... He couldn't... He was actually submitting?! Jack had blocked him off, so he couldn't hear his protests. How he yelled at him to not give up- resist! His Sky Dragon just couldn't have given up! Jack just... He couldn't give up.. He couldn't be beaten. It just wasn't possible.

Everyone seemed to lower their weapons, as they stared in shock at the beaten, unbeatable dragon...

...and that was their downfall. They let their guard down.

So quick they barely caught it, the dragon whipped his tail between Hiccup and his captor, and flicked it up, forcing them apart, before he swept Hiccup under him with a wing.

He crouched low over him. Head down, as he smirked, eyes glinting dangerously at Drago. He'd just lost his bargaining chip. He had no way of breaking him now. He would never submit to this enslaver. Never.

The sudden speed and skill of the dragon astonished the crowd. Any low opinion or thoughts they'd had of him, at his fake submission, was now replaced with awe.

Drago was in deep trouble now. This one act of defiance could easily spread. It could become an uprising- a rebellion. But he had one last card to play, and he'd finally had enough of this meddlesome dragon.  
"Dart him." He ordered, confident he'd finally overcome the white dragon. He'd knock him out, get back the Viking, and then he'd be putty in his hands. He'd won.

Panic flashed through Hiccup, as Jack rapidly curled round him. Hiding his head under his wing, as the whoosh and thump of multiple darts hitting home sounded...

They waited... But the dragon didn't collapse.

Then, slowly... the great dragon unfurled himself. The darts still protruded from his scales, as he stood, tall and proud- unheeded by the powerful drugs. He staring down at the one who tried to overcome him.

He would not be beaten.

When it came to a Sky Dragon, Drago was in way over his head.

All stared in open awe of the magnificent dragon. It took just one dart to take down a Deadly Nadder, and yet he'd took dozens and still refused to fall. It was just impossible. It made him look like a beast the gods themselves had created.

He reared his head imposingly above Drago, eyes burning with pure blue fury. Then he flung his jaws towards him, roaring so loud and so hard it rattled every part of the "Commander." His skin, his bones- and his very soul (dark and repulsive though it was). He got a perfect view of every one of the crystal white daggers lining his mouth. He could have fit inside the open jaws, easily- but it was the roar that truly shook him. It the perfect cry of dominance- powerful, strong and merciless. It made Drago's earlier cry look like a child's tantrum in comparison.

And then, as if things weren't impossible enough, the unconscious Night Fury leapt forwards, miraculously cured of his drugged state, and scooped up Hiccup, as both dragons took off into the sky. Gone in a matter of seconds, with the wind aiding their escape.

Those that were left behind could only stare in wonder. What was that beast?... And how he he resisted the darts?

Hiccup was wondering just that.  
"How did you-?" He yelled, incredulously, over to Jack. The dragon managed a smirk, but something seemed wrong.  
'Well, I didn't have time to freeze all the needles, like I did with Toothless.' He began, recalling how he'd limited the amount of drug that got through to him by freezing the darts, along with the effects. 'But I've managed to freeze my blood a little.' He explained. 'Makes it a little hard to move, but its slowed it down.' He said.

Hiccup noticed now how the wind was doing most the work keeping him airborne. It was clearly more than a little hard to move.  
"Wait, 'slow down.'" He noticed. "So, its still gonna..." He saw Jack's limbs grow heavier, as he shook his head, firmly, in an attempt to keep himself awake.  
'...Yeah.' He confirmed, fighting to stay conscious.

Worry swarmed uneasily in the young Viking.  
"How long can you go on for?" He asked, noting how his head was dropping with his eyelids, and he was relying fully on the wind to stay in the air now.  
'Long enough.' He said, but that didn't tell Hiccup anything. He was strong, yes, but Jack would sooner collapse than complain, in order to keep him from worrying- and he hated admitting weakness- so he could only guess how great a toll it was really taking on his friend.

He reached across to his mind. He could feel how heavy the weight of the drug was swamping his mind- it was a lot worse than he thought.  
"Just, hold on, Jack. We're gonna find a place to land." He reassured him, scanning the ocean for any sign of land. There was no response from the sedative weary dragon, and there was a worrying lack of land ahead... and he was all too aware of Jack slowly dipping in the air as the sleep poison of the darts spread.

He was so worried over the white dragon, and he didn't know what to do. He knew he was losing the fight to stay awake, but there was still no sign of land- and they weren't yet far enough from Drago that search parties wouldn't find them. What should they do?! He couldn't turn human and ride on Toothless- the amount of chemicals running through his veins would kill a human- so he had to stay in dragon form.

But how long could he last?

Just a little longer, he bid his Sky Dragon. Just a little more.

Stay... stay awake... Stay... awake... It became harder and harder to hold onto those thoughts, as paralysis crept across his limbs and his mind felt like it was attempting to fly off into the clouds...

He was drifting... slowly losing the battle... floating off... slowly... slowly... He felt his wings failing him. And then something happened.

Alarm so dull and faded it felt like he was attempting to hear it through a thick wool that had clouded his thoughts. Two words struggled to reach his brain.  
"-oo- le-! -ac-!" He tried to stir himself out of his stupor.

Hiccup-. He thought, uselessly, but it was no good. Sleep took him.

**Authors note: And then he woke up in the talons of larger dragons taking him to the sanctuary and turned into a human to get dropped in the cave with Hiccup to meet Valka **  
**Hope you liked it ^^**

**ooh almost forgot- sorry its been a while I've been busy with college with the end of the year coming up but here's the plan. Im going on holiday where theres no internet for all next week but I don't want to leave you with nothing so I'm posting the prologue to my next story today amd I'll post the rest of it when I get back **

**omg just realised- this story is the last stored and finished one so after that one updated won't be as constant as daily- but don't worry I'm aiming for my maximum update time to be a week but I should be able to post every few days **

**just to let you guys know the plan for the future ^^ see you next week!**


	29. ITS BACK!

Hey guys^^ so sorry its been so long but I've been focussing on other stories and not had Internet for ages but now I can finally say this:

**Dragon Tales the follow on to Dragon Boy/Friend is now up! **

The first chapter of the first story "problems already" has been posted! ^^

I'm so excited and so happy to get back to this story and I can't wait to see what you think!

Thats all. Just wanted to let you guys know. Any ideas for the series are always welcom so don't be shy^^

Bye!


End file.
